


[HQ][双宫北] [反乌托邦]「AI」[END]

by Holothurian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holothurian/pseuds/Holothurian
Summary: ·标题其实是「AI」（删除线）·双宫北，治和侑都爱着北·原创AU，反乌托邦世界观，私设如山·长度未定，不定期更新·他们很好很好，崩坏和OOC属于我·以上ok请继续
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 6





	[HQ][双宫北] [反乌托邦]「AI」[END]

[HQ][双宫北] [反乌托邦]「AI」①

「信介，你真的要去吗？」  
阿兰对他说。  
「全体学员里，只有我的综合评估结果是适任者。所以，是的，我必须去。」  
说话间食物已经注入了面前的量杯。阿兰的分量是他的两倍，精准到毫升。北信介拿起量杯，把食物咽了下去。和水一样，无味无臭。  
进食之后没有人再说话。即使是话很多的阿兰也变得沉默不语。所有人精确地完成下午的课程和测试。  
十八点三十分，北咽下晚餐。  
十九点零五分，北在个人终端上收到了调派指令。  
距离晚餐只过了三十五分钟，所有人的沟通欲望都处于峰谷。他打开个人终端，在邮件界面停留五分钟，最终只是匆匆打下「保持联系」这一行字，群发给室友大耳、阿兰和赤木。  
把自己为数不多的私人物品放入30cm×30cm×30cm的运输箱里，北信介在三分钟以内完成了行李打包。制服、装备和食宿都由工作地统一分配，他只需要带上身份证明卡和出生以来的详细个人档案。  
四四方方全透明的运输车准时出现在宿舍楼下。上车时距离熄灯还有一小时三十七分。运输车经过城市广场，他遵照纪律起立，向广场上的大屏幕行注目礼，直到它从视野里消失。  
「我们赞颂每个人的无私奉献。」  
「蜂巢时代才是真正的文明。」  
「纪律、忠诚、团结。」  
屏幕上的元首以不变的声调讲述着人类赖以生存的基石。屏幕是彩色的，除此之外都是灰茫茫的颜色。建筑和建筑分毫不差，运输车与运输车完全一致，每个人的脸上都有着和他一模一样的表情。  
这就是他在学校学到的「理想社会」。  
天空是灰色的。  
道路是灰色的。  
室内和车厢内是23℃的恒温。  
不变的、稳定的、合理的社会。  
摆脱了低效的感情束缚与野蛮的欲望纠葛，孩子们在人造子宫中成长，出生时被赋予随即抽选的姓氏和名字。在育幼所接受六年的自理能力与基础常识培训，在学校十二年的综合技能培训。然后，年满十八岁的时候成为一名合格的「工蜂」，等待适合自己的指派工作。  
姓名为「北信介」的「工蜂」，在所有的考核项目都拿到了不低于「A」的成绩，心理评估的稳定性位居全校第一。所以他拿到了现这个工作任命。  
年满十八岁的「工蜂」，没有人会质疑「纪律」与「命令」。  
可以做的事情，操作手册上会写得清清楚楚。  
除此之外，全部是禁止事项。  
「这里是特殊货品合成工厂。」  
负责接待他的工作人员简单地说。  
「这是你的操作手册。本周的补给品已经放入仓库。一周后再见。」  
说完，工作人员转身走上运输车，离开了这个地方。

特殊货品合成工厂，为集体之目的，合成特殊货品。  
每周补充一次消耗品，同时进行交货。  
负责人应每日巡视特殊货品的状况。  
禁止主动与特殊货品进行任何形式的身体接触。  
如特殊货品从指定区域逃逸，应立刻封闭对应区域，并呼叫特殊部门。  
不可以任何方式伤害特殊货品。  
接下来是日常工作的详细清单。

第一遍浏览全文，第二遍仔细阅读，第三遍背诵要点。  
一丝不苟地遵照学校教授的方法阅读完下载到个人终端的操作手册，北信介把内容从头到尾默记下来。  
很简单，甚至比学校教授的课程更加简单易懂。  
唯一需要注意的是这座工厂地处偏远。外出必须穿上防护服，确保全身密封性。  
每个人在育幼所都学到过，这个星球曾经一度因人类的愚蠢而危在旦夕，而万众一心的「蜂巢时代」拯救了人类的命运。时至今日，外面依然充斥着剧毒的气体和致命的辐射，人类根本无法生存。  
非经允许不得外出。  
即使得到外出的授权，也必须穿好再三确认防护服的状态。  
据他所知，除非是工作需要，没有「工蜂」会申请外出。  
因为那样愚蠢且毫无意义。  
他的工作与操作手册的内容完全一致。  
工厂分为两大部分。  
培养间和出货间。  
培养间需要每日向培养槽投放定量的营养物质，每日巡视三次。数十个房间，数百个培养槽，淡黄色的液体里浸泡着近似人类的生物。以人类的年龄换算，大约是从出生三个月到十六七岁不等。这些特殊货品是生命体，有时会睁开眼睛看着他，或者以种种匪夷所思的方式移动面部肌肉。  
果然是与人类不同的「特殊货品」。  
他继续往前走，在第一次巡视接近结束的时候发现了异常。  
房号「Atsumu」编号007的培养槽以及房号「Osamu」编号011的培养槽碎掉了。  
按照操作手册上的指示，北信介立刻返回控制室，准备封闭那两个房间，通知特殊部门。  
但在那之前，他跌倒在地上。  
他上一次跌倒是在十六年前。他不太记得跌倒时的事情了，也不清楚应该怎么应对。疼痛是一种陌生的感觉。有人抓住了他的胳膊，硬生生把他翻过来。  
不，那一定不是人。  
每个受过教育的人都知道，应该尽量避免身体接触。身体接触是野蛮的、低俗的、过时的行为，不慎碰到别人的人必须要开口道歉。  
四只手抓住了他。  
从来没有一位指导者或者一份操作手册告诉他现在应该怎样做。他不可以伤害特殊货品，也不可以主动与他们有身体接触。而其他自己不知道的都不可以做。  
看着那两张嘴角诡异扭曲着的面容，他的心跳开始加快，但并不算太快。只要他们松手，他就能站起来跑进控制室。  
北信介打量着那两个特殊货品。头发像是后天被染上了颜色，一个金发，一个银发，额发梳得一个偏右一个偏左，但长相一模一样。这不是他所了解的人类，每个人类都有着不同的外貌，有着相同外貌的只可能是定制的特殊货品。他们的外貌像极了十五六岁的人类，只是肢体动作和表情和培养槽里的同类一样，十分夸张和野蛮。  
「AI。」  
金发的特殊货品朝他发出低低的声音。他不知道这是什么意思，也许就像野兽的吼叫一样。  
「……AI。」  
银发的特殊货品也朝他发出相同的声音。那两个特殊货品都穿着从出货间找来的衣服，颜色纷乱复杂，让他有点头晕。  
北信介不确定特殊货品能不能听懂人类的语言。但操作手册禁止一切形式的主动接触，所以他都不能说，眼神接触都要尽力避免。  
「给我AI！」  
金发的特殊货品大声说。声音好大，大得他的耳朵嗡嗡作响。他已经有很多年没听过这样高分贝的声音了。北信介闭上眼睛，咬紧牙关，希望自己能忍耐到他们自行离去。  
但他们没有。  
摔伤的地方一跳一跳地疼。他身上的重量越来越沉重。特殊货品的重量都相当沉重。北信介感到一股股热气喷在他的脸上、脖子上和耳朵上。他们野蛮地贴近自己的身体蹭个不停，一次次发出那个含义未知的音节。  
「给你……AI……」  
稍稍低沉的声音，似乎来自银发的特殊货品。有一片触感奇怪的固体拍打着他的脸，飘来奇异的味道。在他的词汇库里没有能形容这种感觉的词语。  
如果他坚持着一直没有睁开眼睛，那么他会拥有一个截然不同的未来。  
但在那一瞬间，他睁开了眼睛，他自己也不知道为什么。  
两双淡金色的眼睛直直地盯着他。  
他们的眼睛在发光。  
银发的特殊货品的嘴里叼着一块深褐色的东西。他在补给品清单上见过这种东西，是提供给部分即将出货的货品的饲料，品名为「巧克力」。  
「巧克力」是剧毒的违禁品，人类不可食用。  
「给你……AI……」  
银发的特殊货品嘴角浅浅地上扬。或许是因为动作又轻又慢，看起来不那么怪异了。  
北信介不太清楚对方想做什么。等金发的特殊货品捏开他的嘴的时候，他终于明白了。  
咬着「巧克力」的银发的特殊货品，想要把「巧克力」送进自己嘴里。  
他不能违背纪律。  
他不能伤害特殊货品。  
他不能挣扎或反抗。  
所以他只能死。  
深褐色的固体掉进他嘴里。奇怪的感觉。他的舌头像是被刺痛似的，一股强烈的冲动在上面蹦跳不停。  
我要死了，他想，心跳达到了每分钟100次。  
固体在他的嘴里融化，银发的特殊货品用自己的嘴唇压着他的嘴唇不让他吐出来。半融化的「巧克力」粘在他的舌头上，一些刺激性的汁液和唾液一起钻进喉咙。  
好难受，他想，心跳达到了每分钟120次。  
银发的特殊货品被金发的特殊货品推开。他刚想把剩下半块「巧克力」吐出来，就被金发的特殊货品堵住嘴唇。像是要确保把「巧克力」全部塞进去似的，金发的特殊货品把舌头伸进他嘴里，使劲往他喉咙里推。  
北信介生平第一次被呛到了，剧烈地咳嗽起来。浑身抖得厉害，他觉得这就是死的感觉。压着他的重量突然消失了。金发和银发的特殊货品在他的身上摸来摸去，垂着眉毛，眼睛也湿润起来。  
「AI！」  
「AI……」  
他们小声说，张开手臂环绕他的身体。  
他没有死。  
他们也没有放开他。  
半个小时之后，银发的特殊货品肚子里咕咕地叫了起来，然后他们跑走了。北信介急忙向控制室走去，却发现控制台被砸坏了一半，到处都是座椅的残骸。他在仓库里找出备用零件，把控制台修好，却发现对外通讯设施全部无法使用。  
「工蜂」没有接触通讯设施零件的权限。所以他只能等一周后联络人员来这里再进行汇报，由特殊部门进行修理。  
他关好控制室，重新设置了密码，避免可能的进一步的破坏，然后封闭了「Atsumu」和「Osamu」两个房间，继续巡视工厂的出货间。  
出货间里是离开培养槽的特殊货品，外表相当于十八岁的成年人。出货间里的自动设施会为他们提供饮食和日用品，有些与人类的用品接近，有些则是危险的违禁品。  
隔着透明的墙壁，那些特殊货品们好奇地看了他一眼，便回去做自己的事情。  
北信介返回控制室的时候，金发和银发的特殊货品又追了上来，嘴角沾着好几种违禁品的碎屑，一左一右地夹住他的身体。  
「AI！」  
「AI……」  
这种失控的情况还要持续七天。  
一个合格的「工蜂」必须完成自己的工作。北信介无视他们，继续往前走。但他们没有放过他，而是越来越紧地贴住他的身体。  
他未能把他们关在控制室外面。他们硬是和他一起挤了进去。他拿起量杯里的晚餐，却被他们全部打翻。  
「给我AI！」  
「……给你AI。」  
金发和银发的特殊货品把他压在控制台上，抓着他的手腕，捏开他的嘴，又塞了一块「巧克力」。违禁品的效果非常可怕，他的心跳再次达到每分钟120次。

那时，他知道「巧克力」是违禁品。  
那时，他不知道「AI」是多么可怕的违禁词，可怕到不能被「工蜂」知晓这个词的存在。  
那时，他第一次真正感受到同类身体的温暖。

[HQ][双宫北][反乌托邦]「AI」②

起床03:00  
早餐03:30  
午餐11:00  
晚餐18:30  
熄灯20:00  
除非遇到紧急情况，经过特殊部门批准，「工蜂」必须遵守这样的作息规律。  
北信介每日所需的深度休眠时长为三小时三十一分。他严格遵守熄灯与起床的时间，除了休眠，就是在黑暗中闭目养神。  
不多看，不多想，不多问。  
但这一天他失眠了。  
休眠舱恒温23℃，皮肤却不停渗出黏稠的汗水。心跳每分钟比平时快了5到10次，呼吸的频率也不规则。肠胃好像出了问题，在腹内痉挛，不时发出咕咕的声音。  
好难受。  
配发给他的制服和装备里没有对剧毒违禁品「巧克力」的防护药物。进入休眠仓以前，他把口腔和牙齿彻底清洁了十来遍，那股刺激性的味道依然紧抓着舌头和喉咙不放。  
三点了。  
室内的灯光自动亮起。北信介慢慢睁开眼睛，让瞳孔逐渐适应光线，一时间只觉得头重脚轻。  
灯光有点奇怪，忽明忽暗。  
先是模糊的一团怪异，随即出现了与人类相仿的扭曲面容。  
金发的特殊货品和银发的特殊货品趴在休眠舱的舱门上。贴得很近，脸颊被压成扁平的一片，四肢乱七八糟地挂住弧形的舱门。  
好奇怪的姿势，他想。  
昨天他找到了一个规律。只要肚子咕咕叫，他们就会跑走，去出货间翻找饲料。他们离开的时候，北锁上控制室的大门，重设密码，然后在熄灯前五分钟进入休眠舱。  
休眠舱与外界隔温隔音。他睁眼之前，根本不知道他们趴在外面。  
北信介从未遇到过这种情况。  
指导者没教过，操作手册上也没写。  
工作是「工蜂」的天职。  
他要完成新一天的工作，打开舱门才能去工作，所以他必须打开舱门。  
按下开关，舱门自动滑开。银发的特殊货品嘴角沾着的口水也被扯成长长的丝线。他们揉着眼睛，看清楚是他就嘴角上扬。  
昨天看了太多次这样嘴角抽动的样子，北已经习惯了。  
「AI！」  
「AI……」  
他们一左一右地扑过来，四只手抓住他的身体，头在他脸上蹭个不停。没有经过消毒间和培养槽的自动清洁消毒，他们身上散发着他没闻到过的气味。  
不干净，不文明。  
北信介试图从休眠舱里起身。他反而被两个特殊货品压了回去。他们抓住他的肩膀和他的衣服，眼睛一眨不眨地望着他。  
他们的眼睛在发光。  
他们不断往前探身，呼吸吹在他脸上，吹得睫毛发颤。他们伸手触摸他的脸颊，摸来摸去，然后戳到了他的嘴角。  
「笑……」  
银发的特殊货品轻声说，戳到他的指尖向上用力。然后是金发的特殊货品，捏住他另一侧的嘴角使劲往上拽。  
北信介知道「笑」这个词。  
这是一个已经灭绝的词语，就像「恐龙」或是「渡渡鸟」。  
过时的、落后的、不需要的词语，就像人类的感情一样。  
「笑了！」  
金发的特殊货品得意洋洋地说。  
他们歪着头打量他，看了五分钟，才满意地松手。北的脸颊和嘴角在抽痛，但当务之急是按时进餐。  
早上三点三十分，他的早餐自动注入量杯中。银发的特殊货品跑得比他快，抓住量杯摔到地上。食物被打翻了，量杯也被摔碎了。  
「没有……AI……」  
「没有AI！」  
银发的特殊货品拿起最后一把完好的椅子砸着地上的食物和量杯碎片。金发的特殊货品跳起来抓住供餐机器，连供餐管道一起扯下来。一场小小的爆炸之后，火焰迅速被扑灭，有毒气体被自动清除，而供餐管道完全堵住了。  
北的胃部发出咕咕的响声，声音越来越大。他手脚无力，跪倒在地，觉得「巧克力」的毒素钻进了血管和肌肉，自己可能要死了。  
但今天的工作还没完成。  
他慢慢走到操作台前，完成每日例行的操作，检查工厂运行情况。除了被封闭的「Atsumu」和「Osamu」两个房间，屏幕显示一切正常。  
控制室的门开着。金发和银发的特殊货品不见了。  
他站起来，摇晃着往门外走。按照操作手册的要求，北信介重新设置了控制室大门的密码。  
门在他身后关上。他按照操作手册上的路线巡视工厂。走到封闭的「Atsumu」室的时候，他突然跌倒了，什么也不知道了。  
也许这就是死。  
死就是不会醒来的休眠。  
很长很长的黑暗，很长很长的寂静。  
有什么东西在刺激舌头。像是刺痛一样，但是不会痛。黏黏的、软软的，固体溶化一半的触感。刺激性的气味像「巧克力」一样，还有点像那两个特殊货品身上的气味。睁开眼睛很困难，他努力睁开一半，看到了眼前贴着的脸。  
「AI……」  
银发的特殊货品小声说，用舌头把声音和黏黏糊糊的东西推进他的嗓子眼。他看到对方的舌尖上沾着棕褐色的液体。  
「更多AI！」  
金发的特殊货品高声喊，手里抓着许多不同颜色的物品，往他怀里塞。  
每一种的物品都是特殊货物的饲料，有着不同的名字和不同的颜色，全部属于危害人体的违禁品。他的头发痛，鬓边沁出冷汗，没法一一找出那些违禁品的冷僻名称。但他知道自己不能碰违禁品。那些东西的重量压在他的胸口和手臂上，他急忙挪动身体，让它们掉落在地。  
融化的「巧克力」流进喉咙。银发的特殊货品一直盯着他，只要他想吐就用嘴唇和舌头逼着他咽回去。金发的特殊货品一个接一个捡起掉落在地的违禁品，又一次塞进他怀里。  
「吃！」  
金发的特殊货品指了指嘴，张开口，做了个吞咽的动作。  
北摇了摇头。他发现自己有摇头的力气了。  
「这是……AI。给你AI。」  
银发的特殊货品说。  
「不可以，是违禁品。」  
他说话了。他竟然和特殊货品说话了。没有任何规定说他可以这样做，但他做了。金发和银发的特殊货品露出了他见过的最扭曲的表情。他们互相对视一眼，异口同声地说。  
「说话了！」  
「说话了。」  
他们瞪大眼睛看着他，伸手摸着他的嘴唇，还把手指伸嘴里摸他的牙齿和舌头。他们的手指也沾上棕褐色，很快就被他们舔干净了。  
「Atsumu！」  
「Osamu。」  
北以为金发和银发的特殊货品在读「Atsumu」室和「Osamu」室的标牌。这两个房间彼此相对。「Atsumu」室在金发的特殊货品对面，「Osamu」室在银发的特殊货品对面，他们刚好能看清楚标牌上的文字。  
「Atsumu！」  
「Osamu。」  
他们朝着他复述了一遍。  
没有任何规定允许他和他们说话。所以他不可以再说话了。  
「Atsumu！」  
「Osamu。」  
「Atsumu！」  
「Osamu。」  
「Atsumu！」  
「Osamu。」  
他们不停地对他说，一边说一边用双手指着各自的脸或是胸口。北信介闭上眼睛，避免和他们视线接触。然后不知道多少根手指开始捏他的脸颊、嘴唇、牙齿和舌头，还往他的嘴里吹气。  
他一直忍耐着，一动不动，一言不发。手腕上的个人终端提醒他现在是一天中第二次巡视工厂的时间。他只好睁开眼睛。  
他们不起来，他就没法工作。  
他必须工作，所以他必须让他们起来。  
但是，让他们起来，一定会形成和他们的接触。  
和他们接触是未经允许的事项。  
不完成工作也是未经允许的事情。  
北信介不确定自己应该怎样做。这种情况不符合他人生十八年以来的经验。所有的指令和所有的工作应该是清晰、单一、明确的，他不能做任何未经允许的事。  
「Atsumu！」  
「Osamu。」  
他们一个朝他的左耳喊，一个对他的右耳诉说。  
闭上眼睛等死，放弃工作，避免接触。  
和他们接触，继续完成工作。  
就像是两个选项在他耳边叫个不停。  
生平第一次，他不得不做出选择。  
「Atsumu。」他对金发的特殊货品说。  
「Osamu。」他对银发的特殊货品说。  
「Atsumu！我！Atsumu！」  
金发的特殊货品——Atsumu——嘴角高高扬起。  
「我是……Osamu。」  
银发的特殊货品——Osamu——弯了弯眉毛。  
北信介感到自己身上的重量轻了许多。他起身想去巡视工厂，腿脚依然有点发软，肚子里依然传出咕咕的声响。  
「吃呀！」  
「吃的。」  
Atsumu捧起所有能找到的违禁品，往他脸上推。Osamu掏了掏衣服，又摸出了一块「巧克力」。  
「给你AI。」  
他们压住他，他还是没能站起来。Osamu捏开他的嘴，Atsumu把一块黄色的植物根茎塞进他的嘴里，使劲往喉咙里推。他被碎块卡住了，快要不能呼吸了，痛苦地整个人蜷缩在地上。Atsumu和Osamu用力拍打他的后背，他用手撑着地板，使劲咳嗽。一块黄白色的碎块被咳了出来，沾着红色的血丝。  
「Tsumu……蠢。」  
「不！怪Sam！」  
喉咙很痛。脑袋很沉。北信介靠着墙壁，试图站起来巡视工厂。他脚下打滑，肚子咕咕地叫个不停。  
「啊……」  
Osamu低低叫了一声。跑开了。Atsumu匆匆抱起地上的违禁品，跟着Osamu跑走。他们的背影消失在拐弯处。北用手扶住墙壁，跌跌撞撞站起来，继续往前走。心跳每分钟90次，呼吸时快时慢。如果到休眠舱里躺一段时间应该能够修复身体的状态。但还没到就寝的时间，他必须完成工作。  
每走三四步，就需要停下来休息一下。走出二百米，他的背后响起双重的脚步声。他们在跑，离他越来越近。四只手抓住了他，把他按倒在墙边。  
Atsumu和Osamu各拎着一大瓶淡黄色的液体，胳膊下面夹着比之前少一些的违禁品，脸颊鼓鼓囊囊的。  
Atsumu抢先一步压住他的嘴唇，把嚼碎的糊状物体推进他嘴里。怪异的味道，像违禁品的颜色一样复杂繁多。细细的糊状物体不会再卡住他的喉咙，却会堆在喉咙附近。Osamu迅速拧开瓶盖，往他嘴里灌淡黄色的液体，直到所有东西都被冲进食道，流入胃部。最初几口，他们把他弄得很难受，但熟练后他们的动作就变得很准确。一个嘴对嘴把嚼好的食物推给他，另一个就去咀嚼整块的违禁品，每塞给他一口糊状物体，就灌几口液体给他。淡黄色的液体的味道不像「巧克力」那么强烈，对舌头的刺激也比较小。  
他们把几盒违禁品全塞进了他喉咙里，液体也给他灌了一多半。他们的嘴巴里已经空了，却还是轮流用嘴唇压住他的嘴唇，把舌头伸进他嘴里，就像给他喂食空气。  
北信介发现自己的胃部不再发出声音，可心跳达到了每分钟100次。  
身体好热。他们的身体也好热。  
「嗯……嗯嗯！」  
「唔啊……啊！」  
Atsumu和Osamu颤抖着，发出好像很难受的声音。他们的身体紧贴着他，他能感到他们的体温上升到了对人类来说不正常的温度。即使是特殊货品也会觉得不舒服。他们难受地弓起身体，他终于找到了起身的空隙。  
但是……  
他走开两步，忍不住回头观望他们的情况。  
他们是非常重要的特殊货品，他是工厂的负责人。  
如果还能修好，自己应该尝试修修看。  
操作手册不允许他和他们有身体接触，于是他戴上一双新手套。通过手套确诊就不算直接的身体接触，他想。他触摸他们的身体，但整个过程很不顺利。他们常常会抓住他的手，抓住他的手臂，搂进怀里或者贴在脸上。Osamu甚至会用舌头舔他的手，Atsumu则倾向于咬他的手指。颇费一番周折，他才摸到他们的下半身。他们各有一个不正常的地方，硬硬的，也许那就是问题的源头。  
他解开他们的裤子，看到了前所未有的景象。  
北信介在学校学习过人类的生理构造，见过别人的整个身体，也见过自己的整个身体。两腿之间的物体应该是小小的、下垂的、萎缩的，但Atsumu和Osamu的那里是膨胀的、上扬的、挺立的。  
摸起来很烫，很硬，血管在上面突突直跳。  
违禁品对人体有害，也许这就是中毒的迹象。  
他没见过中毒的人，关于急救的处理也只是阅读过文献记载。中毒之后要排出毒素才能康复。他本能地觉得应该抓住那里把毒素挤出来。他这样做了，但他们叫得更大声了。  
做错了吗？  
他停下手上的动作，迟疑不定。  
Atsumu和Osamu分别抓住他的手，继续攥住有问题的部位前后挤压。没过多久，毒素被挤出来了。喷得很远，溅到了他脸上。液态的毒素看起来并不危险，是白色的，但闻起来有一股怪异而令人不快的气味。他看了看他们，发现他们的身体已经恢复正常。  
「AI！」  
「AI……」  
Atsumu和Osamu扑到他身上，压住他的身体，脑袋在他的脸上和胸前不停磨蹭。过了一会儿，他才发现他们解开了他的工作服。他看到自己的下半身一切正常，就像没有受到违禁品的毒害一样。Atsumu和Osamu伸手去摸他状态正常的部位，他只觉得他们是多此一举。也许毒素的效果要在一段时间之后才会显现出来。  
黏糊糊的毒素粘在他的脸上，熏得他不太舒服。心跳变成了每分钟120次。Atsumu和Osamu摸个不停，被触摸的感觉越来越奇怪，像是用热水冲刷尾椎骨一样，然后慢慢沿着脊柱上移。汗水不停渗出，但他的身体部位依然保持着正常的形态。  
「停！」  
他第二次开口说话。  
他们好像听懂了他的意思，收手站了起来。北在附近找了个消毒间彻底清理过自己的身体，又换了一身干净的工作制服。力量好像回来了。他顺利完成第二次的工厂巡视工作，而Atsumu和Osamu一直跟在他后面。他去哪里，他们就去哪里，仿佛他的第二个和第三个影子。  
供餐机器彻底坏掉了，没法供应晚饭。  
他进入控制室的时候，Atsumu和Osamu跑掉了，大门自动锁上。十五分钟之后，他们打开大门进了控制室，就像大门是自动门似的。他们拿着违禁品和两瓶液体，像中午那样嚼碎了嘴对嘴喂过来，再用液体冲进他的喉咙里。等他们发出呜呜嗯嗯难受的声音时，他再一次戴上手套帮他们排出毒素。  
「AI！」  
「AI……」  
他们依然喊着意义不明的发音，扑过来解开他的衣服。这一次他们摸得有点用力，北觉得自己快要跳起来了。热水一下子冲到了他的后颈，整条脊柱烫了起来，心跳超过每分钟120次。他们还想继续摸，但他巧妙地从他们中间钻了出去，到消毒室清理全身。  
出来后，北信介发现Atsumu和Osamu的脸颊鼓胀胀的。他用戴上新手套的手检查了一番，里面没有食物，全是空气。他刚把手指抽出来，他们就把他压倒在地上，用整个身体摩擦着他。Atsumu舔他的脸颊，Osamu舔他的耳朵和脖子，把他舔得湿漉漉的。他们不愿意去消毒间，也不愿意回培养槽，身上的味道越来越浓重。北现在已经能从各种各样的气味中分辨出他们的气味。他们的气味染了他一身，现在他也是他们的味道了。  
「给我AI！」  
「想要AI。」  
他们掌握的词句越来越多，说话的时候也不再犹豫，一边蹭他一边索要「AI」。但北信介不知道「AI」是什么。他们瞪大眼睛看着他，他们的眼睛在发光，比灯光还要明亮。  
然后，熄灯的时间到了。  
他应该回到休眠舱，可他们按住他不放。  
「Atsumu！」  
「Osamu。」  
他们对他说，眼睛亮闪闪。  
「Atsumu，」他说，「Osamu。」  
他们立刻起身，等他站起来就跟在他身后。他躺进休眠舱的时候，Atsumu和Osamu试图也挤进来和他一起睡。但休眠舱的大小为他量身打造，他们挤不进来，只好放弃。看着休眠舱透明的舱门渐渐关上，他们的眼睛湿漉漉的。  
「AI！」  
「AI……」  
他们低低地说，摊开四肢，一左一右地趴在他的休眠舱上，使劲把脸贴向他。原本立体的面容立刻被挤成平面，样子要多奇怪就有多奇怪。  
北伸出手，隔着舱门触摸他们的脸。他突然发现自己的面部肌肉在动。透明的舱门映出他此刻的面容。他清楚地看到自己一侧的嘴角上扬。  
「笑」  
这个灭绝已久的词在他身上复活了。  
望着他的Atsumu和Osamu扬起了两侧的嘴角。  
对着舱门上的倒影，北用左手和右手的手指按住自己的嘴角，往上抬起，记住这种嘴角上扬的发力方式。然后他又试了一次，这次他成功扬起了两侧的嘴角。感觉很棒。  
他的心跳加快了。在心跳和心跳之间，仿佛混入了某种前所未有的东西。  
黑暗而宁静的的控制室里，不时传出轻微的机械噪音。  
很轻，很小，每个人自诞生之初就习惯了这种无所不在的机械音。不知为何，这个夜晚，北信介觉得它们的声音格外明显。  
闪出微弱红光的探头，就像一双双眼睛。  
不，应该是他的错觉。  
他闭上眼睛，想。  
这种被注视的感觉，来自Atsumu和Osamu才对。

——距离下一次补给品运送，还有140个小时。

「已经约定好了，所有的Atsumu和Osamu型号都是我的！」  
「哇，你已经有了好几十对Atsumu和Osamu了，还不满意么？」  
「都是我的！你懂什么叫『都』吗？」  
「行了，这种小事没什么好吵的。你喜欢这两个型号，等这次的游戏结束后，让工厂多生产几对。」  
「就是就是，何必为了两个玩物争吵。比起这个，你们的赌注都下好了吗？」  
「这次的『工蜂』，好像是近期最优秀的呢，结果真令人期待。」  
「你们觉得他能坚持几天？」  
「让他现在就去死啊！不过是个『工蜂』而已，凭什么能享受到Atsumu和Osamu！」  
「为他们植入产生爱情的印刻效应是事先约定好的。虽然性格会按照『工蜂』的情况进行调整，但印刻效应的设定是一致的。你买下的那两种型号出货前也做了这种设定吧？」  
「所以我说过了，最开始我就不同意用Atsumu和Osamu！他们可以对彼此一见钟情，也可以对我一见钟情，但绝对不应该是这个可恶的『工蜂』！」  
「好好好，算你押一天。其他人呢？」  
「一周。」  
「以前的最长记录是多久？」  
「十三天吧。」  
「我押十四天好了，毕竟很优秀嘛。」  
「十一天。」  
「那我押三天好了，我觉得这次的不行。」  
「元首，您觉得呢？」  
「孩子们玩得开心就好。对了，这两个型号可以恢复原始设置吧？不必为了玩物争吵。既然你那么想要，游戏结束之后，回收到工厂重新设置吧。会把他们干干净净地送到你这里的。」  
「可是祖父，我讨厌别人用过的东西，就像有了瑕疵一样！我不要了，废弃掉他们！但在那之前，让他们……」

[HQ][双宫北][反乌托邦]「AI」③

第一次，北在灯光自动亮起前睁开了眼睛。  
他看到Osamu把脸压在舱门上，眯着眼弯成一条缝，一直盯着自己。  
「AI……」  
他听不到对方说了什么，但能从口型推断出来。  
Atsumu闭着眼睛，似乎在睡，不过嘴唇贴在舱门上，留下一道湿润的雾气。  
他伸手触摸着他们在舱门外留下的水渍，感到心跳每分钟又加快了5到10次。  
Osamu抬起头，把脸颊贴过来，沿着他触摸的轨迹挨挨蹭蹭。喷出的鼻息在全透明的舱门外留下浅浅的痕迹，片刻便消失不见。  
「AI……」  
Osamu做出这样的口型，伸出舌头想舔他的手指。对方一边说，一边伸手摇晃Atsumu的肩膀。Atsumu动了动头，依然紧闭双眼。突然，Osamu抬起身子，一脚把Atsumu从舱门上踹了下去。  
Atsumu摔得很重，看他身体摇晃的幅度就能想象到那种疼痛的感觉。醒来的Atsumu立刻向Osamu冲过去，却在和他对上视线的瞬间硬生生地拐了个弯，朝他扑过来。  
「AI！」  
Atsumu张大嘴喊出这样的口型。  
北信介看到他的倒影笑了。  
他也不知道自己为什么会笑，但他笑了。  
供餐机器依然没有恢复。距离巡视还有一定的时间，他找出维修工具和备用零件，结果发现这样的故障自己修不好。  
等他把控制室整理好清理干净，在总控台上完成每日的例行操作，Atsumu和Osamu各抱着一捧颜色繁多的违禁品冲进门内。上了密码锁的大门根本无法阻挡他们。  
「来吃！」  
「好吃。」  
他还没戴上手套，他们就吵吵闹闹地抓住他。离今天的第一次巡视时间已经很近了，等他们一口一口嚼碎塞进他嘴里，肯定又要耽误工作。Atsumu依然执著于把整个食物塞给他，抓起一个红色的球状物体按到他的嘴上。Osamu则打开一盒颜色复杂的东西，迅速咀嚼起来。  
「吃呀吃呀！」  
Atsumu说。  
「蠢！」  
Osamu一边咀嚼一边说。  
必须完成工作。北这样想着，接过那个红色的东西，学着他们吃东西的样子咬了一口。外皮比较坚韧，但里面脆脆的，会溅出不少汁液。那些汁液刺激着舌头，很像昨天他们给他灌下的液体的味道。  
「这是苹果！」  
Atsumu睁大眼睛，笑着说。即使他已经习惯了嘴角上扬的「笑」，Atsumu脸上的变化还是太过剧烈了。  
Osamu也睁大了眼睛望向他，停止咀嚼，唾液沿着嘴角流了下来。  
「很甜呀。苹果很甜。」  
Osamu说。  
北艰难地使用着牙齿，把被他们称为「苹果」的违禁品磨碎。他不知道咬碎到什么程度就可以了，便回忆起他们给自己喂食的状况。咬到差不多的时候，就吞进喉咙。微微的刺激感还残留在舌头上，不过，并不会让他难受。  
这就是……「甜」？  
他尚未消化这种全新的体验，Atsumu和Osamu就一股脑儿地塞给他好多好多违禁品。  
「这是蔬菜沙拉。」  
「炸虾！」  
「……三明治。」  
「这个是培根奶油烤土豆！」  
拆开包装，打开盖子，他们熟练地叫出一个个冷僻的违禁品名称。他努力嚼了十分钟才嚼玩一个「苹果」，内核的部分硬硬的，味道和外面不一样，咬起来硌牙，但他坚持咬碎咽了下去。  
直到他嚼完一盒「蔬菜沙拉」和一块「三明治」，Atsumu和Osamu才允许他离开控制室去巡视工厂。  
他们依然跟在他后面，时不时发出咀嚼声和奇怪的吵闹声，好在没有妨碍他的正常工作。上午的巡视很顺利，接下来便是午餐时间。  
看到Atsumu和Osamu没有任何阻碍地打开控制室大门，北放弃了重设密码的打算。他坐在唯一一张完好的座椅上稍事休息，十五分钟后就看到他们各抱一捧颜色不同的违禁品跑回来。  
「这是Toro！」  
「布丁，很好吃。」  
「鸡蛋！」  
「是咖喱呀。」  
「米饭！」  
「炒蔬菜，不错。」  
这次他被要求吃掉炒蔬菜、鸡蛋、咖喱和米饭才可以休息。嚼着嚼着，北感到好累，而且面部肌肉酸痛。他开始怀念量杯里可以直接咽下去无色无味的食物。但Atsumu和Osamu的要求很多。他每吃一种食物，他们都要说个不停，用冷僻的词汇描述违禁品给人留下的感觉。  
「是咸味哦。」  
「浓郁的口感很棒！」  
「溏心蛋黄软软的，如果黏在嘴里，要用舌头舔干净。」  
北习惯性地接纳他们的教导，就像在学校里接受指导者和电脑传授的知识一样。他的记忆力很好，学习也很快，在咀嚼的同时就区分出他们所说的味道。他发现自己的鼻子和舌头更灵敏了，就像他们的语言能力一样迅速增强。但脸颊还是很酸。  
「茶……喝。」  
Osamu递给他一杯淡褐色的液体。  
「有点苦，但是好喝！」  
Atsumu说。  
他们盯着他看，不用多说，他就知道如果自己不喝他们是不会罢休的。他喝了下去。「茶」是温热的，很接近体温，咽下去的时候会涌现出一股不可思议的感觉，就像是躺在休眠舱里进行深度睡眠一样。  
他笑了。他发现自己越来越习惯使用「笑」这个动作。  
「AI！」  
「AI。」  
他们扑过来，四只手臂抓住他，把他拖倒在地上。所有的违禁品都被嚼碎咽下去了，但嘴唇上还残留着各种各样的味道。他们用嘴唇和舌头摩擦他的嘴唇和舌头，也把不同的味道传递给他。Atsumu轻轻咬住他的舌头，Osamu在旁边吮吸他的嘴角。他们轮流蹭他，舔他，用手指拨开他的牙齿，再把舌头伸进来，有时候前后运动，有时候上下左右转动。没过多久，他们又弓起身子，发出好像很难受的哼哼声。他想起身去拿手套，但Osamu用力压住他，继续在他嘴里面最外面舔来舔去。他不能挣扎，以免咬伤对方。  
一个硬硬的东西撞到了他的脸颊。  
果然，违禁品的毒素再度淤积起来，让他们的某个部位向上翘起，角度就像拉到最上方的操纵杆一。他还没戴手套，但他们显然不允许他拿到手套。思考片刻，北决定像以前那样做，用手去抓住操纵杆，动起来，好把它拨回原来的位置。  
但Atsumu抓着他的手腕，不让他碰，再三把挺立的中毒部位往他脸上蹭，往他嘴边送。Osamu舔干净嘴边的唾液，抬起头，捏住他的脸颊，再把手指伸进他嘴里，强迫他张开嘴。  
「给你AI……」  
中毒的部位撞到了他的嘴唇、他的舌头。上面的液体有一股他不知道的气味，和他们身上散发出的味道有点像，但不完全相同，而且更浓郁。溢出的毒素慢慢滑到他的舌尖上，他觉得再这样下去不行。  
「停下来！」  
他勉强从喉咙里发出声音。气息喷在肿胀的操纵杆上，Atsumu浑身发颤。他们看着他，似乎因为他又一次开口说话而笑了出来，但随后又难受地低声叫着。Atsumu把中毒的部位从他嘴里抽了出去，眼眶愈加湿润，有一滴透明的液体从眼角流了下来。  
「想要AI……给我AI！」  
Atsumu说，眨了眨眼睛，又有一滴透明的液体流了下来。  
「AI……」  
Osamu说，贴着他的脸颊，舔着他的耳朵。他感到对方贴过来的部位也是湿漉漉的。  
「不行，那里有毒，不可以吃。」  
思考半晌，他决定告诉他们原因。  
「给你AI，很好吃。」  
Osamu说，把中毒的部位也暴露出来，送到他眼前。  
他摇头拒绝，他们就乖乖退开半步，蜷缩身体，小声哼哼着。他的手套掉出来了，被他们压在身体下面，他根本拿不出来，而且他们也不允许他去拿一双新手套。不得已之下，他伸手抓住他们中毒的部位，帮他们把毒素挤出来，觉得这种感觉就像同时使用两根操纵杆。温热的毒素一先一后地溅在他手上，皮肤上的奇异感觉让他的心跳达到每分钟100次。趁着他们大口喘息的时候，北走进消毒室，把自己弄干净，再换一身自动清洗完毕的制服。  
他刚走出消毒室，就再一次被Atsumu和Osamu扑倒在地。一分钟前他被怎样套上工作服，他们就按照与之相反的顺序脱掉了他的工作服，动作比他穿的时候更快。他们的手指和手掌都很热，超出了正常的身体温度。而他被他们摸到的地方，体温也开始变得不正常。  
好热。  
好热。  
好热。  
他们不仅用手摸，还会用上嘴唇、舌头和牙齿。太热了，他感觉不到痛。体温上升到了危险的高度，心跳超过每分钟120次。他觉得自己可能真的要死了。昨天他也这样想过。那些是错觉，但现在这次肯定是真的。这种感觉太强烈的，他肯定会死。朦胧间他看到自己下面也变得不正常了，因为中毒而膨胀。他伸出手，想把毒素挤出来，挤出来应该就不会这么难受了。但Atsumu和Osamu抓住他的手腕不让他动。他们轻轻抚摸着毒素聚拢的位置，他发现自己也发出了像他们一样低低的喊叫。  
「啊……啊啊……」  
皮肤、头发还有眼睛都在向外分泌液体，唾液也和声音一起从嘴里滑了出来。  
「给我AI！」  
Atsumu喊道，低头吮吸着中毒的部位。嘴唇和舌头的触感让他浑身发抖。  
不行，不可以。他想告诉他们那些都是毒素，但他的身体不听使唤，不是咬到嘴唇就是咬到舌头，根本没法说话。Osamu在Atsumu肩头推了一把。  
「让开！」  
「不让！」  
他们争抢着，最后一人占了一半的危机，你挤我，我挤你。他们的全部体重都压在他身上，不让他挪动身体，不让他移动手臂。然后他们伸出舌头舔他中毒的部位，舔溢出毒素的地方。有时轻有时重，有时舔有时咬。他的眼前是一片朦胧的水雾，感觉死亡的冲击正沿着自己全身的血管跳动。他想起了那些颜色各异味道不同的违禁品，他就像它们一样被放进嘴里咀嚼，滑进他们的喉咙，然后死掉。  
忽然，他的心跳炸开了。  
看不清，听不见，张着嘴。不知过了多久，他的视觉才重新聚焦，看到Atsumu和Osamu一左一右地舔食白色的剧毒物质。  
「那是有害物质，不可以吃！」  
他说，声音很低，听起来很嘶哑。  
「是AI……」  
Osamu说，毫不犹豫地咽下嘴里的东西。  
「AI！晚上我们也要给你AI！」  
Atsumu吵闹道。  
既然毒素已经排出体外，北信介假定自己暂时不会死。但他的呼吸和心跳用了很久才恢复，他亲身体验了违禁品对身体的危害。个人终端通知他，下午的工作应该开始了。  
他以最快的速度穿好工作制服，去巡视工厂。特殊货品们依然对他不感兴趣，培养间和出货间也没有任何异常。Atsumu和Osamu依然从始至终跟在他身后，有时安静有时吵闹。然而在返回的路上，他感到身后有什么东西在动。回过头，他看见Atsumu和Osamu伸手触摸他的肩膀、后背、臀部和腿部。他们看着他的眼睛笑了，手上还在摸。他们的体温透过制服传给他，从尾椎的位置升起一条细细的烫烫的线，穿过了整个脊椎。但这没有影响到他的工作。思索片刻，他决定不予理睬，继续走回控制室。  
第二次巡视和第三次巡视的时间相距不远。短暂的休息后，他完成了第三次巡视。Atsumu和Osamu跟在他身后，就像他的第二个和第三个影子。但这两个影子越来越频繁地触碰他的身体，有时会对他的耳朵吹气，或是用嘴唇贴住他的脖子。发热的感觉也越来越严重，但只要不影响到工作就好。  
结束第三次巡视，他松了一口气。今天的工作圆满结束，吃完晚餐到熄灯之前都是其他需要做的事情。而且，每次进餐时间之前，Atsumu和Osamu都会离开一段时间，他也能一个人好好休息一下。  
轻轻拍打酸胀的脸颊，他希望休眠舱能够减轻自己的中毒症状。连续两天进食对人体有害的违禁品，他的身体果然出现了异常。而那两个跑出来的特殊货品，也就是Atsumu和Osamu，吞下毒素也不知道会不会出问题。不过，他们不是人类，或许受到的影响不同。可那些毒素显然也让他们很不舒服，唔……  
他觉得自己的脑子乱糟糟的，充满各种各样奇怪的念头，这也是前所未有的状况。然后他看到Asumu和Osamu抱着很多违禁品跑了进来，有固体的，也有液体的。  
他渐渐能从他们的表情和动作上读出他们的想法。有些事情他不去做，他们也不会怎么样。但有些事情他不去做的话，他们会不让他工作。后者是必须做的事情，消极抵抗也没有用，还会变得更麻烦，所以他不想再浪费时间。吃下那些违禁品就是其中一项。他忍耐着面部肌肉的酸痛，嚼碎并咽下了被他们称为「炸豆腐」、「拌海藻」、「鸡胸肉沙拉」和「荞麦面」的违禁品，还喝了装在罐子里的「味增汤」。  
他们嚼得和咽得比他快许多，就像吃下违禁品是一件再简单不过的事情。他们吃完就一直看着他，舔舔手指，然后舔舔他的耳朵和脖子。他刚咽完所有的东西，Atsumu的嘴唇就贴了上来，像是检查他有没有吃光那样撬开他的牙齿，用舌头在里面舔了一圈。Osamu解开了他的衣服。北不太明白他们为什么总想脱掉自己的衣服，但他也无能为力。他们又开始了，又舔又吸又咬。  
然后他们掏出中毒最严重的部位，送到他嘴边，让他把毒素吸出来。  
「这是AI！」  
「给你AI。」  
他想说「不可以」，但他们的表情和动作与中午的时候不同。如果他不帮忙的话，他们是不会让他返回休眠舱的。没法好好休息意味着明天无法好好工作。  
「AI很美味……」Osamu看着他，手指触摸他的头发，「给你AI。」  
「是AI！AI你！给你！」  
Atsumu大声说，毒素淤积的部分也像声音一样上下蹦跳。  
中午他们确实把自己的毒素吃掉了，似乎也没发生什么事情。北信介在内心斟酌一下，下定决心，张开嘴，伸出舌头。  
舔是一个很难的动作。看他们做很简单，但自己做起来发现意外地需要技巧。「工蜂」平时很少说话，他舌头上的肌肉就像脸颊的肌肉一样缺乏锻炼。舔一个目标已经十分吃力，何况要同时处理两处中毒的部位。他认真地舔着，嘴里尝到奇怪的味道也没有停下来或者减慢速度。  
Atsumu突然把膨胀的部分戳进他嘴里，撞到了喉咙，有点痛。但好在排毒的过程很快。毒素涌入他的喉咙，他试图把手指伸向舌根催吐，但Osamu抓开他的手，把自己尚未解毒的部分塞了进来。他记得Osamu吃下的违禁品更多，所以排出毒素的过程也更加漫长和痛苦。Osamu试图以缓慢的摩擦协助他吸出里面的毒素，喘息了很长的一段时间，那些引发痛苦的物质才溅到他的喉咙里。他再一次试图催吐，可他们按住他不让他动，还用嘴唇压住他的嘴唇，舌头抵住他的牙齿。那些毒素沿着他的喉咙滑了下去，翻翻滚滚落入胃中。他闭上眼睛，感觉柔软湿润的东西在自己身上游走，让脖子、胸口、腰腹和双腿都开始发热。  
他们用舌头和手指又让他死了一次。  
不过毒素最终还是排了出来，他侥幸未死。  
他们松开他，他站起来走向消毒室。自动门没有关上，他的第二个和第三个影子也跟了进来。消毒室是全自动的，无论谁进来都是同样的操作程序。于是他们和他一起被洗得干干净净的，程序自动选择了合适的工作服，全部帮他们穿好。  
他们显然不适应这种消毒和清洗方式，中间大叫了好几次。但消毒室的自动设施似乎没有做「不得伤害特殊货品」的设置，就按照平时刷洗「工蜂」的方式刷洗了他们。走出消毒室，北信介看着穿上了灰色工作服的他们，发现 Atsumu和Osamu的眼睛都是湿漉漉的。  
「好难看……」  
「你才丑！」  
他们跑出了控制室。跑回来的时候又各自换了一身颜色复杂的衣服，花花绿绿的。  
尽管他们不穿工作服，但还是一直贴着身穿工作服的他。  
「AI！」  
「AI。」  
「AI！」  
「AI。」  
「AI！」  
「AI。」  
他们伸出手臂环绕他，脑袋在他的脖子和胸口蹭来蹭去。很温暖。他们让他里面也温暖了起来。他笑了。他们看到他的笑，也笑了。然后他们又轮流压住他的嘴唇，用舌头拨动他的舌头。轮流这样做，做了很多次，直到熄灯前五分钟，个人终端提醒他要返回休眠舱。  
「明天要给我更多AI！」  
「明天会给你更多AI。」  
他们坐在休眠舱的两侧，一左一右地说。他们没再把脸贴到舱门上压成扁平的形状。北的胸口感到有点空落落的。但他们把嘴唇贴到了舱门上，对准他脸颊上方的位置压过来。  
「AI。」  
他们的口型异口同声地说。  
一股异样的感觉在他的胸口翻滚。像热水的冲刷，像他们触摸的热度，像缩小版的死亡。北想说点什么，但他在三秒之内就睡着了。他从未尝试过如此快速地入睡。他最后看到的东西，是控制室忽然亮起的屏幕。  
Atsumu和Osamu离开舱门，向屏幕走去。

——距离下一次补给品运送，还有116个小时。

[HQ][双宫北][反乌托邦]「AI」④

北信介醒了。  
他并未感受到室内灯光亮起的过程，证明他没能按时醒来。左手指尖隐隐残留着电击的痛感。为了成为合格「工蜂」而学习的孩子早在五岁前就适应了这样的唤醒方式，指导者说适当的疼痛有助于生物钟的形成。北在三岁后就没再被电击过，直到时隔十五年之后，判定他依然处于睡眠状态的休眠舱将他电醒。  
电击令他浑身发颤。  
小时候他就不适应这种唤醒方式。他一度以为电击是他成为合格「工蜂」道路上最大的阻碍。好在他体内的生物钟很准时，经历过三五次电击后，每次都能在灯光自动亮起前醒来。  
微弱的电流没有留下伤痕，滋啦滋啦的刺痛感却沿着神经一直传导到脊柱，尾椎上仿佛都冒出了麻痹感知的电火花。  
北本能地想避免这种情况。电流会在他体内引发一种失控感，而失控意味着混乱。混乱是秩序的大敌，不应存在于蜂巢时代。  
他抬起头，看到Atsumu和Osamu盯着自己，眼睛在发光。  
他们没有把脸贴在舱门上压成扁平的奇怪形状，也没有四肢分开一左一右抱着休眠舱睡。他们站在距离舱门一臂的距离，头发整整齐齐，面容清清爽爽，和他对上视线的瞬间就笑了。Atsumu的嘴角大大地上扬，露出上下两排洁白整齐的牙齿。Osamu笑的时候嘴角的弧度比较小，也很少露出牙齿。  
但舱门上没有雾气也没有水渍。  
Atsumu敲着舱门，对他说着什么。舱门隔温隔音，他听不见他在说什么。他按下按钮打开舱门，Osamu立刻伸手抓住他的腰，把他拽到胸前。北转身往总控台走，准备去那边查看工厂设施的运作情况。他擦到了对方的腹部，Osamu在他耳边低低地哼了一声。  
他的第一步还没迈出去，Atsumu就把他的去路挡得严严实实。Atsumu的一只手搭在他的肩膀上，一只手扶着他的腰。  
「是什么？」  
话音未落，Atsumu的嘴唇就压住了他的嘴唇。侧后方伸出一只手，推开Atsumu的脸。  
「名字……是什么？」  
Osamu说，嘴唇不断碰到他的耳朵。  
「北信介。ID号8191117001」  
他条件反射地回答。「工蜂」接受的最初训练，就是在被提问时第一时间准确无误地报上自己的姓名和编号。脱口而出后，他才意识到自己不应该和他们说话。  
「北信介。」  
「北信介……」  
Atsumu和Osamu一前一后地重复他的姓名，就像对待违禁品一样再三咀嚼。Atsumu只是含着他的名字没有咽下，而Osamu在念叨的时候轻轻咬着他的耳垂。开始是门牙的挤压，很快的，整只耳朵被吸进口中，耳廓被后槽牙反复摩擦。他甚至听到了口水滴落的声音。  
北试图寻找他们之间能让自己挤出去的缝隙。不存在。他们的四条胳膊就像夹住货物的机械臂，紧紧钳住自己，连移动都困难。他叹了一口气，Atsumu立刻挤占了他胸前空出的一点点空间。他被他们夹在中间，就像昨天他们要求他咀嚼吃下的「三明治」里薄薄的一片。  
「决定了，以后叫你北前辈！」  
Atsumu笑得露出了犬齿。对方的额头在他的额头上轻轻撞了几下。  
「北前辈，北前辈，北前辈。」  
Osamu松开他的耳朵，反复说着这个莫名其妙的称呼。Osamu的声音越来越低，手掌停留的位置也越来越低，在他的下腹摸来摸去。  
「AI北前辈！AI！」  
「北前辈……AI……」  
他们又在重复那个奇妙的发音。  
短促、圆润又响亮。  
或许是时隔十五年的电击刺激过于鲜明，北感到他们的手指也带动了电流。麻酥酥地触及尾椎，沿着脊柱上传。颈后猛地一痛，但那里没有电击，只有Osamu的牙齿。  
「很多的、很多的AI。」  
「给北前辈更好的AI！」  
他的裤子里多出两只手。一只是Atsumu的手，一只是Osamu的手。他的心跳轻易地超过了每分钟100次，又轻易地超过了每分钟120次。他看到自己的呼吸带着水雾，腿脚发软，但他们前后夹击，让他没有倒下的空隙。他们的手指带电，舌头也带电。酥麻的感觉击穿了他的头骨。  
恍惚间他觉得Atsumu的手指撞到了什么硬邦邦的东西，随即意识到那是自己充满毒素的部位。中毒的地方在对方掌心跳来跳去。Atsumu用力挤压着，挤出了渗有毒素的液体，也挤出了大量的汗水。Osamu也在后面帮忙，却做了一些前所未有的事情。  
可能是受到注射器的启发，Osamu把手指当成推杆，从外面往里面刺，似乎想和Atsumu里应外合把毒素推出来。但Osamu的手指戳到了奇怪的地方。北学过人体解剖学，他被戳到的地方和前面中毒的部位一样，是人类进化史中理应废弃的器官。那种感觉就像愈合到一半的伤口再次被撕破似的，又痛又胀，难受得他叫出声来。  
「嗯！啊……」  
手指带动的强大推力把他压到Atsumu身上，看起来就像他主动含住对方的舌头。不是的。他小心翼翼地扶着Atsumu的肩膀，在不伤到他们的情况下试图起身，但Atsumu反过来咬住他的舌头不放。好痛。好胀。好难受。昨天经历过的折磨，他今天当然可以忍受。可后面不一样。Osamu的手指带着强大的电流，滋啦滋啦地响着，从脊柱一直麻痹到大脑。他的眼前闪现着电火花，他觉得自己会被电死的。  
「不行……不……行……」  
意识几乎脱离身体，他听到自己发出一些声音却无法理解其中含义。无论如何他们帮他成功排出了毒素。当他彻底失去力气瘫软在他们的夹缝中时，感到自己恢复正常的部分也像身体一样软弱无力。  
Atsumu抬起手，慢慢舔着手指上黏糊糊的毒素。Osamu扶住他的腋下，让他慢慢跪倒在地。他剧烈喘息着，抬头就看到Osamu中毒的部位翘到了自己眼前。  
「给北前辈……AI。」  
未排出的毒素令Osamu声音发抖，身体也跟着颤抖。对方伸出舌头舔着嘴唇，就像示意他也要伸出舌头。  
他张开嘴，伸出舌头，像昨天那样帮对方吸出毒素。中毒的部位轻轻跳动着，Osamu的双手不停摸着他的头发和脸颊。  
「AI……」  
Osamu说，叹息般的声音。  
Osamu吃下的违禁品比Atsumu吃的和他吃的加起来还要多，所以排毒的过程也比较长。挤出毒素需要用一些力道，但又不能太用力伤到他们。他记得他们帮自己解毒的时候用了舌头，似乎很有效，于是也努力地挪动舌头。  
没过多久，一个硬邦邦的东西从外面撞到他脸上。他定睛一看，果然Atsumu体内的毒也发作了。他的嘴只有这么大，没法同时帮他们两个吸出毒素。  
个人终端一次又一次地震动，提示他应该完成工厂的日常操作。但现在Atsumu和Osamu展现出「不做就不让工作」的态度。必须用效率更高的方式为他们解读，北想。他抓住Atsumu中毒的位置，双手轮流挤压起来。  
就像是一边操作挤压机一边扳下操纵杆。  
看样子他做得很成功。Atsumu和Osamu几乎同时排出了毒素。他在实际操作中学习，记住了这种手感和口感，觉得以后也许用得上。  
即使解了毒，Osamu依然把恢复正常的部位往他嘴里蹭，把所有毒素蹭进他喉咙里，不让他吐出来。他的手上湿漉漉滑溜溜的，沾满了Atsumu排出的黏稠毒素。好不容易等Osamu离开，他刚想去擦手，却被Atsumu抓住手腕扭到嘴边。  
「这是AI！」  
Atsumu大声说。  
「给北前辈的AI！」  
或许是缺氧导致的后遗症，听到「AI」这个发音的瞬间，北产生了片刻的恍惚。  
「是AI。给北前辈AI……」  
Osamu轻声说，嘴唇落在他耳朵上，又落在他头发上。  
「这是毒，有害……」  
他不应该和他们说话。但为了特殊产品的优良状态，他觉得自己需要和他们说清楚。  
「是AI！」  
Atsumu突然抬高声调，震得他的耳朵嗡嗡作响。Atsumu瞪大眼睛，脸颊鼓起，眼眶里有些湿润。  
「我们想给北前辈……好多好多的AI。」  
Osamu的嘴唇从他的头发上滑落，压住他的额头，又压住他的眼皮。北闭上眼睛，伸出舌头去舔自己的手指。  
他觉得自己好像猜到了一点「AI」的含义。  
也许「AI」就是毒素。  
他不太会舔，但他的学习速度很快。只要习惯了肌肉的发力方式，做起来并不难。他舔着自己的手指，连指缝间也清理得干干净净。毒素有一股特殊的味道，往上钻入鼻子，往下渗入喉咙。他不知道该怎么形容这种味道，而他们告诉他这就是「AI」。  
Atsumu和Osamu抱着他又蹭又舔，过了十分钟才放开他。他们离开总控室之后，北脚步虚浮地走向总控台，完成日常操作。尽管只是按几个按钮，拉几个操纵杆，身体里却不时闪动电流的火花。他检查了一遍，控制室的设备没有故障。可他后面就像插着一个漏电的插头，不时电击那个尚未完全退化的部位。  
Osamu的手指早已抽出，怪异的触感却一直停在里面。  
他去了一趟消毒室，出来的时候果然看到Atsumu和Osamu抱着一堆违禁品跑了进来。他们各换了一身衣服。每次他们离开之后好像都会换一身不同颜色的衣服，衣服上总有很多颜色，看起来十分晃眼，跟周围宁静的灰色完全不搭。  
他们吵吵闹闹让他吃违禁品，「不做就不让工作」的那种。他只好咀嚼固体咽下液体，在咀嚼名为「豆腐汉堡」的违禁品时不禁嘴角上扬。  
「笑了！」  
「笑了。」  
「北前辈喜欢吃这个吗？」  
「下次还给北前辈拿这个。」  
他们挤到他面前，露出大大的笑。  
「不必，只是觉得里面软软的……」  
北急忙捂住嘴。他不应该和他们说话的，主动开口更是不可以。  
Atsumu和Osamu对视一眼，不露牙齿地笑了。  
「北前辈必须和我们说话！」  
Atsumu喊道。  
「不和我们说话，我们就不让北前辈工作。」  
Osamu迅速补充道。  
他望着他们，不知如何是好。  
他当然会说话。可他不应该和他们说话。可他不能不工作。在不能工作和与他们说话之间，他必须做出选择。对「工蜂」而言，工作最重要。所以他只能选择后者。可他不知道该说些什么。从小到大，他很少主动开口，大多数时间都在回应他人，而且他给出的回答大多数都有标准答案。  
他望着他们，冥思苦想。个人终端提示他今天第一次巡视的时间到了。他无计可施，唯有开口。  
「Atsumu，」他说，「Osamu。」  
然后是长久的沉默。他不知道这样算不算正确的答案。但他们眯起眼睛「笑」了。他们低下头，一左一右，把脸贴到他的脸颊上。  
「AI！」  
Atsumu贴着他的右耳说。  
「AI。」  
Osamu贴着他的左耳说。  
听到那个毒素般的词语，他的心脏先是漏跳了一次，随即像弥补失误一样拼命地鼓动起来。  
可能是今天第一次的排毒比较成功，午餐时他们体内积累的毒素都没有发作。他们又给他带了名为「豆腐汉堡」的违禁品。外面有点脆脆的、里面软软的口感，让脸颊酸痛的咀嚼轻松了许多。他还发现「笑」会传染，就像打哈欠似的，他笑的时候，他们也会笑。几次之后，当他们笑的时候，他也忍不住开始笑。  
第二次和第三次的工厂巡视也很顺利。Atsumu和Osamu跟在他身后。有时他们会抢上几步触碰他的身体，但只要不影响工作就没关系。又一次，Atsumu的手碰到了那个仿佛不断漏电的位置。他全身颤抖，差点失去平衡，四只手臂牢牢抓住了他，没让他摔倒。  
「呼啊……啊……」  
他大口呼吸着，心跳达到每分钟100次。  
「Tsumu，白痴。」  
「要你管！」  
后来他们互相投掷了一些不文明的粗鄙违禁词，他不想复述。等他能站稳的时候，他们就松开了手，盯着他的眼睛在发光。  
直到返回控制室，他们没再碰他。  
晚餐时间，他们一口气拿了很多很多块「豆腐汉堡」给他。他吃不掉的全部被Osamu吃掉了。肚子里有点涨，北昏昏欲睡地等待熄灯。  
Atsumu和Osamu挤到他身边，轻轻舔他的嘴角。以前他们也这样吃过他嘴边的残渣，所以他并不在意。  
Osamu微微抬头，好像要和他说什么。Atsumu用嘴唇压住他的嘴唇，用舌头撬开他的牙齿。  
「北前辈，这是吻。」  
Osamu说。  
Atsumu抬起头，舔着上唇，说。  
「也可以叫亲亲！」  
「我们想吻北前辈。」  
「因为AI！」  
Atsumu之后是Osamu。Osamu压住他的嘴唇，用舌头慢慢抚摸他的舌头。  
「AI！」  
「AI……」  
直到熄灯之前，他们轮流进行着这种名为「吻」的动作。他们以前也这样对他做过，但那时候他不知道这叫做「吻」。他没想到知道和不知道之间会有这么大的差异。吻到一半的时候，他开始模仿他们的动作，直到进入休眠舱才意识到那也算主动的身体接触。  
他不应该那样做的。  
睡意没有留给他更多的思考时间。最后一秒，他看到总控台的屏幕又亮了起来，映出Atsumu和Osamu冷色调的面容。  
一度被Osamu的手指戳到的部位，像漏电似地颤了颤。但那并非唤醒的点击。他沉入了无梦的睡眠。

——距离下一次补给品运送，还有92个小时。

[HQ][双宫北][反乌托邦]「AI」⑤

「哟，今天大小姐没来啊？」  
「她说游戏结束后她会亲自去处置那个『工蜂』的。」  
「啧，装得挺勤快，说白了还不是无聊的嫉妒心。」  
「那边怎么样了？那个屏幕，该不会是……」  
「没错，大小姐可是抱着她爷爷的大腿哭了大半夜呢。元首他老人家就是对这个孙女心软，批准她用这个了。」  
「呜哇，那玩意可是我们的命根子啊，居然能让她拿出来用。」  
「简单说来就是重置设定啦，具体怎么操作的我不清楚，不过大概就是把原来『爱上第一个见到的人』的设定改成了『让第一个见到的人爱上他们』。」  
「昨天就改了，不过还没完全生效。据说今天的效果会比较明显。再怎么改大小姐都不会开心啦，索性不来看了。」  
「因为是玩赏用的『雄蜂』才敢用吧。你又不是没见过Atsumu和Osamu的这两个型号的『雄蜂』，一个赛一个的蠢。」  
「呵，不是说宠物随主人么？」  
「你说她两句坏话倒是无所谓，但别拿『感染者』系统开玩笑。」  
「敢做就要敢被人说啊。你们就是欺负那两个『雄蜂』蠢，不怕他们自己破解『逆向感染』的过程。换成旁边的『工蜂』，大小姐还敢么？」  
「大小姐又不会为了区区一个『工蜂』抱着元首的腿哭上好久呀。」  
「怎么不可能啊，抱着腿求元首，要把抢了她心爱玩具的家伙碎尸万段。」  
「别欺负Atsumu和Osamu啦，他们就是只有外表能看的漂亮蠢货，和大小姐挺般配的。」  
「别以为学到『逆向感染』这个词就可以随便乱用。我看你的脑子除了背几个酷炫名词把妹以外根本记不住更多的东西吧？这一点在设置最初的程序的时候早已考虑过了，即使发生了『逆向感染』，顶多也就能影响到同一型号的『雄蜂』而已。何况Atsumu和Osamu本来就是产量不多的新型号，让大小姐把别墅锁好直接炸掉就没事了。」  
「你才没常识吧！那可是元首的别墅。」  
「就是就是，炸掉大小姐心爱的收藏，你就等死吧。」  
「话说回来，这个『工蜂』看起来蛮可爱的。未来会作为『雄蜂』生产吗？」  
「不可能。」  
「真受不了，你的脑子还正常吗？」  
「他太聪明了，也太危险了。」  
「聪明？我怎么看不出来。他明显被两个漂亮蠢货迷得晕头转向的。就算大小姐也沉迷漂亮蠢货不可自拔，好歹她那边是上百个啊，每个搞她一次她就升天了。」  
「别说蠢话了。『工蜂』的不可控因素太多，数量也太庞大。安全起见根本不能让他们接入『感染者』系统。控制他们的是削弱版的『蜂巢』系统，还要配合药物投放才行。」  
「说那么多扫兴的做什么，喝酒喝酒。」  
「敬我们的祖先。」  
「敬第一个操作大脑的开发者。」  
「哈哈哈，太讽刺了吧，居然要敬祖先的手下亡魂。」  
「要的就是这种感觉！」

北信介醒来了。  
舱内恒温23℃，额头上却沁出黏稠的汗水。  
发现自己在电击前2分钟醒来，他松了一口气。他睡着了，但睡得并不好。醒来之前他竟然做了梦。梦是幼稚和不成熟的表现，他上次做梦还是在五岁的时候。  
梦里他一直在奔跑，稍微慢一点就会被电流追上。有几次电流在他的背部溅出了火花，一直钻进尾椎。睁开眼睛的时候他还记得那种疲惫感，但身体告诉他一切正常。  
主控室的屏幕自动休眠。Atsumu和Osamu凑在一起说着什么，他们的后背挡住了他的视线，他看不到他们的口型。  
灯光自动亮起前五秒，他们往休眠舱前凑，Atsumu伸手整理了一下头发。Osamu先看到了他，眼睛微微睁大，眉毛微微上扬。随后Atsumu也看到了他。  
他们望着他，眼睛在发光。但他觉得有什么不一样了。昨天有一点，今天更明显。  
他们眼睛里的光芒就像是灯光，为了照亮的功能而存在。  
「北前辈……」  
Osamu用口型这样说，慢慢把嘴唇贴到透明的舱门上。连着呼吸，嘴唇带出一层薄薄的水雾。北不知道该做什么，但对方从头到脚都在暗示他。  
这股暗示的力量相当强大，直接推动了他的身体。嘴唇触到了微冷而坚硬的东西，他才意识到自己隔着舱门重叠了对方的双唇。舱门微微震动，他看见Osamu的双手拍在上面，留下深浅不一的掌印和指纹。  
三分钟后，Atsumu从另一个方向敲了敲舱门，也把嘴唇贴了过来。当肌肤停留的时间变长，舱门也渐渐有了温度。不知道是谁从外面按了开门的开关，舱门自动收拢，Atsumu点到舱门上的舌尖迅速刺入他嘴里。  
搅动，搅拌。  
Osamu伸进裤子的手也在做同样的事情。  
有过几次经验的他知道自己不会真的死掉。但排出毒素的过程还是让他短暂地失去意识。  
「北前辈，帮我们……」  
北跪坐在地，本能地握住了靠近自己的东西。很硬，很烫，因为中毒而肿胀。Osamu低声说了些什么。余震的冲击波让他无法思考，他只能按照对方的指导去做。当他想起自己应该避免和他们的身体接触时，嘴已经被Atsumu堵住了。  
不容拒绝。  
中毒的部位大大地膨胀起来，一直顶到喉咙里。好热，好深，好难受。咽喉被撬开的感觉让他想吐。但喉咙收缩的感觉让肌肉勒得更紧，他甚至没法靠自己的力量把充斥毒素的器官吐出去。  
撞击、撞击、撞击。  
北觉得自己变成了被两个滑块撞击的冲压机。喉头一热，他清晰地感到黏糊糊的毒素沿着食道滑入胃部。手掌和手指也沾满黏糊糊的东西。他伸出舌头，像昨天那样把自己的手舔干净。  
味道好浓。  
是毒素。  
或者是，他不明所以的「AI」。  
「北前辈！」  
「北前辈。」  
他们各伸出一只手，一左一右地固定住他的头颅。Osamu触摸他头发的动作更轻柔，Atsumu的手指则用力地抓住他的头皮。  
「AI我们吗？」  
他们同时开口，声调一高一低。  
看他们的样子，他就知道这是自己不得不回答的问题。他的脑袋被他们抓住，点头或摇头都做不到，只能和他们说话。  
至少操作手册上没有明文禁止和他们交谈，他想。  
「我不知道那是什么。」  
说出的话语必须清晰而富有逻辑，不可以说出具有歧义或自己不能确定其含义的词句。  
每一位合格的「工蜂」都严格遵守这样的行为准则。  
「我不会说出我不理解的词。」  
他认真地说。  
Atsumu和Osamu松开了手。他们歪了歪头，嘴角扬起，却没有露出牙齿。  
「没关系，我们可以教北前辈什么是AI。」  
「晚上！晚上我们来做一些真正的AI的事情！」  
然后他们没再打扰他工作，依然拿来很多违禁品要求他吃。他吃完了，面部肌肉渐渐习惯咀嚼的感觉，舌头也尝出了不同的味道。但毒素的味道似乎一直黏在上面。他巡视的时候，他们跟在他后面，难得的安静，也不会乱碰他。他们不出声，他反而在想他们之前哼出的那些奇怪的声音，时高时低，就像蕴藏着某种自己不懂的规律。  
工作之余，他会想他们的事情。  
他想了很多。  
合格的「工蜂」不应该思考工作之外的事情，但他忍不住。  
午餐时间，他返回总控室。进门前Atsumu和Osamu抢上几步挡住他的去路。他长长地出了一口气，又觉得这种感觉不是叹息。  
「北前辈必须和我们说话！」  
Atsumu喊道。  
「不和我们说话，我们就不让北前辈工作。」  
Osamu迅速补充道。  
还是同样的发言，还是同样不露牙齿的微笑，但北信介觉得有什么变了。  
「Atsumu，」他说，「Osamu。」  
身体接触是明文禁止的事项。他没有戴手套，伸出手，轻轻摸他们的头发。很暖，从手指到胸口都很暖，暖得他嘴角上扬。  
Atsumu和Osamu没有笑，也没有凑过来蹭他。他们一动不动地看着他，稍微睁大眼睛。过了十几秒，他们跑走了。  
北信介盯着自己张开的双手。  
他做了绝对不应该做的事情。但就像他第一次笑的时候一样，感觉很棒。

——距离下一次补给品运送，还有77个小时。

[HQ][双宫北][反乌托邦]「AI」⑥

即使北信介已经习惯了咀嚼，进食违禁品的速度还是远远不如Atsumu和Osamu。他一边用力嚼着三明治，一边侧头望向他们。他们的目光碰到他的目光就弹开了。他看着他们的时候，他们根本不往他这边看。等他低头拆开另一件违禁品的包装时，仿佛感受到了双重视线的压迫。北抬头朝他们望去，发现他们又一次飞快地移开视线。而等他吃完的时候，他们的手已经塞进他的裤子里。  
「北前辈AI我们吗？」  
Osamu咬着他的耳垂轻声问，带着电流的手指触碰到不应被触碰的地方。他本以为一上午的时间足够让自己淡忘电击的触感，但是没有，酥麻感愈演愈烈。  
「北前辈的这里明明就很AI我们呀！」  
Atsumu触摸着他因为中毒而肿胀的部位，手指滑动，却没有用力挤压。  
「说吧，北前辈，说出来就轻松了，AI……」  
「AI！」  
Osamu的声音吹着他的耳朵，Atsumu的声音就像强调般地响亮。  
他们停下动作，留给他少许呼吸的空间。北喘息着，摇了摇头。  
「这是累积的毒素……是毒，排出去就好了。」  
他解释道，喉咙干涩，声音听起来也很沙哑。Atsumu和Osamu对视了一眼，松开了他。松开也好，他想，排毒的手法他已经学会了，他可以自己解决。他伸手握住因为毒素而肿胀的部位，突然感到天旋地转。  
Atsumu和Osamu的脸突兀出现在天花板。不对，不是在天花板上，而是在他的上方。他被推倒在地面，脸朝上。Atsumu在他的右边，Osamu在他的左边。他们一只手把他的肩膀压向地面，另一只手抓住他的手腕，同样按到地上。  
北试着挣扎了一下，很轻，不会伤到他们，可自己也动不了。他的脖子还能动，腿也能动。他抬起头，看到自己中毒的部位竖了起来，顶端渗出透明的毒素。  
好热，好难受，心跳在每分钟120次上下起伏。  
「可以……可以放开我吗？」  
他艰难地说。  
「不放。」  
Osamu盯着他的眼睛说。  
「北前辈说AI我们，我们才放开！」  
Atsumu盯着他的眼睛喊。  
「我不会说出我不理解的词。」  
他重复道。  
「北前辈不说，我们就不放！」  
Atsumu嚷道，按住他的手更加用力。他的肩膀痛，手腕也痛。头很沉重，眼前模模糊糊的。中毒的感觉好难受。  
「如果不及时排出毒素，」北艰难地移动着嘴唇和舌头，「我可能会死。」  
「那你就去死吧！」  
「去死。」  
他们的眼睛闪着光，可那光芒的温度让他浑身发抖。又一次宿舍的空调坏掉了，北和室友裹着被子瑟瑟发抖，等工作人员来维修。那时的温度就像现在他们眼睛里的光。  
他们叫他去死。  
天花板在摇晃，让他头晕脑胀。北闭上了眼睛，可快要涨破脑袋的不适感并未改善。中毒的部位依然肿得很厉害，也没法挤出毒素缓解症状。心跳和呼吸挤压着大脑，严重积压了思考的空间。现在的他很难再去想些什么，但他至少要把自己想好的事情告诉他们。  
「如果……」  
他抖得很厉害，牙齿咯咯响，不小心就会咬到嘴唇和舌头。  
「如果我死了，你们……」  
他必须告诉他们，告诉他们他想了很久的事情。他努力睁开眼睛，想再多看一看他们，在死前多看一看他们。  
Atsumu和Osamu明显地皱起了眉头。  
「我们想听的不是这个，北前辈。」  
Osamu用膝盖压住他的手臂，舔了舔空出来的手指。沾上唾液的手指亮晶晶的。  
「AI！AI！AI！发音明明很简单呀！」  
Atsumu焦急地说。  
Osamu把手伸进了他的裤子，不是中毒的前面，而是触摸后方的凹陷。北本来已经没有那么难受了，但Osamu的指尖的电击把所有的不适感加倍塞回他体内。  
还在往里面挤。  
往里面……挤……  
北信介扭动着，弓起身子的模样就像那种被他们称为「虾」的违禁品。电流击穿了他的内脏。他不知道是电源正在插进去，还是自己的内脏正在被抽出来。  
他会死的。  
真的会死的。  
他拼命地想把话说给他们听，可嘴里被喘息和无意义的声音挤满了。他什么也说不出来。Atsumu和Osamu望着他，眼睛闪着光，嘴角上扬却没有露出牙齿。  
他们在笑。  
他们笑着看他死去。  
「北前辈，快说！」  
「说呀……北前辈。」  
北感到自己的眼睛里溢满了液体，顺着脸颊留下来，就像皮肤上溢出的汗水一样，咸咸的，苦苦的。他张了张嘴。Osamu的手指又往里面扭了扭，撬开他的喉咙，音节一个一个蹦出来，断断续续的，就像触电时的抽搐。  
说出一个字都好痛苦。  
但是，必须告诉他们。  
「我、我死了、死了之后……你、你们……啊！你们……等、等补充、补充的消耗品来的时候……唔！只、只有来补给的时候，出口才、才会打开嗯！嗯嗯！不想被废弃就、就要跑……穿、穿上防护服，跑、跑、跑！往南、往南跑……跑呀……」  
他虚弱地说。  
电流和毒素纠缠在一起，撕碎了他的神经与内脏。他吐出最后一口气，看了Atsumu和Osamu最后一眼。  
无论是「货品」还是「工蜂」，或迟或早，总有一天会被废弃。这是他们理所当然的结局。  
但是，不知为何，他不想让他们被废弃。  
北失去了意识。  
指导者说，有生命就有死亡。死亡是和生命对等的存在，所以不必畏惧死亡。  
活着就像是接通电源的机器，睡眠就像是断开电源的机器。而死亡，就是永久性的断电。  
唯有「工作」，才能给予「工蜂」生存的意义。  
现在他的电源已经断开了。  
被电击的麻痒感仿佛还在意识中滚动。内脏酥酥麻麻的，就像身体内外被灼热的水流激烈冲刷过一遍。有人在说话，有四只手在触摸他。他听到了声音，他的电源又被接通了。  
他没有死。  
睁开眼睛的时候，他被光芒刺痛了，眼眶里流出热热的液体。他看着Atsumu和Osamu的面容。他们迅速移开了目光，可他的目光怎样也无法从他们脸上移开。  
他突然发现，即使没有「工作」，自己也想活着。活着，看看他们，这样就好。  
他看了他们好久。他们偷看了他三四次。终于，Atsumu决定跟他说点什么。  
「『废弃』是什么意思呀，北前辈？」  
北认真思考着，在回忆里找到了很多的例子。  
不合格品会被废弃。  
违反规定会被废弃。  
严重伤病会被废弃。  
超过年限会被废弃。  
被废弃的人和物品去了哪里呢？  
没有人知道，也没有人问。废弃就意味着永远的消失。他再也没有见过被废弃的同学或者货品。指导者说废弃是一种明智的处置方式，是对资源的循环再利用，是人类文明的优势。  
「『废弃』就是……消失了，再也见不到了，没有感觉了……可能很像死亡的感觉。」  
「不能再吃东西？」  
「不能。」  
「不能再穿好看的衣服了吗？」  
「不能。」  
「不能再……再见到北前辈了吗？」  
「不能。」  
「我们真的会被废弃吗？」  
「会的。」  
他们你一言我一语地问，他给出了相差无几的回答。当他说他们会被废弃的时候，他们睁大了眼睛，肩膀微微颤抖。  
「因为你们是不合格品。不合格品会被废弃。」  
「可是我们不想被废弃！」  
Atsumu喊道。  
「我也不想让你们被废弃。」  
北轻声说。  
这样不对，但这是他的真实想法。  
「帮帮我们呀，北前辈。」  
Atsumu抓住他的手，急匆匆地说。  
「现在我们都无法离开工厂，」他冷静地说，冷静得让他自己有些不安，因为他竟然如此冷静地思考着绝对不应该做的事情，「但在大约七十多个小时之后，补给的人员会来，出口会打开。外面的环境不适合人类生存，但你们是特殊货品，也许能活下来。工厂里有几件备用的防护服，你们都穿上。补给人员会和我说话，你们找机会逃出去。往南走。南方会比较温暖，或许你们能活下来。」  
「那……北前辈呢？」  
Osamu看着他的眼睛，说。  
「我会被废弃。」  
他不假思索地回答。  
「为什么呀！」  
Atsumu终于也肯看他的眼睛了。  
「因为我也是不合格品。」  
合格的「工蜂」应该处置掉这两个不合格的「特殊货品」，然后如实汇报。但他不想那样做。所以他是不合格品，而不合格品应该被废弃。  
他不会撒谎的。等Atsumu和Osamu离开之后，他会如实汇报发生在工厂里和自己身上的异常，然后接受自己被废弃的命运。  
「北前辈可以跟我们一起走呀！」  
「我无法在外面生存。」  
比起死在外面浪费资源，不如接受废弃，让死后的自己被循环利用。  
从小他就被如此教导。  
「如果……」  
Osamu望着他，眼中的光芒时明时暗，时冷时热。  
「如果北前辈把我们抓起来，交给其他人，让他们废弃掉我们，是不是就不必被废弃了？」  
「『工蜂』一般会在四十岁的时候被废弃。即使表现优秀，也会在五十岁之前被废弃。所以，我将来一定会被废弃的。」  
听他这样说，Atsumu和Osamu低下了头。他伸出手，轻轻抚摸他们的头发。  
很暖。  
让他的胸口很暖。  
「我也不知道为什么，但是……我不想让你们被废弃。我想让你们活下去，我想看你们笑，就像你们最开始教我的那样。」  
可他们没有笑。  
北看到他们抿着嘴，脸颊的肌肉紧绷绷的，眼眶里湿漉漉的。他笑了，学着他们的样子，伸出手指按住他们的嘴角，轻轻往上抬起。  
他们依然抿着嘴，一人只有一侧的嘴角上扬，看起来怪怪的。北不知道他们是怎么了。大颗大颗的水珠沿着他们的脸颊滑落。有些滴到了他们的嘴唇上。这种从眼睛流出来的汗水又咸又苦，也许是他们觉得太难吃了吧。他凑近他们的脸颊，小心翼翼地舔掉了水珠。  
「AI……」  
「AI……」  
他们低低地说。声音很小，但听起来很熟悉。他好像很久没有听到过他们用这样的语气说出这个他尚未理解的词语。开始的音量很低，慢慢抬高了。很响亮，就像他们跟在他身后巡视工厂时发出的奇怪声音。  
「AI！」  
「AI。」  
「AI！」  
「AI。」  
他们的手臂环绕他，轮流用嘴唇和舌头压住他的嘴唇和舌头。个人终端不断震动，提醒他应该开始第二次的巡视。但他没有理会，而是试着张开双臂，学着他们的样子去拥抱他们。  
感觉很棒。  
北信介不知道自己有没有成功地排出毒素，但他没有死。也许「AI」是可怕的毒素，但「AI」会让他想活下来，让他想再多看看他们。

——距离下一次补给品运送，还有75个小时。

[HQ][双宫北][反乌托邦]「AI」⑦

从Atsumu和Osamu眼睛里流出的液体是温暖的，就像凝结着他们的体温。  
他们很温暖。  
北信介清晰地意识到他们的体温比自己更高。他们的体温就像深深印入他的体内，让他的体温也一起升高。  
有时冷，有时热，视野里的景物时而放大时而缩小。小小的电击在体内慢慢颤动，让他的内脏发抖，也让他全身颤抖。  
第二次和第三次的巡视都很顺利。他们安安静静地跟在他后面，就像第一天那样。有时他们会一左一右地挡在他面前，睁大眼睛，目光中充盈着温暖的光芒，专注地望着他。他抬起手抚摸他们的头发，轻轻叫出他们的名字，他们就会听话地让路。  
晚餐时间，他返回总控室，Atsumu和Osamu站在门口挡住他的去路。他们看着他，眼睛在发光。  
他抬起手，却被他们打断。  
「要抱抱！」  
「抱抱。」  
北张开双臂比划了一下。其实他中午已经试过了，他们的体型比自己还要大一圈，很难一次性抱住两个人，手臂根本环绕不住。  
他思考着是先抱Atsumu还是先抱Osamu，却发现他们两个已经挤到一起，似乎都想站到他正对面的位置。他们挤压得很用力，挤得最激烈的部分已经被压平了，就像最初在舱门上把脸挤成扁平的形状。  
北笑了。  
他张开手臂，刚好能够搂住拼命挤压对方的Atsumu和Osamu。他感到他们的身体僵硬了一下，然后两双手臂胡乱搂住他，越来越紧。  
「北前辈好温暖……」  
治低声说。  
他抱紧他们，他们的身体还是那么温暖，但周围越来越冷了。  
他们跑走去拿违禁品了，留下他一个人在总控室。他知道过不了多久他们就会回来，可他们不在的总控室突然变得又大又空。他无意识地用双手抱着胳膊，连打了好几个寒颤。  
他记得防护服能让人在外面生存三到五个小时。根据教材上的记载，外面的生态环境已经被彻底毁坏，只有城市及周边设施勉强维持自给自足。  
外面既寒冷又黑暗，空气稀薄，充满致命的辐射。不过如果一直向南，有可能看到太阳。那边的温度勉强能保持零度以上，脱掉防护服也不会被冻死。  
但那边真的是一个很远很远的地方。没有交通，也没有城市，走路的话不知道要多久。工厂里只有四套防护服，他不知道够不够用。  
也许他可以改造防护服，让它们支撑的时间再长一些。  
现在的他已经不会对自己冒出的「不正确」念头感到惊讶了。他不应该随意改动工作用品，但为了他们，他愿意那样做。  
「北前辈！」  
「北前辈。」  
Atsumu和Osamu拿来了比平时还要多的违禁品，他看到他们每个人怀里都抱了好几块「豆腐汉堡」，口袋里也鼓鼓的，塞满了东西。  
他们把所有包装袋丢在地上，从口袋里掏出一些奇怪的小物件捧到他面前，笑得露出牙齿。  
北拿起一个透明的小瓶，发现里面是一些透明液体，很粘稠，流动的速度不快。他拧开瓶盖，用手掌扇风，闻了闻味道。无味无臭。想起现在是晚饭时间，他们拿来的违禁品多半是让他吃的，北恍然大悟，拿起瓶子准备把液体喝下去，却被他们死死拽住手腕。  
「别喝呀北前辈！」  
「这个不能吃。」  
「不是让我吃的吗？」  
他疑惑地问。  
「不能吃！这个、这个，这个是……」  
向来声音很大的Atsumu越说越小声，脸上明显泛红了，低着头不敢看他的眼睛。  
「是用来AI的东西，我们晚些再用。」  
Osamu解释道。  
「好的，我知道了。」  
他点点头，说。  
拧好瓶盖，他把它交还给Atsumu。Atsumu的手很热，热到烫了他一下。Atsumu的身体明显地抖了一下，一个纸盒掉落在地。纸盒好像被撕开过了，落地的冲击导致内容物飞出纸盒。  
那东西是橡胶质地，圆圆的，可以拉出一层薄膜。上面还沾着一点油乎乎的东西，闻味道有点像机械润滑油。  
他推测这个也像刚才那个小瓶一样不能吃，所以没有把它往嘴里放，仅仅是望着他们，等待解答。  
「这、这个是……是套在那个、那个上面的！」  
Atsumu断断续续地说了几句，突然爆发出一声吼叫。可惜对方所说的内容指代不明，他没怎么听懂。  
「你的脸好红。」  
Atsumu的脸红得快要渗出鲜血了，他很担心，伸手摸了摸对方的脸颊，结果又被烫了一下。而Atsumu的反应比他还要强烈，接触的瞬间整个人都蹦向了天花板。  
「北前辈，不用管那个白痴。」Osamu抢上一步，抓走他手里的橡胶薄膜，「其实这个东西是用来……用来吹的。」  
「用来吹？」  
Osamu这样一说，他更加不解了。  
「就像是吹气球一样。」  
Osamu解释道。  
Atsumu的脸不再那么红了。他从Osamu手里接过橡胶薄膜，鼓着腮帮子，用力吹了起来。橡胶薄膜在他手里迅速膨胀，扩大了很多倍，变成富有弹性的奇妙物体。Atsumu用两只手向上拍打鼓起来的橡胶薄膜，它飞到了半空中，又慢悠悠地落下。  
「气球是什么？」  
他问。  
「气球就是跟这个差不多的东西。」  
Osamu夺过Atsumu抛到半空中的「气球」，往北这边拍打。他接过「气球」，试着像他们那样拍打两下，看着气球轻飘飘地飞起，又轻飘飘地落下。  
这种感觉很奇妙。他不知道该如何形容这种感觉。  
「但这样做有什么意义？」  
北疑惑地问。  
「就是……就是玩呀！」  
Atsumu思考了一下，说。  
「玩是什么？」  
他发现自己不了解的事物越来越多。他以前根本就不知道世界上还有那么多自己闻所未闻的东西。  
「玩就是……就是做点事情让自己很开心、很高兴！」  
「开心和高兴又是什么？」  
「呃……」  
Atsumu抓耳挠腮，一时不知该如何回答。Osamu迅速接过话题。  
「就是我们和北前辈在一起的感觉。」  
他伸出手，右手按住Atsumu的胸口，左手按住Osamu的胸口。  
他能感到他们的身体比平时要热，心跳比平时要快。他自己也是如此，体温升高，心跳加快。  
「我明白了。」  
北笑着说。  
「也就是我和你们在一起的感觉呀，很开心、很高兴。」  
他们睁大眼睛看着他，看了好久。他们的肚子咕噜噜地响了起来。他的手掌往下移，轻轻抚摸着他们咕咕叫的部位，感到自己的腹部也发出差不多的声音。  
「我饿了，北前辈。我们吃饭吧。」  
Osamu快快地说。  
「好呀。」  
他又学到了一点。这种感觉叫做「饿」。饿了就是饿了，并不会让他死掉。  
他们做在一起，一起吃各种各样的「违禁品」。不过这次和以前几次都不一样。Atsumu和Osamu常常会把自己吃到一半的「违禁品」塞给他，要求他「尝一口」。后来他渐渐看明白了，他们只会把那种吃完眼睛闪闪发亮的「违禁品」往他的嘴里送。「违禁品」的味道都很浓重，他好不容易才习惯，但舌头偶尔还是被刺激得微微发痛。他小口小口地咬着「豆腐汉堡」咀嚼，另一只手捧着他们给他的「气球」，时不时拍两下。轻飘飘的感觉让他觉得很「开心」。  
他们一边吃一边跟他说话，给他讲了很多他从来没听说过的事情。他学到了很多新名词，太多太多了，他一时消化不完，只好强记下来以后慢慢理解。他们说天空应该是蓝色的，蓝色的天空里有金色的太阳、银色的月亮和星星、洁白的云朵。天空之下有绿意盎然的树木、五颜六色的花草、棕褐色的泥土，还有蓝色的河流、绿色的湖泊和无边无际的大海。他们说了好多种颜色，说不清楚的时候就跑出去拿出很多很多件颜色各异的衣服，比比划划地告诉他这是什么颜色那又是什么的颜色。  
缤纷的色彩在他眼前打转，他感到头晕目眩，但他们讲得很高兴。他们很高兴，他也觉得很高兴。他很久没有跟人说过这么多话了，并不知道一边说话一边吃东西是件危险的事情。说到中途，Atsumu突然喊痛，原来是不小心咬到了舌头。  
他让Atsumu伸出舌头，他来给他涂抹药膏。可对方说药膏有怪味，才不要涂抹在舌头上，怎么都不肯张嘴让他抹药。  
「不上药会感染的。感染之后如果治不好，会被废弃的。」  
他告诫Atsumu。  
「不上药也可以治呀！北前辈给我舔舔就会好！」  
唾液确实有一定的杀菌效果，可他没有这样处理过伤口。Atsumu说得很认真，眼睛亮闪闪的，还主动吐出舌头给他看。既然他们知道很多他不知道的事情，也许这是他们特有的治疗方法，他决定按照对方说的做。  
北伸出舌头，轻轻舔着Atsumu被咬伤的地方。渗出的一点点血液里有铁的味道，不过更多的还是Atsumu的味道。他怕弄痛他，很轻很轻地舔着。但Atsumu还是发出了声音，鼻子里哼哼着，好像不太舒服。  
「北前辈，刚才我也弄伤了上颚，帮我舔一舔。」  
Osamu说，张开了嘴。上颚笼罩在口腔的阴影里，他看不太清楚。已经在Atsumu这边舔了很多次，他觉得应该差不多了，便来到Osamu身边，舔他的上颚。没有血的味道，只有Osamu的味道，还有一些混杂的食物的味道，又甜又咸。  
「混蛋Osamu！你学我！」  
Atsumu喊道。  
Osamu没有理Atsumu，伸手搂住了他的腰。然后他觉得Osamu的舌头也碰到了他的舌头。  
「我嘴里没有受伤。」  
北解释道。  
「这是AI……」  
舌头舔着舌头，Osamu含混不清地说。对方舔了他的舌头、牙齿和嘴唇，又用嘴唇压住了嘴唇。  
「Osamu你这个家伙！混蛋！白痴！秃子！」  
Atsumu喊出了很多他不太明白的词语，不过即使他听不太懂，也知道那不是什么好词。  
Osamu依然没有理Atsumu，专注地舔他。但Atsumu的存在感一直很强。北努力睁开眼睛，看到Atsumu转身拧开了透明的小瓶，把一些黏稠的液体倒在手上。那些液体在对方的手指上融化了少许，Atsumu也和他对上了视线。Atsumu朝他笑了，看起来很开心的样子。  
「我们要和北前辈做更多AI的事情！」  
Atsumu说，声音刺入他的耳朵，手指刺入他的身体。电流又回来了，更强烈、更强硬的电流。他张开嘴却发不出声音，他的声音都被Osamu咬回喉咙里。手指挤压的触感就像一直戳痛了心脏，心跳瞬间突破每分钟120次。  
Atsumu的手指动得又快又用力，北的每一块肌肉都绷紧了，想把引发电流的异物挤出去。但Osamu不断地分散着他的力气。Osamu舔开了他的牙齿，不让他咬紧牙关，Osamu抓住他的膝盖，不让他并拢双腿。  
「痛……」  
他抓住Osamu的肩膀，声音抖得厉害。  
「北前辈……放松，我们会让北前辈舒服的。」  
Osamu舔着他的牙齿说，一只手绕到他身后，轻轻在那个不应该被进入的位置周围画圈。或许是那些黏稠液体的作用吧，现在似乎没有那么痛了。他急促地喘了几口气，不再去挤压Atsumu的手指。  
「啊！啊啊……」  
他放松的第三秒，一根手指变成了两根手指。Osamu也进来了，轻柔地按动内脏。他什么也看不清了，眼前全是噼里啪啦的电火花。一下、两下、三下，Osamu像是舔他的嘴唇一样，执拗地按动了他体内的引爆开关。  
「AI……」  
Osamu轻声说。  
「AI！」  
Atsumu的声音咬着他的耳朵。  
「不行……我、我会死……会死的……不……」  
他看不清他们的脸了。他现在还不能死。他要把他们送出去。他不能让他们被废弃。  
北拼命维持着自己的意识。  
「不会的……北前辈不会死……」  
Osamu舔着他的嘴角。  
「我们不会让北前辈死掉的！我们AI北前辈！」  
Atsumu激烈地说。  
他肚子里的内脏仿佛都消失了，只剩下他们的两根手指。所有的知觉所有的神经都缠绕在这两根手指上。他们以不同的方式动个不停，撕裂他又粘合他。  
「AI！」  
「AI。」  
Osamu的嘴唇压住了他的嘴唇。Atsumu的嘴唇压住了他的颈动脉。他的视野炸开了，心脏也炸开了。他的眼前是一片耀眼的空白，不知道持续了多久。等他渐渐看清楚Osamu的脸的时候，发现自己的脚心像触电一样发麻，双腿抖个不停，下半身随着那个本应退化的部位一起猛烈收缩。  
现在的他无法咬紧两排牙齿，而被两根手指撬开的部位也像是无法再合拢一样。  
「张开嘴，保持呼吸。」  
Osamu对他说。他不解地望着对方。治叹了一口气，抱起他的身体，分开他的膝盖，让他面对面坐在对方身上。  
「如果痛就咬我。」  
Osamu继续说，轻轻掰开他的下颌，用手指抚摸他的舌头。  
他茫然地回头寻找Atsumu的身影，却发现对方位于自己的正后方，手里扶着中毒肿胀的部位。  
Atsumu的中毒情况很严重，那里好像比平时肿得还要大。  
「北前辈……」  
Osamu扶住他的脸颊，把他的头转回来。  
「我们会一起去南方的。有太阳，有沙滩，有大海。阳光很温暖，沙滩也是暖洋洋的，大海是咸的，就像北前辈的泪水一样的味道。」  
Osamu轻轻舔着他脸上的液体。  
原来眼睛里流出的液体叫「泪水」呀。  
来不及复习这个知识点，他的思维便四分五裂。  
Atsumu进来了。  
咕啾、咕啾的声音，在他体内放大了很多倍，比水泥搅拌机还要吵闹。是痛又不是痛，是痒又不是痒，烫伤般的扩张感把他的意识像气球一样吹起来，近乎透明，近乎爆炸。他咬住了Osamu的手，当他意识到这一点的时候急忙放松了力道，可他还是尝到了铁的味道。  
不要动了，不要再动了。  
他的嘴唇上都是咸味，他的眼睛不断涌出泪水，但他说不出话。他艰难地看着Osamu，觉得自己下一秒就会失去意识，就会死掉。  
「呜……啊……啊啊……」  
他松开牙齿的力道，他不想弄伤Osamu。如果他死了，就没有人给他们处理伤口了。  
「好热……北前辈好热……」  
Atsumu说。对方毫不留情地把整个中毒的部位塞了进来。他挤压着Atsumu中毒的部位，而Atsumu的双臂就像挤压他的腹部一样抱紧他。  
「好紧，好舒服……」  
Atsumu动了起来。电流变成了高压电，每一次冲撞都在他的神经里留下一片灼热的焦黑。他的眼前忽明忽暗，他真的觉得自己要死了。  
「我……」  
吐气和吸气变得无比艰难。Osamu用舌头撬开他的牙齿，他不小心咬伤了对方。  
「我……还想……看你们……」  
「会的，北前辈。我们会一直和北前辈在一起。看太阳，看星星，看花，看海……」  
Osamu耐心地安抚他。  
「不……我会死……毒……」  
「不是毒，是AI。我们要给北前辈很多很多的AI，AI……」  
「AI北前辈……只AI北前辈……」  
Atsumu抓住他的腰，又一次用力地撞入他体内。他忍不住叫出声，感到自己像气球一样轻飘飘地飞起又落下。  
嘭。  
他的膝盖压破了气球。有什么东西炸开了。在他体内炸开，温热的，湿漉漉的。  
他真的没有死。他们真的没有欺骗他。他倒在Osamu胸口，大口大口地喘着气。他看到Atsumu身上的毒已经解开了，中毒的部位恢复了正常状态，小小的、下垂的、萎缩的。他看了看自己的情况，发现他也出现了中毒的症状，半软半硬，顶端涌出透明的毒素。然后Osamu给他看了中毒的部位。现在中毒最严重的是Osamu，像刚才的Atsumu一样严重。  
「我帮你处理……要解毒才行……」  
他虚弱地说，伸出舌头，想舔对方中毒的部位。  
「不，北前辈，这不是毒。这是AI。」  
「AI！」  
Atsumu躺在地上说，搂住他的脖子，用嘴唇压住他的嘴唇。  
「我AI北前辈！很开心！很高兴！」  
Atsumu笑得露出了牙齿，脸颊泛红。  
Osamu把他脸朝下放进Atsumu怀里，捡起了透明小瓶，在中毒的部位上涂抹着黏稠的液体。  
Atsumu张开手臂搂住他，不停地用嘴唇压住他的脸颊和嘴唇，很用力，有时他能感到对方牙齿的触感。  
「我也要给北前辈很多的AI。」  
Osamu轻声说，从后方逼近他。Atsumu搂住他，抓住他的腿往两侧分开，不让他逃走。  
Osamu进来的时候，致命的电击让他晕了过去。但他很快就醒了。他被暖暖的痒痒的感觉唤醒，忍不住叫出声。不仅是脚心，内脏的麻痒感蔓延到四肢百骸。Atsumu搂着他，咬他的嘴唇，手指抓住他中毒的部位挤压不停，每当他濒临窒息的时候就和他说话。  
「我们AI北前辈！只AI北前辈！」  
「我们要和北前辈一起去看好多好多的东西！」  
「北前辈是我们的AI！谁也不能夺走我们的AI！」  
「AI！」  
Atsumu说话很大声，但高亢的声音强烈地贯穿了他的脑海。他听到了，他全部听到了。Osamu在他的身体里，恍惚之间他感受到了他们讲给他听的大海，柔缓的波浪起伏不停。电流变成了包裹他全身的水流，他晕过去了，他醒来了。他又晕过去了，他又醒来了。身体无意识地抽搐。他被他们挤压着，他中毒的部位被Atsumu挤压着，Osamu中毒的部位被他挤压着……不对，那不是毒，就像他们说的那样，是AI……  
AI。  
他在脑海中重复着这个词，这个词涌到了他的舌尖上。但Atsumu强硬地压住他的嘴唇，咬住他的舌尖，不让他说出这个词。他飘起来了，不断地不断地飘起来，高度超过了天花板，超过了灰暗的雾蒙蒙的天空，飘起来就没有再落下。  
他几乎和Osamu同时排出了毒，或者说，是涌出了「AI」。  
他们一度肿胀的部位都恢复了正常。但北感到自己有什么被改变了。不止是肉体，还有肉体以外的东西，再也不会变回原来的样子，就像橡胶薄膜和气球的区别。他瘫软在他们的包围中，意识不清地打着寒颤，觉得自己应该去消毒间清洗一番。  
但Atsumu和Osamu不同意。  
他们的四只手臂抱住他不放，不让他去消毒间，也不让他去休眠舱。他好不容易才让他们听话，同意他帮他们处理好伤口。然后他们就再也不肯放开他，整整抱了他一整夜。他的意识时而清醒时而模糊。他清醒的时候，他们和他说话，说很多他不知道的事情，他迷糊的时候，他们搂着他，用嘴唇和舌头覆盖他的全身。他们很温暖，他们不断对他重复着「AI」，又小心翼翼地不让他说出「AI」。他很开心，却感到自己越来越冷。  
一直被他忽略的个人终端在他的手腕上震动不停。灯光自动亮起的时候，个人终端突然发出尖锐的警报声。半睡半醒的Atsumu和Osamu本能地捂住耳朵。北只好按照个人终端的提示去查看自己的身体信息。  
红色警报。  
体温39.97℃。  
他想站起来，可他已经站不起来了。他看到了Atsumu和Osamu的脸。他们在呼唤他。可他很快就什么也看不到，什么也听不到了。  
他的世界唯余黑暗与死寂。  
胸口好痛。  
他看不到他们，他听不到他们，胸口好痛。  
好痛。

——距离下一次补给品运送，还有61个小时。

[HQ][双宫北][反乌托邦]「AI」⑧

不知过了多久，北信介又做梦了。  
梦里有好多个好多个气球。  
金色的，银色的，蓝色的，白色的，绿色的，五颜六色的。  
轻飘飘地飞起，轻飘飘地落下。  
他的意识就像盛放在那些轻飘飘的气球里，时起时落，飘忽不定。  
好冷呀。  
又好热呀。  
有些气球炸开了，有些气球缩小了，有些气球不断膨胀，越来越大。最大的是灰色的气球，雾蒙蒙的，冷冰冰的。灰色的气球罩住了他，他的世界铺天盖地都是灰暗的色彩。他就像在梦里又做了一个梦，也像在梦里回到了他生于斯长于斯的现实。  
他在灰色的气球里见到了自己7岁时被废弃的室友。那个孩子生病了，高烧40℃，指导者不允许任何人照顾他，要求他自己按照医生的意见定期服药。高烧三天未退，后来他就再也没有见过那个孩子。指导者说那个孩子被淘汰了，大家都知道他被废弃了。  
被废弃的人变成了一片灰蒙蒙的雾气，变成了气球的颜色。  
他在走，然后跑了起来，然后拼命狂奔。没有颜色，走到哪里都没有灰色以外的颜色。可他明明见过更明亮更鲜艳的颜色，闪闪发光的，色彩缤纷的。他来到了灰色气球的边界，使劲敲打着橡胶薄膜。橡胶薄膜又硬又凉，就像钢板一样。  
好难受。  
他浑身都在发抖。浓重的雾气凝聚成又苦又咸的液体，渐渐淹没了他。他的嘴唇和舌头上又苦又咸，嗓子里却极度干燥。他咳嗽了起来，就像第一次进消毒间那样，被含有消毒液的水流冲得近乎窒息，又被消毒机器旋转得晕头转向。  
还给我。  
他的意识在眩晕中旋转。旋涡里有屏幕上一成不变的背景和元首平平板板的声音。  
「我们赞颂每个人的无私奉献。」  
「蜂巢时代才是真正的文明。」  
「纪律、忠诚、团结。」  
声音伸出手指掐住了他的脖子，把他的舌头往外拽。他觉得自己的内脏快要被一起拽出来。肠胃发出烦躁的叫喊，曾经咽下的东西朝反方向奔涌。  
他吐了。  
嗓子眼火辣辣地痛，他吐到没有东西可吐了，还在反胃，不断干呕。泪水、汗水和口水混合在一起，散发出难闻的气味。他不知道自己是睡是醒。如果他醒着，身体为什么不听使唤？如果他睡着，这么难受为何还不醒来？  
「北前辈！」  
「北前辈……」  
四只手臂把他从窒息的灰雾中拽了出来。他浑身湿淋淋的，就像在水里浸泡过一样。他觉得自己快要晕过去了，可身体实在太难受了，连干脆利落地失去意识也办不到。  
好难受。  
好难受。  
好难受。  
他费尽全力才睁开眼睛，模模糊糊地看见Atsumu和Osamu的脸。他们抱着他，他们盯着他，眼眶湿漉漉的。他想抬起手抚摸他们的脸颊，想抬起他们的嘴角让他们笑一笑，可他根本没有力气。  
「Atsumu……Osamu……我告诉你们……改造防护服的……的……」  
改造防护服的办法。  
他一步步都想好了。只要告诉他们，即使自己死了他们也有办法改造好防护服，在外面支撑更长的时间。他只感受到自己的嘴唇在动，却发不出声音。他很着急，越着急就越没有力气。昏迷从他求之不得的事情变成了避之不及的事情，他偏偏就晕倒了。  
他的梦里只剩下灰色的气球。  
他被包裹在灰色的气球里，外面也全是灰色的气球。可他已经见到过彩色的气球了。见过彩色气球的人不可能再心甘情愿地被困在灰色的气球里。他想念缤纷的色彩，哪怕仅仅是他们的描述也好。  
如果在梦中失去意识，也许自己就真的再也无法醒来。为了不死在灰色的世界，他拼命挣扎。胸口好痛，他靠着这份痛楚维持自己的意识。他还想再看到Atsumu和Osamu，他还想再听他们说出那个奇妙的词。  
「AI」  
「AI！」  
「AI……」  
这个念头过于强烈，他觉得自己真的听到了那个词。他们的声音时大时小，亮闪闪的，就像某种锐器，一下又一下，一下又一次，刺破了冰冷坚硬如钢板的橡胶薄膜。  
嘭。  
灰色的气球炸开了。  
他累了，即使在梦里也快睁不开眼睛了。灰色气球的外面应该有一个色彩缤纷的世界。他想和他们一起去看看。  
——蓝色的天空里有金色的太阳、银色的月亮和星星、洁白的云朵。天空之下有绿意盎然的树木、花草、棕褐色的泥土，还有蓝色的河流、绿色的湖泊和无边无际的大海。  
他看到了周围全是荡漾的水波，波光粼粼。一片无边无际的水泊，就像他们诉说的大海。大海里汇聚了所有的颜色，五颜六色，色彩缤纷，看起来鲜艳又美丽。  
北虚弱地抬起头，看到了明亮的天空，一半是金色，一半是银色。  
「北前辈！」  
「北前辈。」  
那不是天空，是亮起光的天花板。  
但那是真正的金色和银色，是Atsumu和Osamu。  
「啊……」  
他的嗓子哑了，说不出话，发出简单的单音节都困难。舌头上和喉咙里残留着又咸又苦的味道。他们依次压住他的嘴唇，用舌头推过来圆圆的片状物，再用又咸又甜的液体帮他灌下去。  
「很快就会好！」  
「北前辈会康复的。」  
他咽下了他们灌给自己的液体，能咽下多少就咽了多少。他们搂着他，轻声和他说话，鼻子里哼着奇妙的声音。他们的眼睛闪着光，他们的衣服颜色鲜艳，他们的头发闪着金色和银色的光。他们的怀抱很温暖，体温和困意一起慢慢爬上额头。  
「彩色的……气球……」  
北迷迷糊糊地说，没过多久就睡着了。快要睡着的时候，他已经知道自己不会死了。  
在他们离开之前，他都想和他们在一起。  
手腕上的个人终端又一次吵醒了他。这次的声响悠长而柔缓，提醒他个人生理数据已经恢复正常范围。但警告还在闪烁，显示他已经错过了一次日常操作和两次工厂巡视。  
现在的时间是15:34。  
身上的感觉不太对劲，太柔软了，和工作服的质感不同。他听到了呼呼和噗噗的声音，就像是有人对着橡胶薄膜吹气。北将视线从天花板上移开，看到了五颜六色的总控室。  
室内堆满了彩色的气球。  
Atsumu和Osamu正鼓着腮帮子吹气球，脸上涨红了，嘴唇也有点肿了。数百个气球堆在他身边，红色的、粉色的、橙色的、黄色的、绿色的、蓝色的、紫色的、褐色的，还有金色和银色的。  
每个气球的大小有些许差异，辉映着灯光，颜色明亮又多样。他坐起身，气流掀动了旁边的一圈气球。他轻轻摸了摸手边的气球，它们弹跳着，就像被他摸头后很开心的Atsumu和Osamu。  
「北前辈醒了。」  
「北前辈！」  
他们又叫又跳地朝他跑过来，撞飞了数不清的气球。气球跳向墙壁，跳向天花板。他们张开双臂，托起好多好多的气球，掀飞它们，然后紧紧抱住他。  
彩色气球漫天飞舞。  
望着那么多圆润明亮的色彩，北张开嘴，却不知道该说些什么。在他已知的词汇里找不到合适的词汇来形容此情此景。  
「这个应该怎么说？」  
他喃喃低语。  
「哪个？」  
「就是现在这个，你们，还有这些彩色的气球。」  
他望着他们，也望着气球。  
金色和银色的天空，五颜六色的大海。  
「北前辈说想要彩色的气球，我们就拿来了彩色的气球。」  
Osamu说。  
「白痴Sam！北前辈说的是怎样形容这个场面啦！这个时候就要说……嗯……」  
Atsumu思考道。  
「很好看，很漂亮，或者说是……很美？」  
「还有很帅！我们很帅呀！」  
「很好看，很漂亮，很美……」  
他跟着他们重复道，一边念，一边用心记忆，把这些词汇和此时此刻的景色一起铭刻在脑海里。  
「还有，你们很帅。」  
他说。Atsumu和Osamu笑了，笑得露出了牙齿。  
「是呀，我们超帅的！没有人比我们更帅！所以北前辈必须AI……」  
Osamu使劲打了Atsumu一下，Atsumu脸上的笑容也消失了。  
「我们AI北前辈就够了。」Osamu轻声说，「北前辈不用在意这个词的意思，其实没什么意思……我们就是喜欢它的发音而已。」  
「北前辈觉得我们给你选的衣服怎么样？」  
Atsumu急急忙忙地说。  
北本能地感到对方在转移话题。但他没有指出这一点，而是顺从地低头看了看自己身上的衣服。  
「唔……颜色很丰富。」  
他评论道。  
习惯了灰色的工作服，这种上衣和裤子颜色完全不同的打扮让他觉得很新鲜。  
「北前辈有喜欢的颜色吗？就是有没有觉得哪种颜色比较好。」  
Osamu问道。  
「有呀，」他不假思索地说，「你们的颜色，金色和银色。」  
Atsumu和Osamu望了他很久，眼眶慢慢湿润了。他们一左一右地蹭着他的脸颊和脖子，轮流用嘴唇压住他的嘴唇。  
「AI！」  
「AI。」  
「所以我们想吻北前辈。所以我们不会让北前辈死的。」  
又是「AI」，又是那个奇妙的词。这个词刺穿了他梦里的灰色气球，可他至今依然不明白这个词究竟是什么意思。  
但有些事情他已经非常清楚了。  
「我也想吻你们，」喉咙肿痛、声音沙哑、身体虚弱，但他缓慢而坚定地说，「我不会让你们被废弃的。」  
他们吻了很久很久，一直吻到饥肠辘辘。

——距离下一次补给品运送，还有48个小时。

[HQ][双宫北][反乌托邦]「AI」⑨

「呜哇，这是什么情况啊？」  
「看好大小姐当场发疯哈哈哈。」  
「还是我们低估了两个漂亮蠢货的智商？发现强求行不通，于是特别入戏装作依然很迷恋对方的样子。」  
「漂亮蠢货能有那么高的智商和演技么？」  
「没准哦，你看大小姐还不是抱着爷爷的腿哭得梨花带雨撕心裂肺，多逼真啊，谁能想到同样型号的『雄蜂』她收集了上百个啊。」  
「你特意把治疗那个『工蜂』的药物放在显眼的地方，就是为了看大小姐继续发疯吧？」  
「主角死了就不好玩了呀，他还没说出那个能结束游戏的词呢。再说我挺中意他的脸。对了，让他当『雄蜂』太危险的话，直接割掉脑子里捣乱的部分，做成活体人偶就没关系了吧？」  
「哇你这个变态，你有恋物癖啊？」  
「他被干到崩溃的表情很棒啊，反正是活体人偶，玩坏了也没关系。」  
「你先去跟大小姐打一架吧，她可是恨不得把你看上的人偶碎尸万段。」  
「啧，这个被别人用过了，我没兴趣。」  
「不愧是有血缘关系的堂兄妹，喜好都那么接近。」  
「本来以为游戏今天能完结，这样我就能大捞一笔啦。谁知道那两个漂亮蠢货还不让『工蜂』说出那个词，真扫兴。」  
「你失去的只是钱，大小姐失去的可是她的真爱啊。」  
「你别说，这段深情款款的互动看起来特别像真爱，这两个『雄蜂』又坠入爱河了吗？」  
「不会吧？大小姐可是连开了两天的『感染者』系统，足够把直男洗脑洗到弯。」  
「今天早上她还兴致勃勃地挑选衣服，觉得自己马上就能去宰掉碍眼的『工蜂』呢。」  
「怎么宰？高跟鞋踩爆他的头吗？」  
「以她的性格，怎么会让跟自己抢『雄蜂』的『工蜂』死得那么痛快。踩个窟窿拽出肠子慢慢折磨还差不多。」  
「那她等下会过来吧？我可要好好欣赏她当场发疯的模样。」  
「闲着也是无聊。来赌吧，赌大小姐能不能让元首再开一次『感染者』系统。」  
「这是作弊吧！会影响游戏进度的！」  
「有本事你去跟元首抗议啊。」  
「算了算了，本来就是小赌怡情。在座的诸位根本没人缺那点小钱。」  
「我赌不能。就是场例行的游戏而已，元首不会再三做出那么不明智的决定。」  
「你说什么啊，那个系统也就是个工具而已，想用就用呗。」  
「万一出问题了怎么办？你们懂得怎么修理么？」  
「让『工蜂』去做啊，数百年来一直如此。『工蜂』干活儿，我们享受。」  
「最了解那个系统的人早就被除掉啦，不懂才安全。够用就行。倒是你，怎么老是忧心忡忡的？该不会得了忧郁症吧？」  
「我还是觉得把『感染者』系统用来做这种事情……」  
「我赌大小姐不达目的不罢休！有一有二自然就有三，元首可受不了女人的眼泪攻势啊！」  
「我也赌会有第三次。」  
「赌点什么？雪茄、松露还是鱼子酱？或者你那把引以为傲的斯特拉迪瓦里小提琴？要是输了，就把它拿过来给我们演奏一曲吧，一边看大小姐处理『工蜂』一边听你拉小提琴。」  
「你知道尼禄吗？塔西佗说是他纵火烧毁了妨碍他建造皇家别墅的建筑物。那时尼禄一边弹琴，一边欣赏罗马大火。」  
「哇，真是与众不同的品味，很适合当我们的同伴。」  
「但愿我们的结局和他不同。」

「这些气球的样子……好像和最开始的那个不同呢。」  
吃完Atsumu和Osamu塞给他的「杂炊粥」，再吞下几个浅色的药片，北身上出了一些汗。他抱着五六个颜色不同的气球，轻轻抚摸着，胸口涌动的情感就像他现在穿的衣服一样，柔软又舒适。  
「嗯，那个啊……那个……」  
Atsumu伸出一根手指刮着脸颊，嗯嗯啊啊了很久，也没能说出实质性的内容。  
「那个数量少，而且吹起来很费劲。」  
Osamu一边咀嚼一边说。  
「是这样呀。」  
他点点头，继续抚摸怀里的气球。个人终端提示他，现在是每天第三次巡视的时间。他应该立刻起身的，却又摸了好几下气球，才下定决心站起来。  
他的身体依然虚弱，站直身体的时候大脑就像突然在头盖骨里摇晃了一下，眼前一片眩晕。他本能地想抓住什么，结果发现自己被抓住了。  
「北前辈应该好好休息。」  
Osamu说。  
Atsumu抓住了他的手臂，Osamu搂住了他的腰，指尖碰到了他曾经被他们无数次进入的位置。极其轻微的电流从皮肤表面掠过，令他的身体开始颤抖。  
「啊，气球……」  
有两三个气球粘在他的衣服上，飘飘忽忽，就是没有落地。  
他这身新衣服的材质，和橡胶摩擦会产生静电。他想拿掉气球，被静电电到了手指。  
啪叽啪叽。  
这种钻入血肉的不适感让他皱了皱眉。但是很奇怪，那股钻入内脏的电流会催生不同的感受，让心跳加快，让呼吸急促。  
「但是，」他深呼吸几次，尽量让自己平静下来，「我应该去工作了。」  
按照操作手册的说明，他需要先完成每天的日常操作，然后巡视工厂的状况。如果他不完成日常操作，特殊货品可能会发生意外。  
无论如何，固定又重复的工作总能让他感到心情平静。  
Atsumu和Osamu对视了一眼。  
「北前辈……」  
Atsumu先开口，却又不知道该怎样说下去。  
「北前辈，即使你什么都不做也没关系。」  
Osamu补充道。  
「可是，如果我不做，谁来为特殊货品提供……」  
「是自动提供的！」  
Atsumu喊道。  
北望着他们，不知所措。  
「在北前辈来之前，所有东西都是自动提供的。总控室根本没有人。早上北前辈还昏睡着，什么都没有做，可是我们也能拿到想要的东西。」  
Osamu为他解释。  
「可是……」  
北感到自己的嘴唇干涩，肺部就像炸开的气球碎片一样干瘪，很难发出声音。  
不应该这样的。  
他才刚刚成为一名「工蜂」，工作就是他存在的意义，工作最光荣。如果不能工作，他又是为什么而活着？  
「假的！都是假的啦！」  
Atsumu吵闹道。  
像是为了证明自己的说法一般，Atsumu走到门边，按下了操作手册上写着「不可触碰」的红色按钮。门打开了，根本就不需要输入密码。  
「这样直接就能开门呀！但北前辈你以为要输入密码，每次都要输入半天才进来！这些控制台也是，哪怕你随便敲打也不会有变化呀！」  
Atsumu跑到控制台前，用力殴打操作按钮。他把所有按钮，该按的不该按的，全部连拍带打敲了一遍。周围很安静，什么都没有发生。  
一片死寂中，北慢慢跪倒在地。  
他曾经以为他会死，死在他们的挤压和突入中，或是死在体温过高的灰色气球里。  
但他没有死。  
现在他觉得自己在消失。  
工作是「工蜂」的生存意义。  
而他的工作什么都不是。  
就像Atsumu所说的那样。  
是假的，是假的，是假的，是假的，是假的……  
那他又是为什么来到这里？  
那他过去的学习和努力又有什么意义？  
比死去更糟糕的，是空虚。  
比灰色更糟糕的，是透明。  
但自己并没有消失。  
他俯身把脸埋入膝盖之间，闭上眼睛又睁开，看到了与灰色不同的颜色。  
他抬起头，看到了Atsumu和Osamu的脸。他们注视着自己，眼睛里只有他的倒影。  
乳白色的裤子，深蓝色的上衣。  
他们眼中的他有了不一样的颜色，有了他们给予的颜色。  
即使工作的意义归于虚无，但他仍然有想做的事情。  
他想要为他们多做一些事情。  
「Atsumu，Osamu。」他叫出他们的名字，一边说一边组织自己凌乱的思绪碎片，「我还是认为，『工作』并没有错。」  
「可是北前辈现在的工作没有意义啊！都是假的！是骗你的！」  
Atsumu急切地说，张开手臂摆出阻拦他的姿势。  
「北前辈没必要再做那些工作了。」  
Osamu说，伸手按住他的肩膀。  
「不。」  
他摇了摇头。  
没有指导者，也无法依靠操作手册，他必须自己去想，去思考——「工作」是应该的，「思考」是不应该的，长久以来他都生活在这样的环境里。思考很难，尤其是要表述自己的想法。他脑海中旋转着数不清的碎片，他要一片一片捡起来，把它们拼接成可以理解的语言。  
「如果说『工作』指有意义的事情，现在……我能想到的最有意义的事情……是为你们『工作』。」  
啊，思考果然很难啊，很多事情他都想不清楚，说出来就变得更费解了。  
「我想为你们做些什么……我不想让你们被废弃，你们一定要找机会离开……我会为你们改造防护服，这样你们能在外面支撑更长的时间……找到更多的机会。一定会有的，让你们不被废弃的办法。」  
他说，他觉得自己一口气说出了从学会说话以来最长的一段话。可效果并不好。或许Atsumu和Osamu根本没听懂他想说什么。他们坐在他身边，一动不动，连眼睛也不眨，就这样直愣愣地望着他。  
他猜测他们可能是身体不太舒服，就用手掌触摸他们的额头测温度，却发现一切正常。但掌心的温度马上就升高了。Atsumu和Osamu不约而同地抓住他的手腕，吻他的手掌。  
「AI！」  
「AI。」  
「AI！」  
「AI。」  
他们一边说，一边亲吻他的手背。手背，手腕，手臂，肩膀，脖子，向上一路吻过来。Atsumu轻轻咬着他的锁骨，Osamu舔他的侧颈。  
「嗯……北前辈有点咸，很美味……」  
Osamu低声说，把整个舌面摊平压在他的皮肤上。Osamu的话提醒了他。他已经有20个小时没有清洁身体了，是否存在异味倒在其次，他担心他们会把不干净的东西吃进肚子里容易生病。  
北立刻捂住他们的嘴，态度坚决，即使他们用舌头和牙齿刮蹭掌心也没有妥协。  
「我先去一下消毒室。」  
他告诉他们。  
「不要！」  
「那里不好。」  
Atsumu和Osamu说，脸颊鼓鼓的。他用手指往里面摸了摸，都是空气。  
「但我需要清洁身体。而且身上黏糊糊的，感觉不好。」  
他回应道。  
「只要把身上洗干净了就好吧！」  
Atsumu嚷道。  
「是的。」  
「那我们带北前辈去洗澡。」  
Osamu说。  
「洗澡？」  
「对呀对呀！去浴室！」  
「浴室？」  
连续遇到两个陌生的词语，北努力思考着它们可能的含义。Osamu迅速打断他的思考，把他抱了起来。  
「北前辈可以一根手指都不动，我们会把北前辈洗得干干净净。」  
被抱着的感觉很奇异。身体的重量在往下坠，但Osamu的手臂支撑得很稳。他们接触的地方很温暖，而停留在半空的部位轻飘飘的，就像气球一般。  
「Samu！你这个混蛋！我也要抱北前辈！」  
「你去开门。」  
Osamu在Atsumu的屁股上踹了一脚。  
Atsumu嘟嘟囔囔地说了什么，走在他们前面。他们走出总控室，来到灰色的走廊上。在一处他本来以为是墙壁的地方，Atsumu打开了一扇门。  
门后是超乎他想象的世界，就像成百上千的彩色气球瞬间涌现。  
有很多颜色，有太多不认识的物品。  
北睁大眼睛，目不暇接。仅凭视觉他根本想象不到很多东西的用途。但它们很好看，样子不同，颜色也不同。他不再觉得Atsumu和Osamu很奇怪了。生活在这样的地方，他们充满各式各样鲜亮的色彩是理所当然的事情。那样的他们，当然也能给赋予他和灰色不同的颜色。  
他们带他走进了一处颜色比较少的房间。米色的墙壁，浅蓝色的瓷砖，还有一些由光洁的陶瓷和透明的玻璃制造的设施。  
Osamu扶着他，让他在地上站稳。Atsumu打开了开关，热水流进了洁白的瓷盆里。瓷盆很大，完全装得下两个成年人。如果进去三个人，就会变得有点挤。  
「北前辈，等里面盛满水，我们就可以泡澡了。在那之前，先冲洗一下身体。」  
「抱歉，你说的几个词，我不太明白。」  
「总之都交给我们吧！」  
他们脱光了他的衣服，然后自己也脱光，又拧开了一个喷头。喷头喷出热水，轻轻柔柔地洒落在他的头发上和肩膀上。他们把一些滑溜溜的、带着香味的液体抹在他头上和身手，四只手揉搓揉搓，揉搓出许多白色的泡沫，黏成一大片，沾得到处收拾。  
Atsumu抓起白色的泡沫，甩到Osamu脸上，又用手指在他脸上涂抹，然后看着他笑了起来。  
「哈哈哈，北前辈长白胡子啦。」  
然后Atsumu吃了一嘴白色的泡沫——Osamu丢过去的——呸呸呸地吐了好久。Osamu的十根手指都插在他的头发里，轻轻按动他的头皮，拨动他的头发。泡沫随着水流掉落下来，砸中他的眼皮。他眨了眨眼睛。这不算什么。和含有消毒液的激烈水流相比，和翻天覆地的旋转相比，这一切都太柔和了。  
柔和到让他很难相信这样就能把身体清洗干净。  
北试着抓了些白色的泡沫，抓在手掌里。轻飘飘的，软绵绵的，比气球还要松软。他学着Atsumu的模样，把泡沫轻轻抹到他们的脸上。他们笑了。Atsumu笑得吹出几个泡泡，圆圆的泡沫闪出了七彩的光芒。  
他不知道这样做算不算「工作」，但他觉得这样做是有意义的。  
因为他们笑了。  
水流逐渐冲走泡沫，他觉得胸口也变得空荡荡的。这次Atsumu抢先一步搂住他，把他抱起来，又丢进瓷盆里。  
哗啦！  
他的后背和臀部拍到了水面，溅起许多温热的水花。水里有浮力，他没有摔痛，肘部顶到了光溜溜的瓷壁。脸颊暂时被热水吞没，他习惯性地闭眼屏息。他很习惯这样做，每次去消毒室的时候都是如此，早早就练出了憋气三分钟的本领。瓷盆很浅，只要他坐起身就能把头露出水面，所以不必担心。  
但是有什么抓住了他的脸颊，有什么压住了他的嘴唇。他睁开眼睛，模模糊糊地看到了Osamu的脸。Osamu在吻他，舌头撬开他的牙齿，伸进他嘴里。他们不可避免地喝了一点水，然后就变成了密封的缠绕。他们同时浮出水面。Atsumu托住他的腋下，把他揽入怀中。  
「北前辈不动也可以哦！」  
Atsumu说，迅速将他的后背压向瓷壁，又抬起他的一条腿。  
他的大半个身体浸泡在热水里，肌肉和神经都仿佛松弛了下来。他看到他们在水波下慢慢竖起来，膨胀起来，知道又到了排出毒素——或是排出「AI」——的时候。  
「这样做……有什么意义吗？」  
「这是AI！」  
Atsumu不假思索地说，Osamu想捂住他的嘴却晚了一步。Osamu叹了一口气，说。  
「因为我们想要北前辈……这样做，我们和北前辈都会很舒服。」  
「舒服就是像触电一样的感觉吗？」  
他问。  
后来，他们用行动回答了他。  
他觉得也许自己不应该问这个问题。  
或许是因为有过之前的经验，或许是因为热水让身体放松，或许是因为他们使用的黏稠液体起到了润滑的作用，那个膨胀的部位挤进来的时候不再那么难受。他们会搂着他，亲吻他，握住他的手帮他忍耐。  
随着身体的摆动，电流在他体内跃动，水花在他体外跳动。每分钟心跳的次数居高不下，嘴唇被他们亲得酥酥麻麻的。  
然后，奇异的肿胀感突然在他腹内跳了一下，酥酥麻麻的触感猛地打穿整条脊椎。  
很痒。  
Atsumu在他的身体里，Osamu的双手绕过肋部，揉搓着他的胸口，有时松开，有时夹紧。  
很痒。  
当Osamu用舌头压住充血的地方时，他痒得发出了声音。  
他们动个不停。  
两个人，四只手，在他的体内体外动个不停。排出造成肿胀的液体也没能让他们停下来。令人恍惚的微小电流不断刺激着不同的部位。Atsumu更在意刺激的强度，而Osamu耐心地寻找着刺激他的顺序。  
慢慢的，他的神经仿佛都开始朝着他们触碰的部位聚拢。  
条件反射地夹紧双腿。  
肿起的部位即使挤出液体依然敏感。  
整个后背，从尾椎到脖子，又麻又痒。  
溅起的水花和水波的声音都让他全身发抖。  
「北前辈……明白了吗？」  
「就是因为这样，我们才想要跟北前辈做呀！想要得不得了！」  
他可以喊叫却说不出话。Osamu压住他的嘴唇，又贴着他的耳朵说。  
「这就是舒服的感觉呀，北前辈。」  
Osamu进入他的时候，他不由自主地扭起了腰。身体跳了起来，就像快要从瓷盆里跳出来似的。Atsumu按住他的肩膀，贴着他的后背将他压向Osamu。碾压。前后两个方向都被他们碾压。他的手指颤抖到什么也抓不住，他的身体快要溶化在热水里。  
眼前闪过眩目的白光，他不知道自己是否短暂地失去了意识，但他很快就醒来了。  
他们不停地那个本应退化的器官里搅来搅去，麻痒的感觉越来越剧烈了，几乎像痛楚一样尖锐。他没法晕过去也没法呼吸，不顾一切地寻找着他们的嘴唇。嘴唇被他们压住的时候，身体才能正常供氧。  
就像被彻底碾碎，又强行挤压成全新的形状。  
他在学校的时候见到过机器的操作。把不可分解的物品碾碎，然后在模具里冲压成块状物。短短的一瞬，强大的力道。  
最开始只有一瞬。那种压倒性的搅拌大脑的刺激，本应只有一瞬。  
但是，一瞬，一瞬，接下来又一瞬。一瞬和一瞬粘连在一起，上下起伏，无法摆脱。  
更强烈的电流源源不断地涌来。  
他不知道瓷盆里为什么还有那么多热水。这些水明明应该被电解成氢气和氧气。他觉得自己的每个细胞都像是被电解成轻飘飘的气球，发出五颜六色的爆炸声。  
他体内的液体全部涌了出来。  
不，是喷了出来。  
但里面和外面的刺激完全没有停下来。  
被连续不断刺激的脑子乱糟糟地溶化了，连思考也做不到。心跳和呼吸根本无法平息。北感到自己发出了嘎吱嘎吱的声响，就像快要坏掉的器械似的。  
「AI……」  
在他体内喷射的Osamu低吟道。对方的声音很小，可能以为他没有听到。但他听到了。  
「AI。」  
他听到他们轻声说。  
恍惚中他也想说出这个词，可他已经发不出任何声音了。Atsumu压住他的嘴，牙齿和舌头动情地咀嚼着他。  
北信介醒来的时候，发现自己正躺在一个柔软的长方形上，穿了一身柔软的衣服。背、腰和腿泛起一阵酸痛，特别是那个不应该被使用的部位，更是有一股奇异的鼓胀感。  
但是，不知为何，心情是前所未有的宁静。  
Atsumu和Osamu帮他把气球都拿过来了。他挑了一个银色的气球，又挑了一个金色的气球，想象着他们的样子，然后抱住了它们。  
他笑了。  
想起他们，即使孤身一人，他也会笑。  
「北前辈！吃夜宵！」  
Atsumu抢先跑进来，不过Osamu帮他带来了「豆腐汉堡」。  
所谓夜宵，就是除了早餐、午餐和晚餐以外的第四顿饭，至少北是这样理解的。他们一边吃东西一边交谈，他特意告诉他们小心点，不要咬到舌头。  
「之前你们就生活在这里吗？」  
「嗯！北前辈来之前我们都生活在这里！」  
「北前辈来了以后的事情……我们记不清楚了。我们好像是看了些什么，之后记忆就变得模模糊糊的。满心只想着北前辈，也忘记了很多常识。不过现在我们都想起来了，那段记不清楚的事情就无所谓了。」  
「你们可以继续生活在这里呀。这里有很多颜色。」  
「但是这里没有北前辈！我们想和北前辈在一起！所以我们把北前辈带过来了！」  
这是不应该的。  
北本来想这样说，但看到Atsumu露出牙齿的笑容，又改变了主意。  
「好呀。在下次补给到达之前，我都可以留在这里，和你们在一起。不过，我要先改造防护服。工厂里的防护服一共有四套。改造之后，你们每个人穿一套，带一套，应该能支持二十个小时。」  
「北前辈……不能和我们一起走吗？」  
Osamu问，Atsumu也睁大了眼睛望向他。他们的眼睛在发光，他知道他们想让他和他们一起走。  
「不。」  
他急促地说，目光落在了金色和银色的气球上。  
如果不是他们，这些色彩根本不会出现在他身边。  
所以，他不会让金色和银色消失的。  
北收起自己内心的犹豫，加重语气重复一次。  
「我不能和你们一起走。」

——距离下一次补给品运送，还有44个小时。

[HQ][双宫北][反乌托邦]「AI」⑩

「为什么？」  
Atsumu和Osamu问，异口同声。他们的眼睛在发光，但里面的光芒不一样了，就像钢铁。  
被他们反问的时候，北信介微微愣住了。  
为什么？  
上一秒，他分明在犹豫。  
下一秒，他把这些犹豫打包丢出脑海，就像大脑被精巧的丝线操作，恰到好处地丢掉了废弃品。  
无论他如何努力思考，否定的答案不容篡改。所以他只能思考自己拒绝的理由。幸好，他有充分的理由拒绝他们。  
「防护服只有四套，你们每人两套，可以支持的时间也未必够用，而且……」  
北信介说。他感到他们的视线就像伸出的手臂，紧紧抓住了自己。  
「等补给品运来的时候，需要有人接收。我来接收，你们趁机离开工厂，成功率比较高。」  
身为工蜂的自己已经出现了异常，应该被废弃，然后成为可以继续循环利用的资源。这件事情从他诞生以来便注定了，从他懂事以来便接受了。那是「工蜂」无法抵御的真理和本能。可他的心脏突兀地连跳两下，就像渴望被他们抓走似的。  
「可我们想和北前辈一起离开这里！」  
Atsumu大声喊道。Osamu没有说话，但脸上是相同的神情。  
如果离开这里自己一定会毫无意义地死在外面吧。他知道。可有那么一瞬间，他真的想要点头答应他们。  
但是不行。  
他不能给出「不行」以外的答案，大脑如此命令他。  
他唯有继续思索否定的理由。  
跟他想怎样死没有关系，如果他答应他们，谁都无法离开这里。作为工厂的负责人，如果他不出面，来交接的人员一定会锁死整个工厂的出口，Atsumu和Osamu就没办法逃出去。  
「不行，我不能走。我答应过你们，不会让你们被废弃的。答应的事情就一定要做到。」  
他认真地说。  
Atsumu还想再说些什么，却被Osamu按住了肩膀。他们罕见地沉默了许久，一言不发，盯着他的眼睛忽明忽暗。很久之后，他们一前一后地搂住他，都把脸埋在他的颈侧。  
「AI！」  
「AI。」  
他们说，声音很轻，几乎微不可闻。北知道他们不想让自己说出这个词，所以只是在心里默默重复。  
AI。  
简单的词语，简单的发音，却让胸口发痒，荡起触电般酥酥麻麻的感觉，又像被热水淋湿，轻轻柔柔地冲刷全身。  
困意和他们的体温一样慢慢挤压着他的意识。他还想看看他们，却很难睁开眼睛。他的视野慢慢变成一条细细的缝隙，即将切断意识与现实世界的联系。然后他看到房间里有个陌生的屏幕亮了起来，闪出难以言喻的色彩与图像。  
他最后看到的东西是Atsumu和Osamu倒映在屏幕上的脸。  
他们的脸在奇异的光芒中显得很陌生，又冷又硬，就像钢铁似的。  
北信介不知道自己睡了多久，也不知道自己醒来的时候是几点。他睁开眼睛的第一件事情是查看手腕上的个人终端，却发现那里空无一物。  
头疼，肌肉酸痛，不过还在可以忍耐的范围里。他坐起身，茫然地看着彩色的气球被自己的动作扰动，扬起又落下。房间里好像没有自动灯，有些昏暗，气球也瘪了一些，不再像昨天那样亮丽饱满。  
而且Atsumu和Osamu不在。  
他揭开身上盖着的柔软布料，走下这个柔软的长方体。气球依然轻飘飘的，离他最近的几个掉落在地。他光着脚走在地上，惊讶地发现地上铺了什么东西，踩着也是软软暖暖的。门上没有密码，也不会自动开启，他试着去拧像是把手的地方，门就打开了。外面开着灯，很明亮。他正准备走出去，又想起自己入睡前的一幕，回头望向长方体对面的屏幕。屏幕没有开，就像什么也没有发生过一样。  
他转头走出门，看到Atsumu和Osamu在外面更宽敞的房间里。他们坐在一起，一言不发，脸上的表情坚硬又冰冷，就像金属。当他进入他们的视野时，他们立刻换了表情，那种明亮又滚烫的色彩让他想起学习时参观到的钢水——熔化后的金属。  
「北前辈！中午好！」  
「北前辈想吃什么？我帮你拿。」  
「Samu好卑鄙！」  
他们笑的时候会露出牙齿，但当他们不笑的时候，他在他们脸上看到了前所未有的神情。  
他不知道那是什么，但他觉得有什么和自己入睡前不一样了。  
「你们还好吗？」  
他伸手触摸他们的额头，感觉他们的体温应该是正常的。  
「很好呀，除了Tsumu又蠢又烦。」  
「你才蠢！你才烦！」  
他们一边说一边用胳膊肘捅对方，吵吵闹闹地往门外走，挤在门口的时候差点打起来。  
「请问你们有没有看到我的个人终端？」  
他问。  
Atsumu的后颈僵硬了一下，没有回头看他。Osamu转过头来看了他一眼，思考片刻，说。  
「是北前辈戴在手腕上的东西吗？我们不太清楚。会不会是昨天掉进了浴缸里？」  
「就是那个盛满热水的瓷盆吗？」  
他回忆了一下昨天的情况，问。  
「是的！没错！」  
Atsumu高喊道，依然没有回头看他。  
「谢谢，我知道了。」  
后来他在「浴缸」里找了好久也没找到。他仔仔细细找遍了昨天清洗身体和睡觉的房间，依然一无所获。最后，Atsumu和Osamu带着早餐来找他，他们坐在那个宽敞的房间吃东西的时候，他反倒在角落里发现了一些银光闪闪的零件，看起来很像个人终端上的。但Atsumu和Osamu立刻否认了这一点，说这些莫名其妙的零件以前就有。  
「是这样呀。」  
他点了点头，慢慢咀嚼着他们塞给他的「违禁品」。他们说「违禁品」只是普通的食物，不会让人中毒，叫他不必担心放开吃。不过他没吃多少就吃不下了。Atsumu吃下的分量是他的两倍，Osamu吃下的分量比Atsumu和他加起来还多。北吃完东西就坐在他们身边陷入思考：既然「违禁品」没有毒素，那么他们本应小小的、下垂的、萎缩的器官，为何会呈现出膨胀的、上扬的、挺立的形态？还是说，造成这一变化的是「AI」?「AI」能让人喘不过气，让人心脏爆炸，让人濒临死亡，被电得酥酥麻麻的，又被热水浇得全身发烫……  
他想得有点头痛，决定先做些「工作」来冷静冷静。  
这一天的Atsumu和Osamu意外的安静。大多数时间都坐在那里一言不发，有时看他，有时闭着眼睛。能够安安静静地工作也不是坏事。北拿来了工具箱和防护服，在吃晚饭前就完成了改造工作。改造后，理想状态下，每件防护服都能支撑12到15小时。他对这一结果很满意，放回工具箱的时候却发现Atsumu和Osamu跟在了自己身后。  
「北前辈知道这边的密码吗？」  
Atsumu指着一个严严实实的保险柜问。  
「不知道。特殊部门的成员才有那个柜子的密码。」  
北信介诚实地回答。  
Atsumu心不在焉地碰了碰不允许触碰的红色按钮，但保险柜并未想总控室大门那样打开。Osamu嘟囔了一句什么，不过他没听清楚。  
「北前辈会用枪吗？」  
Osamu抬高声调，问。  
「会。我的射击成绩是满分。不过，枪都是由特殊部门负责保管，『工蜂』平时没有接触到枪的机会。就算拿到了枪，也要绝对遵从特殊部门成员的指示。」  
「绝对吗……」  
Osamu重复道，双手突然抓住他的脸颊。Osamu的视线好像一直看到了他眼睛深处，又从眼眶钻进了大脑。  
「北前辈！」  
Atsumu也抓住了他的脸。四只手几乎盖住了他的整张脸，他甚至有点难以呼吸。  
「我们要把北前辈变成我们的东西！谁也不能阻止AI！阻止AI的通通毁掉！」  
看着他们的脸，他很想说自己愿意成为他们的东西。这种愿望太强烈了，脑子里的某个部位仿佛快要烧坏了。又是大脑被绳子束缚的感觉，只是这次更加强硬、更加不容违逆。就像会自动修正的程序一样，他的想法瞬间崩溃。他立正站直，说出了一句话，就像自动门会自动打开一样理所当然。  
「我是『工蜂』北信介。ID号8191117001。」  
这是他学会的第一句话。他被大脑强制说出这句话。  
「我是『工蜂』北信介。ID号8191117001。」  
他又试了一次，依然是同样的结果。这是根植在他DNA中的本能，他终究是「工蜂」，他属于蜂巢时代。他生活在和他们不一样的世界，诞生于此，也会终结于此。  
「我是『工蜂』北信介。ID号8191117001。」  
他说，他的舌头和他的嘴唇不受控制，重复着同样的话语。他的归属是唯一的，他永远无法属于他们。  
「我是『工蜂』北信介。ID号8191117001……」  
他说，温热的液体从眼眶中流出。他们说这种液体叫做泪水。他的泪水流个不停，他也不知道是为什么。  
拒绝他们是对的，北艰难地思考着。他无法离开这里，但他们可以。他们可以去亲眼见证外面的世界。  
向南，向南，一直向南，去到水不会冻结成冰的地方。  
——蓝色的天空里有金色的太阳、银色的月亮和星星、洁白的云朵。天空之下有绿意盎然的树木、花草、棕褐色的泥土，还有蓝色的河流、绿色的湖泊和无边无际的大海。  
「Atsumu，Osamu，」他说，脸上的泪水越来越多，「我果然……不能和你们一起走呀。」  
「不会的！」  
「不会的。」  
他们说，四只手臂，两张脸，紧贴他发冷的身体。  
「我们会让北前辈真正成为我们的东西！」  
「我们会让北前辈变成我们的东西，完完整整，彻彻底底，谁也无法阻挡我们……」  
Atsumu和Osamu不停地说，不停地吻他的脸颊和嘴唇。他们的脸上又是那种前所未有的表情，他们的眼睛里有熔化的钢水。

——距离下一次补给品运送，还有22个小时。

[HQ][双宫北][反乌托邦]「AI」?

就像一条细细的钢索，贯穿全身的血管。  
就像零摄氏度的冰水混合物，溶化得再多，也永远无法变成水。  
北信介是「工蜂」。  
作为「工蜂」降生，也将作为「工蜂」死去。  
但是，他遇到了Atsumu和Osamu。  
即使他体内的钢索不会消失，他们的眼中有熔化的钢水。  
即使他内体的冰块无法溶化，他们终将抵达水不会冻成冰的地方。  
即使自己说不出口也没关系，他们肯定会明白的。  
北闭上眼睛，感到泪水还在不停向外流淌。他张开双臂，搂住Atsumu和Osamu。他们好温暖，他们的吻不断落在他身上。他的心情好像回到了遇到他们的第二天，对着休眠舱的舱门，向上抬起两侧的嘴角。  
他笑了。  
他的心里全是那个奇妙的词。  
AI。  
他睁开眼睛，看到了Atsumu和Osamu的脸。他们的眉毛下垂，眼角下垂，嘴角也下垂。他伸出手指，按住他们的嘴角向上，又踮起脚尖亲了亲他们的眼角。他们的眼睛很热，湿漉漉的，不知道是沾上了泪水还是流出了泪水。  
「没关系。」  
他说。他抬高声音又说了一次。  
「没关系。」  
他对Atsumu说了一遍，对Osamu说了一遍，然后对自己说了一遍。  
「没关系。直到你们离开的最后一秒，我都会陪在你们身边。等我不在你们身边的时候，你们就能拥有外面的整个世界呀。」  
「但外面没有北前辈！」  
「我们想和北前辈一起离开。」  
他们在发抖，好像很难受，就像中了毒，受了伤。北努力思考要如何安慰他们。他没法说出他们最想听到的话，刚才他已经尝试了足够多次，也失败了足够多次。没过多久，他想到了。有一件事情一定可以让他们放松，让他们露出笑容。  
于是他解开了他们的裤子。  
「北前辈！」  
「北前辈？」  
Atsumu和Osamu睁大眼睛，抬起眉毛，往后跳了小半步。但他仔细地抓住他们小小的、下垂的、萎缩的物体，用手指和手掌不断触摸，让它们变成膨胀的、上扬的、挺立的样子。  
「这样做……可以把那些让你们难受的东西排出来。」  
他认真地说。  
他们在他掌心跳动着，就像凸起的血管里藏着小小的心脏。有些黏糊糊的液体溢了出来，他知道他们肯定想让自己吃掉，便主动伸出舌头去舔。  
习惯了舔的感觉之后，舌头也能感受到凹凸不平的起伏。他把舌尖轻轻探入小小的凹陷口，收回的时候拉出了长长的丝线。就像奶酪一样，他想。那种叫做「奶酪」的物体，加热后也会拉丝。  
北像舔掉奶酪丝那样舔掉了他们黏在自己嘴唇上的丝丝缕缕。舌头变灵活的好处之一，就是可以舔得很干净。舔干净，然后咽下去。他还是觉得滑过舌面的味道有点奇怪，很复杂，刺激着味蕾。  
「Atsumu」的味道和「Osamu」的味道。  
他决定这样命名。  
用手指握，用手掌蹭，用舌头舔，他忙碌了很久，可他们还是硬邦邦的。甚至越来越硬。北觉得很奇怪，便暂停动作，认真打量眼前昂扬的器官。它们硬硬的，又有弹性，湿了之后滑溜溜的，稍微没握紧就会从手里滑出去，拍在他的脸上。那两根东西打到脸颊上的时候，他听到Atsumu和Osamu轻轻喊了一声。  
「会难受吗？」  
他抬起头，望着他们说。  
他们的脸好红，滴滴答答地流着汗，汗水滴到了他脸上。他们的下面在他脸上发抖，而上半身抖得比下面还要厉害。  
「不是难受！」  
「是还不够……」  
「都是北前辈的错！让我们变得越来越贪心！」  
「这样还不够呀，北前辈。」  
他们你一言我一语地嚷道。说得很快，却有点口齿不清，仿佛牙齿和舌头在打架。  
他想吻他们颤抖的嘴唇。暂时吻不到，于是他吻了吻贴在自己脸上的东西。「Atsumu」味和「Osamu」味又流了出来，流到他的嘴唇上，黏在他的舌头上。  
「那么，怎样做能让你们满足？」  
他问。如果没有遇到他们，他绝对不会用这样的方式说出这句话。他说话的时候嘴里是他们的味道，这种感觉令他心情很好。  
「不对呀！是我们让北前辈满足！」  
Atsumu说。  
「我们和北前辈一起得到满足。」  
Osamu说。  
然后北把自己交给了他们，像他们一样全身颤抖。  
呼吸好快。心跳好快。  
就像触电，就像水流。  
眼前有电光闪动，耳边有水花跳动。  
这是七天前的自己绝对无法想象的世界，就像他无法想象金色与银色的天空和五颜六色的大海。  
最开始有点痛，有点涨，有点难受，但那些感觉融化得很快，融化在他们的手指上，融化在他们的舌头上，融化在他们昂扬的部位上。他用舌头和嘴唇努力回应着，缠住撞进口腔的物体。那个热热的、硬硬的东西，变回软软的模样之前，会激烈地吐出白色的AI。他们喜欢他吮吸他们的AI，所以他会一下一下细心地全部吸出来。  
而下面也和上面一样。  
「Atsumu」味在他的嘴里，「Osamu」味在他的内脏里。他感受着他们的味道，直到喉咙深处，直到内脏深处。  
北感到自己在融化。  
整个心灵，整个身体，被夹在Atsumu和Osamu的火热之间，软软地融化了。皮肤和肌肉就像没有凝固的水泥，轻易烙下他们手指和嘴唇的形状，久久难以平复。他们在他全身上下留下了他们的痕迹，体内和体外的摩擦愈加美妙。但在内心深处，北依然认真地思考着一个问题。  
时间正在消失，就像露天放置的一盆水，不断蒸发。水不会消失，只是换了一种存在形式，但自己能够把握的仅仅是盆中之水。哪怕是被废弃的「工蜂」，也会以另一种形式得到有效利用，可那就再也不是「北信介」这个个体。「北信介」只剩下有限的时间，就像盆中所剩无几的清水。  
所以只有一个问题。  
怎样才能更好地利用自己的时间，更好地满足他们。  
用所剩无几的清水，让他们远离口渴之忧。  
他的双臂抱紧了Atsumu，他的双腿夹紧了Osamu。他动了起来，时而放松，时而收缩，让自己更好地接纳不断膨胀的他们。舌头和舌头，下身和下身，牵出长长的丝线。仿佛有一条不可思议的管道，把他和他们连接在一起，心跳、血流、精力和热量，畅通无阻地在三个人之间奔流。只要有一个人激烈地运动，其他两个人就不会感到疲惫。  
就像AI。  
就是AI。  
他们没有再说出那个词，他们不会让他说出那个词，但他感受到了AI。  
电流不曾停息，热量也不曾消退，他和他们相互渴求。节奏加快的时候，感觉就像被Atsumu和Osamu架着飞奔。有什么不一样的东西被他们引导出来了，在自己高昂的部位激射而出。不是血管里的钢索，也不任何属于「工蜂」的感觉。他大口喘息着，不知道换了多少个前所未有的姿势，忘我地扭动身体。深处被撬开的瞬间失去了意识，可连结的灼热又让他清醒。他渐渐分不清嘴唇、舌头和唾液的感觉了，因为它们太过相似，又软、又湿、又暖。  
「Atsumu，」他说，「Osamu。」  
北发现自己的声音渐渐陌生起来。又软又暖，就像他们的吻。  
「你们……满足了吗？」  
已经做了不知道多少次，但很快还会有下一次。  
「不会满足的……」  
「直到……北前辈彻底成为我们的东西之前……」  
「在那之前……我们都不会满足……」  
越来越少的力气，越来越少的理性，连组织语言都变成一项艰难的工作。水滴滴到了他脸上，他分不清到底是汗水还是泪水。北努力撑起身体，伸手触摸Atsumu和Osamu湿漉漉的脸颊。  
「对不起……」  
他轻声说，忍耐着强烈电流带来的脱力感。话音未落，他的上面和下面就被他们堵得满满的，再也没法说话。  
盆中的水恰如流逝的时间，不断蒸发，越来越少。  
入睡的时候，他的耳边似乎还有湿濡的水声。是Atsumu的舌头，还是Osamu的舌头？带着最后一点小小的疑问，北沉沉入睡。  
醒来之后的世界会变成什么样子？  
以前，北信介从未思考过这样的问题。  
今天和昨天一样，明天也将和今天一样。明天等同于昨天，未来等同于过去。一成不变的生活，他以前适应得很好，将来也有信心把每天过得分毫不差。  
如果人生只有唯一的形态，那么再多的思考也只能是无用功。从出生，到学习，到毕业，指导者和操作手册展示给他的，这个世界展示给他的，只有一条笔直的道路，从起点就能望到终点，终点和起点一模一样。  
「工蜂」别无选择。  
除了展示元首的大屏幕，世界上只有同一种灰色。  
但是这个世界上明明有那么多种颜色。  
但是他遇到了Atsumu和Osamu。  
半睡半醒的时候，他依然在思考，思考自己醒来的时候这个世界会变成什么样子。无论这个世界变成什么样子，他都想见到Atsumu和Osamu。  
北信介睁开眼睛，见到了Atsumu和Osamu。  
Atsumu，Osamu，还有好多好多的气球。  
好多好多，好多好多。  
他本以为上一次醒来时自己看到的气球已经足够多，没想到这一次的气球堆满了整个房间。铺满地板，一直堆到天花板。气球变成了五颜六色的海洋，呼吸和起身都会碰到气球。Atsumu和Osamu在离他最近的位置，他能看到的天空一半是金色，一半是银色。  
「北前辈早安！」  
「早安。」  
「早……安。」  
北抚摸着他们温暖的脸颊，他们轮流用有点红肿的嘴唇挤压他的嘴唇。  
「我们给北前辈准备了好多好多的气球！」  
「Tsumu是白痴，吹气球的时候睡着了。」  
「你才是白痴！我吹的比你多！」  
「是呀，同样的气球，你能吹出十种不同的大小。」  
Atsumu和Osamu彼此吵闹。他们的眼睛下面有淡淡的青黑色，就像彻夜未眠那样。  
「谢谢。」  
他说，搂住他们的脖子。他从他们的体温间抬头，望向无处不在的气球。  
轻飘飘的，充满弹性的，五颜六色的。  
这样的物品从来不会出现在「工蜂」的世界里，因为它们无益且无用。「工蜂」的一切都是为了工作，除了工作什么也不需要。七天之前的北信介根本无法想象出像气球这样的东西。  
「北前辈！」  
「北前辈在想什么？」  
Atsumu和Osamu望着他，眼睛闪闪发亮。  
「我在想，是谁最先想到要制作气球，这个人又是怎样想到的。」  
「这很重要吗？」  
「嗯，对我来说很重要。」  
「我们也不知道呀，北前辈。气球就放在那边，我们直接去拿就有了。」  
「我觉得，能够制作出气球的人，应该跟你们很像吧。身上有很多种颜色，也有很多不同的想法，能够坦率地去做自己想做的事情。就像Atsumu和Osamu，你们虽然长得很像，却是不同的个体。如果有一个世界，每个人和每个人都不一样，有不一样的想法，做不一样的事情，才会诞生那么多不同的事物呀。若能生活在那样的世界，感觉一定很好吧。」  
北想起了他的室友，大耳、赤木和阿兰。他还记得他们交出的工程课作业，各自做出了一模一样的模型，拿卡尺量都分毫不差。那时的他以为这样才是唯一的正确答案，但现在他不这样想了。如果把模型涂成红色怎么样？再盖高一些呢？或者再拉长一些，弄得扁平一些。他们四个人会给出四种不同的东西，四种不同的颜色，应该也很好吧。  
他忽然有些想念他们了。一旦被分派工作，曾经住在同一间寝室的「工蜂」往往永不相见。所以想念是无用功，联系也是无用功。他在邮件里和他们说的「保持联系」，只是一种礼节性措辞，意指蜂巢时代会将「工蜂」们联系在一起，等同于「永别」。  
「听不懂！」  
Atsumu理直气壮地嚷道。  
「不太明白北前辈在说什么……」  
治低低地说。  
「只是在想一些事情，」他说，揉了揉他们的眉头，「要不要睡一下？」  
「不要！」  
「不要。」  
Atsumu和Osamu异口同声地说。  
他们也看到了盆中见底的清水。他们的嘴唇压向他脸颊时显得如此急切，就像已经吻到了液体蒸发殆尽的盆底。他们猛烈地吻了一阵，表情和话语却变得更加匆忙。  
「北前辈，我们只知道一件事情。」  
「没有『AI』的东西，全部毁掉！毁掉！」  
「我们只想要北前辈。」  
「我们只想要『AI』！」  
「不让我们得到北前辈的东西就毁掉。」  
「阻止『AI』的东西就毁掉！」  
他们认真地看着他，说。他们的表情难以言喻，他们的眼睛里有熔化的钢水。  
「我们AI北前辈。」  
「我们不是孤身一人。」  
Atsumu贴着他的右耳，Osamu贴着他的左耳，小声说。声音很轻很轻，他差一点就听不见了。  
吃早餐的时候，Atsumu和Osamu忽然变得很安静。他们望着他，目光灼灼，就像有一百双眼睛在注视他，看多久也不会厌烦。北吃完他们塞给自己的食物，他们又拿出了几块似曾相识的东西。  
「巧克力！」  
「给北前辈吃。」  
他们贴近他，温热的鼻息喷在他的脸上、脖子上和耳朵上。他们的眼睛在发光，有一百双眼睛的光芒。  
Osamu拆开巧克力的包装，把深褐色的东西叼在嘴里，嘴角浅浅地上扬。Atsumu用手捧起他的脸，轻轻捏开他的嘴。  
深褐色的固体掉进他嘴里。  
他的舌头像是被刺痛似的，一股强烈的冲动在上面蹦跳不停，和第一次吃到它时一模一样。  
但是，和那时不同的是，他不会再以为自己会死掉。  
那种深浅不一的刺激，他已经可以分别不同的味道，像是甜味还有苦味。还有香味，很好闻的香味，还有「Atsumu」味和「Osamu」味。  
心跳达到了每分钟100次，却不是因为恐惧。  
Osamu压住他的嘴唇，落下轻轻的吻。然后是Atsumu，撬开他的牙齿，缠绕他的舌头。他们轮流吻他，吻了很多很多次，有时柔缓，有时激烈。巧克力在不断交织的体温中融化，变成又苦又甜的液体流入喉咙。他不知道他们到底吻了多少次，却隐隐感觉他们会吻一百次以上。一百个又苦又甜的吻。  
「AI……」  
「AI！」  
「AI。」  
「AI。」  
一百次以上的亲吻过后，他们依然在吻他，慢慢地吻，在耳边呢喃。他的心跳变成了他们重复「AI」的节奏。他也想说出这个词，但Atsumu咬住了他的嘴唇。  
「不可以呀，北前辈。」  
Osamu伸出食指，抵住上唇。  
「直到最后一秒，都不可以说出那个词。」  
「直到最后一秒，北前辈都是我们的！」  
然后他们一直在接吻。  
一直接吻。  
一直一直吻个不停。  
吻到连午餐都忘记了。  
直到Osamu饥肠辘辘的腹鸣成为吵闹的提示音，他们才从亲吻的海洋里浮出水面。  
「时间差不多了。」  
北说。说出这句话的时候，他已经可以顺畅地呼吸，却觉得每个字都像大量的水，淹没了他，让他几近窒息。  
「你们吃点东西，收拾一下，准备出发。」  
Atsumu和Osamu望着他，一言不发，目光灼灼。就像有一百双眼睛在注视他。  
一切进行得有条不紊。他们顺从得不可思议。回到灰色的世界，他怎样安排，他们就怎样做。他亲手为Atsumu和Osamu穿好防护服，又收拾好他们要带的东西，确保他们能拿得动。  
但是，还是没到时间。  
个人终端已经彻底坏掉，他也没尝试过修复。不过他在回到工厂之前看过那边显示的时间，校准了体内的生物钟。  
距离补给品运送，应该还有一个多小时。  
他们在总控室里休息。北认真回想自己有没有漏掉什么。反复检查了三次，结论是没有。Atsumu和Osamu好好地记住了他告诉他们的事情，包括应该怎样把握时机，怎样躲藏，怎样离开。  
已经……没有什么需要他做的了。  
他坐下，坐了一分钟就觉得有点不对劲。他站起来，站了三十秒就觉得有点不对劲。他走来走去，那种驱使他的不安还是没有减少。他望着Atsumu和Osamu，他们就以一百双眼睛的灼灼目光凝视他。  
胸口发酸，喉咙里被什么东西堵住了。  
是一个词。  
一个不可思议的词。  
温暖又柔软，灼热又坚硬。  
他们离他有一米的距离，如果他现在说出来，他们应该来不及阻止他。  
哪怕是一次也好，他想在他们离开前告诉他们。  
「AI。」  
舌头贴住下颚，先发出「A」的音节，然后向「I」滑动，气流不间断，掠过平缓的舌面，就像一个悠长的吻。  
他们猛地冲向他，但是已经来不及了。  
「Atsumu，Osamu，」他说，看到他们的神色为之一变，「我AI你们。」  
堵住咽喉的东西消失了，胸口也变得暖和起来。心跳达到了每分钟120次，但冲到他身边的Atsumu和Osamu冰冷得像钢铁。  
他们推倒了他，粗暴地把他推倒在地上。痛楚迅速涌起，但他们的表情冻住了他。他开始发抖，不觉得疼，只觉得冷。  
「北前辈不应该说出来的。」  
声音冻住了他的耳朵。不知道是谁踢到了他的胸口，发出近乎碎裂的声响。他被踢得仰面朝天，眼睛刚好看到总控室打开的大门。  
有人进来了。  
一群全副武装的人。  
黑色的衣服，黑色的全封闭头盔，鲜明的袖标。  
每个「工蜂」从懂事的时候就能熟练地分辨出不同的标识。北立刻意识到，这些人是特殊部门的成员。  
他迅速起身，脑子里乱糟糟的，但还是意识到自己想好的台词已经不能用了。他想要起身来者行礼问好，却发现一位身材娇小的特殊部门成员快步走出队列。  
那个人穿的鞋子很特殊，鞋跟又尖又细，仿佛是用金属制成的。然后，那个坚硬的鞋跟，狠狠地踩在他的手指上。  
毫无防备，痛彻心扉。  
「游戏结束！」  
冷冷吐出这句话的人，似乎是一位女士。

——距离下一次补给品运送，还有1个小时。

[HQ][双宫北][反乌托邦]「AI」?

北信介无法思考。  
身体遵循着动物趋利避害的本能，想要回避给自己造成痛苦的物体。  
他把手指从鞋跟下抽走，感到上面热乎乎湿漉漉的。血流了出来，指缝间变得黏糊糊的，伤口一抽一抽地痛。他不由自主地望向Atsumu和Osamu，但在他的目光碰到他们之前，尖尖的鞋跟踹中他的肩膀，用力扎了进去。  
猝不及防之下，他的后脑勺重重磕到地面，疼得眼前一黑，然后世界变成了晕眩中带着重影的模样。他拼命吸了一口气才没有昏过去，看清一个闪着寒光的物体正飞速朝自己的眼睛落下。  
他护住头面，但还是晚了。  
硬邦邦的物体划破了他的眼睑，从右眼到右侧太阳穴的位置又烫又疼。血。好多血。他从来没见过这么多血，睁开眼睛仿佛一半的世界都被染红了。  
手指在痛，肩膀在痛，脑袋在痛，眼睛在痛。在红色的世界里，他竭力寻找着Atsumu和Osamu的身影。Atsumu和Osamu在那位女性身边。他看不清她的长相，不过全封闭式的头盔上映出了Atsumu和Osamu的表情。他看到他们的眼睛闪闪发亮，就像以前注视自己那样。  
「告诉我们该怎么做！」  
「为了AI，我们什么都愿意做。」  
他们笑着对她说，露出牙齿，有着这个世界上最鲜明的颜色。他们的嘴唇微微红肿，眼眶微微青黑，都是彻夜为他吹气球留下的痕迹。胸口好痛。血液滑过他的脸颊，就像泪水滚落的感觉。  
「……为什么？」  
他轻声说。他也不知道自己为什么要这样问。但是，发出每个音节的声音都好痛。好痛。  
那位女性的头盔低了低，就像居高临下地望向他。他看不见对方的眼睛，可他感到对方的视线就像钉子，尖的一端朝向他，戳刺血肉。  
「为什么？」  
她一字一顿地说。她的声音很好听，却叫人不寒而栗。  
「闭嘴。你没资格说话。」  
不是错觉。  
他血管里的钢索按照对方的话语行动了起来。  
指导者曾经告诉过他们，对「工蜂」而言，特殊部门成员的命令是绝对的。那时他以为指导者所说的是「工蜂」应做到令行禁止，但并不是这样的。  
钢索不仅控制了他的血管，还控制了他的神经、他的肌肉、他的骨骼。他的右手突然暴起，以十分变扭的姿势用力扼住他的喉咙，他甚至能听到手指的关节咔咔作响。  
他想说话。  
但他的右手快要掐死他了。  
缺氧让他眼冒金星耳鸣阵阵，戛然而止的思绪也带走了他的疑问。他快要晕过去的时候什么也做不了，包括说话，所以他的右手落了下来。  
「区区工具……」  
她说，语气就像对着一张塌陷的床，或者一个被踩碎的个人终端。  
「果然是太久没有修理的关系吧？坏掉的工具，还以为自己是个人呢。」  
她的鞋很奇怪，鞋跟尖尖的，鞋尖也是个角度很小的锐角，就像锥子。鞋跟上还带着他的血，他想避开，但他不能。  
尖尖的鞋尖戳到他的脖子，挑起他的下巴。他能感觉到她在看他，就像要挖出他的眼睛。  
「坏掉的『工蜂』，竟然能感受到痛苦啊。」  
她说，抬高了语调。  
「无论你有多痛苦都不足以赎罪……你竟敢弄脏我珍贵的收藏品！」  
不对。  
不是这样的。  
Atsumu和Osamu应该是……他们应该……应该……  
他想说话，但他说不出来。  
「你这双眼睛……还想反抗吗？」  
尖尖的鞋跟踩到他的胸口。会痛，但是疼得没有那么厉害。而每当他看到Atsumu和Osamu，看到他们闪着光的眼睛，胸口就会疼得近乎窒息。  
「什么啊，原来是这样。」  
就像是注意到了他的视线，那位女性说。她朝Atsumu和Osamu招了招手，他们亲昵地搂住她，就像搂住他的时候一样。  
「他们从来没有AI过你。一切不过是一场愚蠢的游戏，竞猜游戏，或者说是赌博游戏……赌你什么时候失去当工具的资格，擅自产生不应有的感情。你的质量也太差劲了，一周还不到，竟然就变成了不合格品。」  
不对。  
不是这样的。  
北还记得他们闪闪发亮的眼睛和闪闪发亮的表情。那些是真实的，自己看得到，摸得着。  
「啊……啊啊……」  
他睁大眼睛，挣扎着试图发出声音。他的双手一起勒紧了他的喉咙。他的指甲一直保持着标准的长度，但它们现在割伤了他的皮肉。他似乎短暂地昏迷了一次，又被咽喉处黏糊糊的手感唤醒。流血的感觉就像被烫到的感觉。红色的世界越来越大，侵蚀了他全部的视野。血里有铁的味道。Atsumu和Osamu看他的目光又冷又硬，就像钢铁。  
「真难看。」  
那位女性说，声音比Atsumu和Osamu的目光还要冷。  
「为什么那个混蛋会看上这张脸呢，还说要做成玩偶……简直丑陋不堪。啊，话说回来，这件事就让你这么难受么？」  
全封闭的头盔又离他近了一点。她似乎在打量他。  
「从头到尾，他们都没有AI过你。你根本没有那种资格。他们是我的。他们的样貌和性格全都是按照我的喜好选择的，我筛选出我最喜欢的品种，然后严格遵照我要求的方式培养他们。他们只属于我，或者按照我的要求，属于彼此。你从来不曾是也不会是他们的AI。你是什么？你是个工蜂，流水线上的零件，机器上的螺丝钉，大批量生产的工业制品而已。从你的大脑到你的指甲，都是设计好的为我们服务的工具，除此之外没有任何价值。你根本接触不到他们。即使接触到，也是按照我设计的剧本。如果我想要一个Atsumu和Osamu相爱却因为血亲禁忌不能在一起的剧本，需要那么一个开导他们说服他们可以相爱的角色，也许我会选择你，或者任何一个看起来还不错的工蜂。如果我想要一个世界强迫他们分开的剧本，也许我会选择你当那个冷血无情的指挥官，隔离他们，然后被他们杀掉。但他们永远不会AI上你，你根本没资格和他们在一起。那一切都是个错误。单纯的错误，某个混蛋想要惹怒我的伎俩！啊啊，我就知道，他们嫉妒我，故意用我的珍藏品来玩这个无聊的游戏……但是没关系，我请求爷爷修正了错误。虽然我的收藏品们有了瑕疵，但他们终究是我的东西。他们的一切都是我的，任凭我安排……他们只能AI我！而你，仅仅是路边的一块石头！一脚踢开就好！」  
她越说越激动，一脚揣在他脸上。血，还有更多的血。可他顾不上痛。她所说的内容，多到让他窒息。他尽力保持呼吸，然而鼻子里也只能吸到血的气味。  
「不……」  
北信介吐出了这个字，就像吐出一口血。  
牙齿划破了口腔，血的味道又咸又腥。他的脑子里是明亮的空白，就像被过于耀眼的灯光直射双眼一般。没有严丝合缝的逻辑，只剩下强烈而尖锐的念头。他用牙齿、用指甲、用血肉，拼尽全力扯断钢索里一条细细的钢丝，发出自己的声音。  
「行啊，你说啊，我倒是要看看你还能怎样垂死挣扎。」  
此前十八年的学习从未教给他要如何表达自己的想法。他的想法是凌乱的、破碎的，像玻璃碎片一样扎手。他被鲜血和疼痛包围了，只能艰难地发出声音。  
「Atsumu和Osamu是……AI是……AI是……无法被控制的。」  
他说，唾液全是血的滋味。  
「你以为的AI都是假的！根本不存在！」  
她嗤笑一声，说。  
「他们只为我而存在。我一句话可以让他们生，一句话可以让他们死。我想怎样做就怎样做！我想怎样安排他们，他们就要一字不差地按照做！就连那个丑陋的错误……也是为了惹怒我，所以那群混蛋才会对我的收藏品动手！至于你会怎么样，一点也不重要！」  
除了眼前的女性，其他特殊部门的成员一直站在后面，挺胸抬头，就像一堵坚不可摧的墙壁。他们的身上有枪，全副武装，看起来仿佛移动的武器仓库。  
只要一发子弹就可以打碎大半个人体。  
怎样才能让Atsumu和Osamu离开这里呢？  
他依然忍不住去想这个问题。  
这是他最后能做的事情。  
即使从最开始就是错误也没关系。  
即使他们从未AI过自己也没关系。  
那种从无到有，和他的心脏一起跳动、和他的血液一起奔涌的感受是真实存在的。  
就像电流，就像热水。  
如果他们不AI他，他的胸口会疼得像死掉一样，可他还是AI着他们。  
因为他们为他描述过，蓝色的天空、金色的太阳、银色的月亮和星星、洁白的云朵、绿意盎然的树木与花草、棕褐色的泥土，还有蓝色的河流、绿色的湖泊和无边无际的大海。  
他答应过他们的，他要想办法让他们逃出去，去亲眼看看这个世界。  
「是呀，我会怎么样无所谓，但是他们……」  
他抬起头看着那个头盔，看着相当于眼睛的位置，喉咙干涩。他努力咽了一口唾液，但他只咽下了一口黏糊糊的血。  
「他们可以……可以去做他们想做的事情……任何他们想做的事情。」  
他说，觉得自己有限的词汇无法传达出自己想要表达的意思。  
那位女性轻蔑地哼了一声。  
「好啊，来试试啊。我允许你挣扎，挣扎到骨折都行。Atsumu，Osamu，把他的十个指甲拔下来！」  
Atsumu和Osamu听话地向他走来。他们背对着她，面朝着他。他们的眼睛就像玻璃一样透明，就像镜子一样映出他的倒影，没有一点属于他们自己的感情。  
他们按住了他，没有一点多余的动作。他第一次挣扎了起来。他拼命挣扎，用尽全力。他可以被拔掉指甲，砍掉手指，剁掉四肢，但他不希望他们做他们不想做的事情。这是他第一次在他们身下挣扎，他做得很不成功。他们轻易就制住了他，让他没法再动一下。  
「Atsumu，Osamu，你们，你们是……你们是……」  
他想说一个词，这个词代表着他们不必被他人的强迫，代表着他们能够按照心意行动。但他不知道这个词该怎么说，他从来没有学到过。  
「……自由。」  
Osamu轻声说。  
他们的肩膀很宽，身体也健壮，就像密不透风的墙壁。他们望着他的眼神在发光，就像有一百双眼睛。  
「那个词是自由呀，北前辈！」  
Atsumu说，音调有点高。Atsumu身后的头盔惊讶地抬了起来。  
「就像AI一样，绝对禁止的违禁词……自由。」  
「北前辈要记住哦！」  
北看到了他们闪闪发亮的笑容。  
然后他就什么也看不到了。  
Atsumu和Osamu迅速用身体压住了他。压得严严实实的，比以前的任何一次都要严密，没有一丝缝隙。四只手臂抱住他，他们的体温包裹住他。他不知道发生了什么，但他们终究不可能堵住所有的声音。  
砰砰砰砰。  
是枪声。  
接连不断的枪声。  
子弹呼啸而过，在血肉间炸开。  
北躺在地上浑身发抖，不仅仅是因为他们碰痛了他的伤口。他知道他们很有力气、很强壮，但再多的肌肉也挡不住子弹。那些子弹明显命中了人体。他的身上黏糊糊的，液体滴落的滴答滴答声响。他知道自己还在流血，可自己的血有这么多吗？空气里的火药味和血腥味越来越浓。他听到了有人在呻吟呼痛。有几个声音听起来好熟悉.他最初以为Atsumu和Osamu中毒的时候，他们就发出了类似的声音。声音似乎都是从不远处传来的，近距离贴在他身上的Atsumu和Osamu一直很安静。可那些惨叫真的不是他们发出来的吗？他觉得自己喘不过气来了，头晕目眩。  
在他即将失去意识的前一秒，他们为他让开了空间。

[HQ][双宫北][反乌托邦]「AI」?

北信介摇摇晃晃地起立。  
抬手抹去脸上的血，呈现在眼前的景象反而变得无比陌生。  
血，血，血，血，血，还有更多的血。  
还有碎肉。  
还有脑浆。  
还有骨头。  
还有内脏。  
仅仅是呼吸就让他想吐，可他什么也吐不出来。  
原本平整的地面和墙壁被扫射成七零八落千疮百孔的形状。可怕的视觉冲击形成了比疼痛更强的刺激，差点将他再度击倒在地。  
然后他看到了一张脸。一张染血的脸，他所熟悉的脸，和Atsumu和Osamu一模一样的脸。脸还是完好的，但后脑勺是敞开的，头盖骨的内容物一览无余。  
在那张脸的旁边有另一个人的半个身子。上身不见了，只剩下大半张嘴挂在从墙壁戳出的管道上，摇晃着，门牙不断敲击坑坑洼洼的金属管。  
那张脸上半睁半闭的眼睛好像正在望着他。  
那张嘴上微微露出的门牙好像正在叫着他的名字。  
他们也是Atsumu和Osamu。  
他本能地知道。  
他的胸口又硬又热，像尖锐的石头，又因为强烈的压力而不断融化成岩浆，慢慢渗透在每个细胞里。  
北抬起头，怔怔地望向自己身边的Atsumu，又怔怔地望向自己身边的Osamu。他们没有看他，而是向唯一幸存的特殊部门成员走去。他感到自己的视线和自己的脖子都在追随他们，缓慢地、缓慢地移动。他没法更快了。只要稍微快一点点，自己就会四分五裂，变成掉落一地的血肉、脑浆、骨头和内脏，或者彻底变为一滩炽红滚烫的岩浆。  
那位曾经居高临下踹他的女性，此刻双腿发软，不自觉地跪倒在地。她身上毫发无损，手里握着一柄小巧的金色手枪。手枪精细又漂亮，不像他以前见过的任何工具，倒像Atsumu和Osamu生活的房间里的东西，只是摆在那里就很好看了。  
有那么几秒，那位女性跪在地上，僵硬得像一尊雕像。在北信介人生的前十八年中，他只见过一尊雕像，元首的雕像。不知为何，看到她一动不动的姿态，他想到了屏幕上的元首。  
在灰色的世界里，只有元首是彩色的。  
他不知道她生活在怎样的世界里，但她的语调和肢体动作都像Atsumu和Osamu一样丰富。他心中突然涌现出一股强烈的冲动，他希望Atsumu和Osamu也能一直生活在彩色的世界里，他希望阿兰、大耳和赤木他们也能生活在彩色的世界里，他希望自己7岁时被废弃的室友也能生活在彩色的世界里，他希望所有人都能生活在彩色的世界里。  
他自己也想和他们一起生活在彩色的世界里。  
Atsumu和Osamu走到她身边。那位女性就像故障后又猛然恢复运转的机器似地弹了起来，举起手枪对准他们。她的手在发抖，抖得那么厉害，似乎已经扣了好几次扳机。  
每次的抖动都让北害怕。  
即使是她的鞋跟向他眼睛戳来的时候，他也没有这么害怕过。Atsumu和Osamu站在他前面，只有两个人，却像一堵密不透风的墙。他想要冲过去推开他们，可腿脚不听使唤，刚跑两步便脸朝下跌倒。七零八落的地板扑面而来，他眼睁睁地撞向那些锋利的碎片。然后他停在了半空。Atsumu和Osamu抓住了他，没有再让他受一点伤。  
「去死啊！你去死啊！去死！」  
黑洞洞的枪口瞄准了他两眼之间的位置。北终于放心了，因为即使她现在开枪也不会击中Atsumu和Osamu。在对方扣下扳机的瞬间，Osamu迅速迈出一步，手掌砍在她的手腕上，打飞了手枪。  
手枪没有响。  
金色的手枪飞向破碎的墙壁，撞击一次，在墙角反弹，滴溜溜地转动着，一直旋转到他脚边。  
「教给你一件好事：开枪之前要先开保险，否则无法击发呀。」  
Atsumu笑眯眯地说，用脚尖止住了手枪的旋转。  
那位女性忽然朝北扑了过来，却被四只手扭住双臂了。但那四只手并不属于他身边的Atsumu和Osamu。她身后还有两个人。那两个人长得很像Atsumu和Osamu，眼睛是同样的颜色，头发却是黑色的，年纪似乎也只有十三四岁。他们的身上沾着血和脑浆，不过行动自如，似乎没有受伤。  
「Atsumu，Osamu，这……究竟是怎么回事？」  
北不解地问。他浑身都痛，受伤的地方更锐利地戳刺着他的神经。  
「AI！」  
少年Atsumu说。  
「AI。」  
少年Osamu说。  
那位女性在拼命挣扎，在尖叫，叫得仿佛喉咙出血。但没有人在意她。少年Atsumu和少年Osamu看着他，眼睛闪闪发亮。但Atsumu和Osamu转向他，用后背挡住了他们的视线。  
「不对！不是他！你们AI的是我！是我！只有我才能允许你们AI！」  
她高喊道，声音刺得他耳膜发痛。  
「至少有一点她没有搞错。」  
Osamu抓起他的手，轻轻按在自己脸颊上。  
「我们渴望AI。全身心地渴望AI，胜过任何人！」  
Atsumu急忙抓起他的另一只手，按到自己脸颊上，唯恐这只手也被Osamu抢走。  
「北前辈，关于这个世界的真相，其实非常简单。这是蜂巢的世界，分为三个等级：蜂王、雄蜂和工蜂。蜂王就是她，还有像她那样的人，生活在你想象不到的世界里，想做什么就做什么。雄蜂是蜂王的玩物，工蜂是蜂王的工具。我们和北前辈，都是按照蜂王的意愿生产出来的。用北前辈能听懂的话来说，我们和北前辈属于不同的生产线，有的生产金属管道，有的生产衣服。」  
Osamu轻声说。那位女性的挣扎停止了，只剩全封闭式的头盔左右晃动着，仿佛在小幅度地摇头。  
「雄蜂为了取乐！工蜂为了稳定！所以生产雄蜂的时候会选择性保留雄蜂的感情，等出厂时再用记忆操作的方式调整成蜂王喜欢的状态。很精巧！就像焊接纤细的电路板！」Atsumu笑着说，抬高音调，可眼睛很冷，「至于工蜂嘛，要好好工作，工作到死，彻底消除感情会弄坏脑子，连工具都当不成！所以啊，每个工蜂的脑子里都被设置了安全阀。北前辈还记得你平时吃的东西吗？那种无味无臭的液体，里面含有的药物成分，不停地给你大脑的紧固装置上润滑油哦！让它保持运转，以免感情从密封罐里喷出来。」  
Atsumu放下他的手，转而慢慢抬起手。开始是抚摸他脸颊的动作，然后变为捏住他的额头和太阳穴。北感到Atsumu的手指在用力，捏到了自己的骨头。他们看着他，目光像钳子，像手术刀，一直挖向他的眼睛深处，仿佛要把他脑子里的东西抠出来。但是，在碰到他的伤口之前，Atsumu终究还是停了手。  
「阻挡AI的东西，全部要毁掉！」  
Atsumu眯起眼睛，声音低沉。  
「这间工厂是蜂王的娱乐室之一。最近几年，他们尤其喜欢一种赌博游戏。把工蜂和雄蜂关在一起，为雄蜂植入爱情的刻印效应，让雄蜂看到工蜂的第一眼就爱上对方，再逐渐停止工蜂食物里的药物。既然是游戏，当然要增加难度才有趣。」  
Osamu轻柔地拨开即将掉落在他伤口上的头发，继续说。  
「他们会挑选……每一届学员里最优秀的工蜂。最优秀的工蜂就是最可靠的工具，稳定性好，服从性高，缺乏感情。他们打赌，赌最优秀的工蜂什么时候会打破禁忌，亲口说出AI，以此为乐。实际上，没有人能够抵抗AI。停药之后，没有一个工蜂能撑到第二次补给的时间。北前辈，他们说你在参与游戏的历代工蜂里也算是很优秀的。他们选上了你，分析你的性格，你的基因，你的一切，然后为你精心挑选了我们。」  
「所以你们AI我也是预先设定好的。」  
北说。他听到自己的声音相当冷静，冷静得能让岩浆重新凝固为石头。但他的胸腔里已经没有发硬的东西了，只有炙热的液态物质，融合了骨头、血肉和内脏，就像石头、泥土和荒芜凝聚成的岩浆。  
「最初的确是这样没错……」  
得到这样的回答，他的脸颊发冷，眼睛发烫。纤细的热流从脸上流过。但是没关系，北不断告诉自己，Atsumu和Osamu没有错，他们只是和自己一样被他人操纵，毫无自由而言。无论他们如何看待自己，自己对他们的AI是真实的，他AI他们，这是他自己的决定，任何人无法干涉——  
奇妙的响动，沉闷而柔软。可随之响起的尖锐呼痛声就不那么美妙了。北抬起头，看到那位女性被摔到地上，而少年的Atsumu和Osamu强硬地撞开另外两人，冲到自己面前。  
他们的嘴唇像Atsumu和Osamu一样温暖，温暖了他的脸颊。  
「AI！」  
「AI……」  
黑发的少年们眼中含泪，闪闪发亮地看着他。他们要踮起脚才能吻到他的脸颊，然而嘴唇只碰了一下就被Atsumu和Osamu拎着后领子拽开。  
「滚开呀！你们有你们应该做的事情。」  
Atsumu朝他们吼道。  
「可是你们让北前辈伤心了！」  
少年Atsumu吼了回来。  
「那也是我们让他伤心，不是我们以外的任何人。」  
Osamu对他们说。  
北信介不懂他们在说什么。然而，不知为何，这种仿佛把话重复一遍的发言起到了效果。黑发的少年们退开了几步，视线依然牢牢粘在他身上。  
「AI！」  
「AI。」  
他们朝他喊道，然后头也不回地跑走了。  
北依然不知道他们要去做什么。但有一股强烈的预感告诉他，他们走了就不会再回来。他想阻止他们，但Atsumu和Osamu反过来阻止了他。  
「他们已经决定了！」  
Atsumu说。  
「能去做自己想做的事情就是自由呀，北前辈。」  
Osamu说。  
失去两侧的束缚，戴着头盔的女性又一次软倒在地。北看到了她，视线从她身上扫过。视线掠过她的瞬间，他的心脏颤了颤，就像垮塌的预兆。但那种感觉真的很陌生，他不知道那到底是什么。他只看了她一眼，便将注意力集中在满地的尸体——以及很多连尸体都谈不上的碎块——之上。  
里面至少有一半属于Atsumu和Osamu。他感到心脏像裂开的火山口那么热，快要流出滚烫的赤红的液体。  
「为什么？」  
他轻声问。  
一种不同于理性的东西告诉他，他们本来不必死去。  
Atsumu和Osamu听到了他的话。但他们就像没听到似的，继续着被少年们打断的话题。  
「在看到北前辈的第一眼，我们就AI北前辈！」  
「我知道。就像你们说的那样，一切都是预先设置好的程序。」  
他冷静地应和。可自己真的冷静吗？火山在喷发之前，也可能休眠数十年。  
「最开始的确是这样没错，我们以前的记忆被清洗掉了，植入了像孩子一样的记忆，只想着AI北前辈。但是，这份无条件的AI，很快也被清理掉了。」  
Osamu说。  
「这一切还要感谢这位大小姐呀，」Atsumu说，却看都没看那位女性一眼，「她央求她的祖父，开启了『感染者』系统，删除了最初那份无条件的AI，取而代之的是一份新的指令，命令我们想尽办法让你对我们说出『AI』。」  
北还记得那次的事情，Atsumu和Osamu几乎在一夜之间改变了态度。但就在一天之内，他们又变回了他最早遇到的Atsumu和Osamu，说着「AI」，眼睛在发光。  
「后来新的指令失效了吗？」  
他不确定地问。  
「当然没有！」  
Atsumu高声说。那位女性的背猛地一抖，朝他们抬起头来。  
「因为我们重新AI上了北前辈。」  
Osamu补充道。  
「不！不可能！这种事情不可能发生的！你们怎么可能在一天之内AI上他！你们——」  
那位女性大喊大叫。在墙壁上摇摆的碎片就像被声波震下来似的，跌落在地，四分五裂。  
「我们有多么渴望AI，这一点大小姐应该是最清楚的吧？」  
「每一个Atsumu和每一个Osamu，都是带着这样铭刻在基因里的渴望出生的。」  
「但是没有人给过我们AI。」  
恍惚之间，北信介感到Atsumu和Osamu的声音和面容重合了，和那对黑发少年重合了，也和那些已经无法保持人类身体形态的Atsumu和Osamu重合了，就像一百双眼睛，一百个声音，一百张一模一样的面孔。  
「不对，我明明，我明明那么AI你们……AI了你们那么多年……」  
那位女性全身发抖地说。他依然看不到她的面容，但她的声音仿佛正在哭泣一般。  
「那只是你的AI，与我们无关！」  
Atsumu不假思索地说。  
「你按照你的喜好选择了我们，安排我们的生活，去做你想让我们做的事情。你给我们输入AI的指令，我们从来不曾AI过，只是把AI当成既成事实接受，然后服从你的命令。你的AI，你的自由，全部与我们无关。但是，北前辈不一样。」  
Osamu说，起初冷淡，但叫出他名字的时候突然热切起来。  
「当然不一样！他只是工蜂而已！注定要被废弃！他什么都给不了你们，而我——」  
「他给了我们AI。」  
「我们只要AI！只要北前辈！」  
「就像是只吃过无色无味的流食的人，尝到了第一口巧克力。我们尝到了真正的AI，就想得到它的全部。全部，少一点点都不行。」  
Osamu的手指轻轻拂过他的发梢。他们的视线堵住了他的喉咙，让他说不出话来。北不知所措，只感到胸口快要冒出滚滚浓烟，舌头快要被喷出的灼热碎屑黏住了。  
「他很快就会死掉了！被废弃！他什么都给不了你们！爷爷会派人来处理掉你们的，你们跟着他只会被废弃！」  
她嚎叫道。  
她说出的话语攥住了北的心脏。  
他相信Atsumu和Osamu说的话。按照他们的描述，他们做了不会被蜂王饶恕的事情。一旦后续部队来到，他和他们都会被废弃的。可他不能让他们被废弃。  
「Atsumu，Osamu，你们快走吧。现在应该可以打开入口……」  
「我们不走，北前辈。除非你和我们一起走。」  
「在那之前，我们一定要让北前辈彻底变成我们的东西！」  
他们望着他，就当她不存在。那位女性愤而站起，试图朝他们冲过来，却在中途突然被抽干全身的力气，不小心跌倒在地。她没有喊痛，而是呆滞地爬起来，难以置信地喃喃低语。  
「爷爷为何还没有派人来……莫非……莫非你们……反过来感染了系统……？」  
「那个叫做『逆向感染』哦。」  
Osamu提醒道，而Atsumu不加掩饰地啧了一声。  
「我以为你已经够蠢了，没想到你还能更蠢！早在同一型号的家伙们朝你的保镖们开枪的时候，你就应该想到呀！」  
「这怎么可能……你们明明……」  
「我们明明是漂亮蠢货么？」  
Atsumu又一次嗤之以鼻。  
「大小姐的脑子果然不好！你忘记了吗？你以前说过的呀！你说过的，我们是AI的天才和AI的野兽！」  
「我们的确如此。我们计算出了感染者系统的运作方式，逆向将我们所见所闻所想所感的一切传递给了所有的Atsumu和Osamu，然后……」  
「Bingo！」  
Atsumu打断了Osamu的话，还打了个响指。然而什么也没有发生。Atsumu愣了片刻，四下张望，抓着Osamu问。  
「屏幕呢？屏幕怎么没降下来。」  
「你是白痴吗？降下屏幕要用遥控器的，打响指有个屁用。」  
「你就不能配合我一下吗！」  
Osamu找出遥控器，对准控制台按了一下。一片狼藉的总控室似乎没有被不久前的枪战完全摧毁，机械发出了吱吱呀呀的运作声。前后左右，四个方向都有屏幕降下来，从屋顶直至地板。  
这间工厂到底还隐藏着多少自己不知道的事情呢？北信介默默想着，却看见Atsumu低头朝那位女性说话。  
「大小姐呀，你的脸就这么见不得人么？难道说你的长相和你的心灵一样恶毒。诶呀诶呀，即使是Osamu那样厚颜无耻的家伙，也不敢在被自己当成瑕疵品准备立刻处决的对象面前大谈特谈AI他们呢。」  
Atsumu插着腰，脸上摆出被Osamu形容为「非常欠揍」的表情。北知道有时Atsumu会故意这样做，但现在对方的行为让他感到了一丝违和感。  
就像是火山爆发之前的躁动。  
「北前辈想知道以前那些游戏的结局吗？」Osamu向他发问，不等他回答便自顾自说了下去，「没有工蜂能够抵抗AI，然后，等他们说出AI这个字，蜂王就会带着他们的保镖，或者只让保镖们过来。这些保镖们也是工蜂，不过被操纵得更彻底，就像机器……在每个工蜂的大脑里，都深深嵌入了不能违抗特殊部门指令的程序。」  
Osamu的手看似无意地滑向他的耳畔，伸出手指点到了他的太阳穴。那里是头部的要害之一，也是颅骨最脆弱的部位，骨板厚度只有一、二毫米。如果想挖出他的脑子，从这里下手应该会比较轻松。  
「在废弃掉参加游戏的工蜂之前，他们会命令工蜂开枪射杀所AI的雄蜂。」  
Osamu用指尖轻抚他的太阳穴。  
「这是惩罚！惩罚工蜂打破禁忌胆敢产生AI！哪怕一切都是他们安排的，违禁的工蜂依然不可饶恕！亲手杀掉所AI之人，再忏悔自己的罪行，然后才会被废弃！」  
Atsumu对他说，却紧盯那位女性，仿佛再明显不过的提示。  
屏幕发出了嗡嗡的电流声，伴随机器的运转，渐渐明亮起来。北信介站在屏幕包围的正中，只觉得通体生寒。  
那位女性看着他，即使隔着头盔，目光也像冰锥般锋利。她再开口的时候，语速很慢，口吻很冷。  
「拿起枪，」她说，向他下达命令，「朝Atsumu和Osamu开枪，杀了他们！」  
电流的嗡嗡声消失不见。钢索穿过血管的声音取而代之。  
他是一艘船，被冻在厚厚的冰层之间。金色手枪早已停止旋转，静静躺在他脚边，犹如一座巍峨的冰山。他的脚结了冰，但他的膝关节还能动，他的手臂还能动。他想要反抗这个命令，但钢索从内侧紧紧捆住了他。北感到自己蹲下了，捡起了枪，然后像以前学到过的那样举起枪，手指推拉，解除了手枪上的保险。  
Atsumu和Osamu站在离他很近的地方。这么近，即使是闭着眼睛开枪也能命中。这么近，同时也意味着他们伸手就能打掉他拿着的枪。他竭尽全力将自己瞄准的动作拖慢了一秒，足够他们击落手枪。可他们一动不动，面带微笑，安静地望着他。  
他们似乎从未如此安静过。  
四周的屏幕彻底亮了，映出影像，发出声音。  
是Atsumu和Osamu。  
全部是Atsumu和Osamu。  
枪口在Atsumu和Osamu之间晃动，他的手指在扳机上颤抖。  
只要他的颤抖再剧烈一点点，子弹就会呼啸而出。

[HQ][双宫北][反乌托邦]「AI」?

「阿兰？」  
尾白阿兰抬起头，发现四四方方的透明运输车里竟然是大耳练和赤木路成。  
「你们怎么回来了？」  
现在是16:00。距离午餐已经过去了5个小时，他正处于越来越想说话的阶段。不过这种想说话的不良反应是因人而异的。大耳只是对他点了点头，赤木却说了好几句。  
「说是有特别的工作，让我坐上这辆车。没想到车开到了练的刚刚被指派的工作地点。」  
「你们也是？我也接到了指令，说有特别的工作。」  
阿兰走到车上，规规矩矩地坐好。  
「接下来说不定要去信介工作的地方。」  
「有可能。」  
他说。  
「我们服从安排就好。」  
大耳说。  
「不过能和信介再见面也不是坏事呀。」  
「确实。」  
车厢内和宿舍里一样，保持23℃的恒温。他们交谈了几句，自然而然便停止。有时候阿兰会觉得，他们每天说的话就像每天摄入的食物一样是定量分配的。也许每个人的额度不尽相同，不过等配额用完之后都不会再继续。  
他们今天的说话配额已经所剩无几。  
运输车经过城市广场，阿兰习惯性地起立，向广场上的大屏幕行注目礼，却看到意想不到的东西。  
屏幕上的画面改变了。  
原本24小时循环播放元首讲话的屏幕上，出现了前所未有的东西。  
熟悉的面容和不一样的颜色。  
「信介！」  
「就算我们猜可能会遇到信介也没有这么快……真的是信介！」  
大耳皱了皱眉头，抬起头来想对他们说些什么。目光刚刚触及屏幕，原本想好的话全部溜走，一个名字从舌尖滑出来。  
「……是信介。」  
屏幕里是他们最熟悉的人，看起来却无比陌生。  
尾白阿兰从未见过这样的北信介。  
聚集在大屏幕前的运输车越来越多。成百上千名「工蜂」与他们一起注视着前所未有的北信介。

「可恶！」  
「火灭了？」  
「啊，总算是灭了！诶？你终于肯把你心爱的宝贝拿出来啦？」  
「愿赌服输。」  
「哇啊，这都是多少年的古董了，居然还能有亮晶晶的感觉啊……放心放心！我知道这东西比你的老婆更宝贵，一根手指都不会碰的！」  
「对了，说回上次的话题……」  
「哇啊！」  
「唔！」  
「又、又炸了！那、那边可是……可是……」  
「上次说到了尼禄。当然，我们不可能回到历史中亲眼见证罗马大火的那一夜他到底做了什么，不过我倒是喜欢那些真假莫辨的记载。其中有一段很不错，很生动，说尼禄穿着戏服，俯瞰罗马大火，一边欣赏一边弹奏自己谱写的关于特洛伊沦陷的歌谣。」  
「你……」  
「我没有里拉琴，但我有斯特拉迪瓦里。一边见证特洛伊的毁灭一边弹琴，这可是绝无仅有的体验啊。」  
「你常常说我们的疯子……你才是我们之中疯得最厉害的吧！」

「咳……你们敢进来么？」  
斜倚在血泊里的Atsumu语带挑衅地说，嘴边挂着歪曲而鲜红的笑容。  
「别逞强了，你都咳血了。」  
同样倚靠墙壁的Osamu冷静地指出。他的两个膝盖都中弹了，一条小腿被炸掉，另一条只剩下一指宽的血肉摇摇晃晃连在上面。大量失血让他面色苍白，不像Atsumu那样还有血能吐。  
「喂，你们可小心点呀！」Atsumu招呼着对面那一圈黑洞洞的枪口，眼睛却望向遥不可及的一点，想象着那个人注视自己的眼神，「我可是在爆炸装置上做了手脚。我一死，就会炸。」  
那个人的目光会落在自己身上吗？  
在转瞬即逝的上百个画面里，落在他们身上的视线，或许只有1秒，不，可能连0.1秒都不到吧。  
即使如此他们也能感受到那份「AI」。  
只有0.1秒也好，只有0.01秒也好，这是他们全部的「AI」。  
操纵枪口的是特殊部门的机器人类。  
机器没有感情。  
他们唯一顾忌的是伤到他们背后的设备。  
在某个秘密的房间里，一定有很多人愤怒地不屑地恐慌地叫嚣着要杀掉他们吧。  
然后枪声响了。  
一轮节制的射击。  
Atsumu倒在了血泊里，从诞生以来第一次如此安静。Osamu的嘴唇发白，但仍然活着。  
没有爆炸。  
「想也知道吧，Atsumu是个白痴，怎么可能做出那么复杂的机关。」  
Osamu抬起头，望向他看不到的屏幕的另一端，望向不知道是否能看到他们的那个人。  
枪口抬起，再次瞄准。  
「但我……我们能做到啊，为了AI……」  
枪声响起。  
爆炸声迅速淹没了枪声，明亮的火光瞬间吞没了一切。

「Atsumu会害怕吗？」  
「Osamu才会害怕！」  
「我不怕，甚至觉得有点饿。」  
「你是猪吗？」  
少年Atsumu和少年Osamu轻轻松松便爬上了工厂的最高点。在等待的过程中，他们随意交谈着，然后抬起头望向灰蒙蒙的天空。  
他们没走多远。  
这家大批量生产阻止「AI」药物的工厂就在距离不远的地方，所以他们并不能真正地去往外面，也看不到蓝色的天空。  
即使是对生活在蜂王居住区域的Atsumu和Osamu而言，蓝色的天空也只是一个口口相传的流言。  
「雄蜂」同样没有资格离开「蜂王」为他们指定的区域。  
他们在书本上见过，在影像里看到过，偶尔能听到蜂王提起外面彩色的世界。  
好想亲眼看看蓝色的天空呀。  
在遇到那个人之前，那曾是他们最大的渴望。  
但他们已经亲眼见过那个人，还吻到了那个人的脸颊，尝到了那个人的泪水。  
舌尖上的一点咸味，能让百无聊赖的等待时间迅速流逝。  
他们好像只等了一秒钟，就等来了导弹。  
落下的导弹一定是准确的。因为他们两个人就是最为准确的生物坐标。  
爆炸的瞬间很快。快到他们根本来不及做什么反应，也不会感到有多么痛苦。但他们还是本能地抬起手。  
不是握住彼此的手。按照那个女人的设定，儿童时代的他们喜欢握着对方的手，少年时代也会残留着这种习惯。但他们已经自由了。  
不约而同的，少年Atsumu和少年Osamu抬起手轻抚自己的嘴唇。那里残留着AI的温度。他们会AI他直到他们死去。他们会死，但AI不会。

北信介的世界剧烈晃动起来。  
就像高烧时一样剧烈。  
不，比那时还要剧烈。  
他一时无法分辨出这种天崩地裂的感觉只摇晃自己脑海，还是真实到足以动摇整个世界的根基。  
Atsumu和Osamu在死去。  
涣散的瞳孔，飞溅的血肉，火光里转瞬即逝的身影。  
他们好像都知道自己站在这里。他们每看他一眼，温度就仿佛抬升一度。他们的目光灼伤了他，烧穿了他的心脏。  
可他什么也做不了。  
自己明明答应过要保护他们，要让他们平安无事，可他现在唯一能做的只是抓着一把枪颤抖着对准他们。  
如果空气能够产生实体挡住子弹该有多好。  
如果他的视线能够掰断自己的骨头该有多好。  
如果胸口沸腾之物能够熔化金属枪管该有多好。  
扣下扳机前的刹那，北感到自己飞了起来。不是错觉。他的双脚离开扭曲变形的地面。巨大的声响撕碎了建筑物也撕裂了空气，尖锐得足以割开耳膜。  
Atsumu和Osamu不假思索地扑向他，就像他举起的手枪不曾存在一般。  
不像是他瞄准他们，更像是他们用胸膛瞄准他的枪口。  
只要他的食指再往下扣动1mm，子弹就会射入Atsumu强烈跳动的心脏，再从Osamu的右肺里穿出来。  
北信介又一次被他们扑倒在地。  
嗡嗡响个不停的耳朵就像近距离听到枪声一般。  
手枪传回的反作用力就像已经射出子弹一般。  
他的手指颤抖得就像已经扣动扳机一般。  
爆炸造成的气浪如此凶猛，瞬间夺走了全部的感知和意识。在不断震动的空白中，他眼前却出现了鲜明的影像。  
染血的笑容，专注的眼神，火光间触碰嘴唇的手指。  
然后，全部停顿在同样的口型上。  
舌头贴住下颚，先发出「A」的音节，然后向「I」滑动，气流不间断，掠过平缓的舌面，就像一个悠长的吻。  
AI。  
Atsumu和Osamu这样对他说。  
一人又一人，一次又一次。  
他突然意识到，自己没有扣下扳机。  
哪怕整个空间破碎开裂，哪怕脚下的地板错位数米，他的手指1mm也没有移动。  
北信介曾经相信，构成人体的所有部分仅仅是单纯的物质，也应遵循物理定律。  
就像是钢索的断裂，会先从钢丝一根一根崩毁开始。  
但他错了。  
在岩浆喷发的一瞬，无法计数的短暂时间里，便化为钢水流泄无踪。  
北又一次开始呼吸。  
就像是屏息凝神忍耐太久似的，肺部因为对氧气的渴望而疼痛，心跳撞击着全身的血管。呼吸里有尘土的味道，还有Atsumu和Osamu的汗水与体温。  
「北前辈，已经没事了。」  
Osamu轻声说。  
「生产抑制感情药物的工厂，已经被炸毁了。重建的图纸和资料在那之前就被炸掉了，以他们的能力不可能在短时间里复原。我们不允许他们再妨碍『AI』，只要他们能阻止一个人的感情，就可能再来禁锢北前辈……」  
「我们说过呀！阻止『AI』的东西，全部都要毁掉！哪怕是藏在北前辈脑子里的东西！」  
Atsumu打断Osamu的话，喊道，掀起的尘埃呛得三人一起咳嗽。  
他的枪口依然抵着Atsumu的左胸，但他已经关掉了保险。晃动消失了，周围偶尔响起噼里啪啦的掉落声和碎裂声。他们稍稍抬起身子，给他让出些许空间。他们面对着他的枪口，眼睛闪闪发亮，一如既往。  
只是……再也没有那一百双眼睛的注视。  
那一百双眼睛也是Atsumu和Osamu。  
就像是爆炸的瞬间，感知和意识同时被掀飞一般，一股眩目亮白的冲动涌入他的血管，涌入他的大脑。  
好热。  
血液和脑髓发出了噗噗的轻响，就像沸腾的溶液。  
北信介站了起来，从Atsumu和Osamu之间经过。  
现在他还不是很懂什么是AI，也不太明白什么是自由。没有人告诉他这两个单词的准确定义，或是它们的内涵和外延。  
所以他决定擅自使用他不理解的词。  
他想要AI。  
他想要可以去AI的自由。  
就像那一百双眼睛对他的注视，就像那一百双眼睛里的AI。  
不仅仅是实现Atsumu和Osamu的AI，不仅仅是让Atsumu和Osamu去做他们想做的事情。  
为了AI。  
为了AI的自由。  
北信介决定去AI。  
没有指令，他以自己的信念举枪瞄准。  
戴着全封闭头盔的女性维持着跌坐在地的姿势，但对方显然能清楚地看到他在做什么，她的声音也能清晰地传递出来。  
「你——！」  
话语尖锐而破碎，似乎还没想好要说什么，却被极强的压力挤出声音。  
「你、你……区区『工蜂』、你以为——你以为你能对抗整个世界吗？」  
「不是我。」  
北信介说。  
血液和大脑就像沸腾一般，思绪却冷静得仿佛刚刚经过冰镇。  
四周的屏幕在爆炸的冲击中变得破破烂烂的，就像磨损太久坏掉的工作服。但是它们一面接一面地亮了起来。先是闪烁，时明时暗，然后映出了他曾经无比熟悉的景象。  
灰色的天空。灰色的道路。灰色的建筑。灰色的衣服。灰色的人群。  
灰色的「工蜂」。  
数十人。数百人。数千人。  
「我不知道这个世界上有多少像你这样的人，又有多少像Atsumu和Osamu那样的人。但我想这个世界上有很多像我这样的『工蜂』。数十人，数百人，数千人，数万人，数十万人，或者数百万人……我们甚至从来没有听说过『AI』这个违禁词。」  
他直视着她，认真地说。  
「你说得没错，我只是普通的工蜂，普通的人类，普通的血肉之躯，一颗子弹就可以把我变成肉块，一颗炸弹就可以让我粉身碎骨。」  
他能感受到Atsumu和Osamu站在他身后，目光灼灼。  
「但我感受到了AI，我决定去AI，我要保护AI。从现在开始，到我死去之时，我都会大声说出AI。」  
舌头贴住下颚，先发出「A」的音节，然后向「I」滑动，气流不间断，掠过平缓的舌面，就像一个悠长的吻。  
AI应该属于所有人。  
「从现在开始，AI不再是你们的特权，工蜂不再是任你们操纵的工具。」  
就像指导者曾经教过他的那样，北摆好射击姿势，再一次检查自己的瞄准情况。  
「对抗整个世界的不是我，是AI。」  
正如之前所说的那样，北信介不过是一个渺小的存在。他现在要去做一件事，是从他记忆之初便被三令五申禁止去做的事。  
这件事名为反抗。  
北信介轻轻吐出一口气，平静地扣动扳机，连开两枪。第一颗子弹射穿了头盔上特殊部门的标识，然后两颗子弹一起在那位女性头颅里炸开。  
也许就在下一秒，他这个小小的工蜂便会被呼啸而至的导弹炸得灰飞烟灭。  
倘若如此，AI就是他最初和最后的反抗。

[HQ][双宫北][反乌托邦]「AI」?

手枪射击的反作用力打在他的手上。有些痛，但并不会比扣下扳机的触感更鲜明。  
北信介清楚地看到自己打穿了特殊部门的标识，弹头将那个绝对不能违抗的图案撕得粉碎。  
大脑仿佛还残留着尚未解冻的冰棱，脑沟里却灌满了明亮易燃的松脂。  
「北前辈。」  
「北前辈！」  
Atsumu和Osamu叫着他的名字，朝他跑了过来。他们灰头土脸，看上去没怎么受伤，而且行动如常。他本应松一口气的。但不知为何，北攥紧了拳头。  
目光触及他们面容的那一秒，脑子里的易燃物轰地一声着起了火。  
咚。  
咣。  
嗡。  
耳朵里嗡嗡响得厉害，其他的声音就像从另一个世界传来。  
北不知道该怎样形容这种感觉。  
就像是一直生活在灰色世界里的人，走进了一个铺满五颜六色气球的彩色世界，此前学到的所有语言都不足以描绘自己看到的全新事物。  
陌生而强烈的情感充斥胸臆，心跳轻松超过了每分钟150次，就像一颗即将引爆的炸弹。  
很热。很痛。  
脸上、身上的伤口刺刺地疼，可最痛的地方竟然是手指的关节。他望着自己攥成拳头的右手，发现骨节突出的部位泛出红色，和疼痛感一样鲜明。  
然后他看到了Atsumu的脸和Osamu的脸。  
他们的脸向同一侧歪斜着。左侧的脸颊上都有明显的红色痕迹，就像是被某个拳头大小的坚硬物体狠狠击打过一样。  
回忆着拳头上又软又硬的触感，疼痛闪出火花的电流一瞬间迸发至脑海。力的作用是相互的，作用力等于反作用力。北明白了，刚才是自己打了他们。自己攥起拳头，用尽全力打在他们脸上，一人一拳。  
他第一次杀了人。  
然后他第一次揍了人。  
双手和头脑充满各种各样陌生、怪异而强烈的感情，就像出了错的齿轮彼此攻击，发出刺耳尖锐的嘎吱声。  
但有一种感觉是所有人都熟悉的——疼痛。他知道人在感到疼痛之后的正常反应是什么，表情会歪曲，龇牙咧嘴，看起来很难受的样子。可他在他们脸上没有看到类似的表情。Atsumu和Osamu的面容突然明亮了起来，抖落尘土，绽出笑容，就像雕琢成型的金刚钻一样闪耀。  
「北前辈生气了。」  
「北前辈生气了！」  
他们异口同声地喊道，张开手臂，想要扑过来抱住他。他下意识地抬起攥成拳头的手臂，他们非但没有往后躲，反而争先恐后地把脸往他面前送。他没法再打出第三拳，所以Atsumu和Osamu的脸就这样贴到了他脸上。  
「北前辈生气了！我们好高兴！」  
「……很高兴。」  
「还要更多呀！更多的情感！」  
「北前辈的所有情感都是我们的……所有的。」  
他们的脸颊是温暖的，他们的呼吸是温暖的，他们的手臂是温暖的，他们的身体是温暖的。怦怦、怦怦，他能听到他们强健有力的心脏在跳动，洋溢着丰沛的生命力。他们还活着，活得好好的，平安无事地留在他身边。  
但是他忘不了。  
忘不了那些血肉横飞烟消云散的Atsumu和Osamu。  
剧烈的痛楚和灼热的情感越来越多，多到从他眼睛里不受控制地流出来。泪水在面颊上留下一道道烫伤的痕迹，北感到自己全身都在抽搐，喉咙里涌出的声音震动着整个胸膛，而回音在破碎坍塌的空间里回荡不休。  
「呜——啊啊啊——」  
他哭了。  
生平第一次发出了这么大的、这么长的、这么毫无意思的喊叫声。他不知道自己哭了多久，抽噎得开始咳嗽，而Atsumu和Osamu抱着他，轻轻拍打他的后背。  
「北前辈伤心了！」  
「北前辈是为我们而伤心吗？」  
又是那个词，「伤心」。  
少年的Atsumu和Osamu也曾经说过这个词。那时他不懂这个词是什么意思，但现在他隐约知道了一些。「伤心」，这个词听起来就有一种支离破碎的感觉，而且很形象。心脏受了伤。藏在他左胸里跃动不休的器官，现在就像快要碎掉一样地疼痛着。  
事到如今，北仍然有很多弄不明白的事情。但只要努力去思考，就能弄清楚很多事情的前因后果。  
例如，他知道Atsumu和Osamu是故意的。  
故意的，早有预谋的，安排妥当的，让那么多的Atsumu和Osamu去做明知会导致毁灭的事情。  
「……为什么？」  
他轻声问。他的喉咙哑了，发出的声音根本不像他自己的声音。  
「因为AI呀，北前辈！」  
Atsumu毫不犹豫地回答。一旦说出「AI」这个词，他们的眼睛闪亮得仿佛一百只眼睛。  
「我们AI北前辈呀，整个生命，整个灵魂。」  
Osamu认真地说，郑重得仿佛一百个人的承诺。  
「为什么！我不希望你们死！」  
他喊道，似乎用尽了自己最后的力气，软倒在他们身上。  
「北前辈……」  
「我们是自愿的呀！北前辈！」  
「一人，十人，一百人，每个人都是自愿的。」  
「能够为AI而死，是最理想的死！」  
「哪怕只有一秒也好，哪怕代价是死亡也好，为了真实的AI，一切都是值得的。」  
「相信我们呀，北前辈！」  
「我们知道每个Atsumu和Osamu的想法。」  
「他们的记忆和想法都在我们脑子里面，我们的记忆和情感也在他们脑子里面，所以他们都知道的！我们都知道的！」  
「这是每个人的决定，也是我们所有人的决定。」  
「北前辈说过呀，希望我们能够得到自由！我们想要的自由就是去AI，为了AI去做任何事情！我们愿意为了AI去死呀！」  
他听到了他们说的每一句话，每一个字，但消化起来异常艰难。他们的声音塞满了他的耳朵，他的耳膜嗡嗡作响，他的身体因为他们不顾一切的决定而瑟瑟发抖。  
「那个时候……那个时候……」  
北想起了自己用枪口对准他们的那一幕。回忆里的自己就仿佛透过枪口看到他们，只差1mm的距离他就会开枪杀死他们。他们本来可以打掉他的枪的，或者也可以逃走、躲开。可他们没有。他们没有动，他们甚至主动迎向他的枪口。  
就像……就像是……想要被他杀死一样。  
「……你们是……故意的？」  
「是呀。」  
Osamu坦率地承认了。  
「若非如此，北前辈就无法得到自由！如果北前辈不自由，我们就没法彻底拥有北前辈呀！」  
Atsumu理直气壮地说，仿佛这就像吹个气球那么轻松简单。  
「我们想过了。」  
「如果北前辈杀了我们，我们就和北前辈一起去死！」  
「这样北前辈也会彻彻底底地属于我们，没有人再能从我们这里夺走北前辈的一丝一毫。」  
不对。  
这是他的第一反应。  
就像他们对那位女性说的一样，这是他们的AI，不是他的AI。  
但还是不对。  
北很快就否定了自己的第一反应。  
她所谓的「AI」，和他们的「AI」是本质上互不相容的存在。可他确实能感到自己的「AI」和他们的「AI」相互依存彼此共鸣。  
他当然不希望Atsumu和Osamu死去。然而他内心的希望无济于事。若非那么多的Atsumu和Osamu愿意为此付出生命的代价，自己所谓的「AI」不过是一场无形的情感冲动，一场虚无缥缈的梦幻。  
即使所有人说他们做得不对，即使这个世界否定他们的所作所为，只有自己不能这样说。  
他能活下来，他能自由去AI，全部建立在Atsumu和Osamu不顾一切的付出之上。  
「但是……」  
他艰难地组织语言。  
「但是AI不仅如此……AI还是……想要和你们在一起，好好地活下去……这也是AI呀。」  
或许有些迟到，不过他终于明白了他们那时候急切的请求和急切的目光。他们不肯两个人离开，一定要带上他。是那时候的他还不懂。那也是AI，想要在一起，想要一起逃离这个地方，一起寻找不一样的世界。那不是他们的任性，也不是一时兴起的邀请，而是AI的必然。  
「北前辈说得对！」  
「我们要一直在一起，一起活，一起死。」  
Atsumu握住他的右手，Osamu握住他的左手，话语和动作一样坚定。  
北信介知道他们的未来还有太多的问题。他甚至不确定他们是否还有未来。他们还能活多久？也许一秒，也许一分钟，也许一个小时。即使他们成功逃到了外面，能够存货的时间大概率不超过20小时。可是，面对那么多的风险，那么多的不确定性，他由衷地笑了。  
嘴角上扬，心情也上扬。  
他会和他们在一起，直到最后一刻。  
忽然间，北感到Atsumu和Osamu的身体僵直了一下。  
「北前辈，我们走！」  
「要快，只有三分钟了。」  
他们从废墟中准确地抓住一套完好的防护服，熟练地套在他身上，就像已经联系过千百遍那样。  
「怎么了？」  
他配合着他们，在不影响他们的前提下发问。  
「导弹来了！」  
「他们的导弹。」  
「就在刚才，我们是最后的Atsumu和Osamu了！」  
「还有2分37秒。」  
第四套防护服不知所踪，或许是他们故意不想带上，因为多一套他们就无法一同死去。北跟着他们往外走，却感到一道无形的套索勾住了他的意识。  
不对。  
这一次是真的不对。  
「你们先走，」他说，「我还有一件事情要做。」  
Atsumu和Osamu不约而同地停下了脚步。  
「来不及了，北前辈！」  
「我们一起走呀！」  
「不。」  
「工蜂」北信介非常清楚自己的渺小。即使加上Atsumu，加上Osamu，他们依然非常渺小。  
「这颗导弹回来，你们早就知道了吧。」  
他冷静地说。  
Atsumu和Osamu的计划是毁掉阻碍AI的一切事物，当然包括这间特殊货物的工厂。但是，这间工厂里还有许许多多未及出货的「雄蜂」，他们也和Atsumu和Osamu一样，是有感情的人类。  
北信介从未想过要去AI每一个人。  
他很渺小，他的AI也很渺小。即使竭尽全力，他也只能好好地AI Atsumu和Osamu。  
如果他们为了自己的AI，任凭那些和Atsumu和Osamu一样的「雄蜂」死去，那么他们的所作所为和那些「蜂王」又有什么区别？  
「Atsumu，Osamu，我只爱你们。但是，无论如何，我都不会成为她，不会成为他们。」  
他望着那个业已破碎的标志，坚定道。  
「那么我们一起！」  
「我们陪你去。」  
Atsumu和Osamu的焦急溢于言表，可他们握住他的手始终没有放开。  
正如他们之前告诉他的那样，操作手册上的一切都是假的。好在存放枪械的场所是真实存在的，而之前的枪战和爆炸也让伪装下的操作装置暴露出来。他以前所学到的东西终于体现出了价值。北迅速阅读着操作装置上的说明和按钮，打开了一道又一道的门。  
没有足够的防护服，也许外面的死亡更痛苦也更漫长。  
不过，至少那些人像他们一样，终于获得了自由选择的机会。  
「这里很快就要爆炸了，留在这里的人都会死。」  
打开广播系统，北简明扼要地告诉工厂里的每一个人。  
「我把门全部打开了，如果想逃出去，请按照绿灯指示的方向前进。希望能和各位有再次见面的机会。」  
话音未落，Atsumu和Osamu几乎是拖着他往外面跑。  
「快点呀北前辈！」  
「还有1分12秒。」  
如果全速冲刺，在门全部开启的情况下，大约三四十秒就能离开工厂的主建筑物。  
但是，炸弹可能波及的范围只会更广。  
北来不及思考更多，只能在迈出前所未有的一步的时候扶正了头盔，顺手帮Atsumu和Osamu检查好防护服的密封性。  
然后就是彻头彻尾的未知。  
奇怪的是，进入雾蒙蒙的灰色世界，他并未产生陌生的感觉。恶劣的外部条件似乎与灰色的城市相差无几，脚下灰白的雪地也是软绵绵的，走起来不过有点费劲而已。  
就像进入了高烧的噩梦。  
没有颜色，走到哪里都没有灰色以外的颜色。  
他们都跑了起来，一直在跑，拼命狂奔。首先追上他们的是爆炸的声音，然后是爆炸的气流、冲击波和高速弹射的碎片。  
他的意识在眩晕中旋转。但这一次不是噩梦而是现实，他的身体飞了起来，颈侧就像被细细的鞋跟使劲踩了一脚。强烈的爆炸也掀飞了Atsumu和Osamu。四周一片模糊，他只感到冲击分开了他们，分开了他们紧握在一起的手。当最后一根手指的指尖彼此分离之时，他重重跌落在地。  
在不知是长是短的一段时间里，北什么也听不到，什么也看不见，分不清哪边是天空哪边是大地。  
他的喉咙又痛又干燥，嘴里又苦又咸，咳嗽起来就停不下来。随着一声声咳嗽，脖子仿佛被鞋跟踩了一脚又一脚。不怎么痛，却有非常清晰的搏动感和击打感。渐渐的，他能听到一点点声音了。是尖锐单调的警告声，从防护服头盔内侧发出，提示他防护服密闭性受损，无法维持恒温和氧气供应。他本能地抬起手摸了摸感觉奇怪的颈部，摸到了一块细长的碎片。隔着手套的触感告诉他，碎片有一半插入防护服里。他颤抖着把手按在头盔上，拼命分辨手套上的痕迹。  
很红，很鲜艳。  
看起来就像动脉血的颜色。

[HQ][双宫北][反乌托邦]「AI」[END]

——七十年后  
曾经一片灰色的城市广场周围，种满了五颜六色的花卉。  
春夏秋冬，不同的季节有不同的花朵盛开，绽放出不同的美丽色彩。  
尾白阿兰看着自己的孙子孙女们像蝴蝶一样轻盈自由地奔跑，晃动的衣服和发绳也像蝴蝶一样多姿多彩。  
喷泉飞向天空，水花洒向阳光，水莹莹，金灿灿。  
他的儿女坚持他已经老到了出门要做自动轮椅的程度，可他觉得他还是能靠自己的双脚行走。  
只要走得足够近，每个人的身影都会出现在广场上的巨大屏幕里。孩子们和游客们总喜欢兴奋地朝着镜头挥手，然后欣赏自己喜气洋洋的影像。  
除了影像，还有音乐。  
轻柔的旋律，动听的歌谣。据说这首歌是许多年前流传甚广的民谣，又在许多年后重新流行。他的女儿很喜欢这首歌的调子，他最小的孙女也轻轻哼唱着那两句歌词。  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
香芹、鼠尾草、迷迭香和百里香  
Remember me to one who lives there  
请带我向一位曾经存在于此的故人问好  
「爷爷！」  
他的小孙女跑过来抱住他的腿。或许他的腿脚已经不像年轻时那么灵便，但他的双臂依然很有力气。他把孙女抱起来，用胡子蹭她娇嫩的脸颊，逗得她咯咯直笑。  
「我爱爷爷！」  
小孙女吧唧一口亲在他脸上，说出「AI」就像呼吸一样轻松自然。  
即使过去了这么多年，听到「AI」这个词，他的心脏依然会为之颤抖。  
阿兰第一次听到这个词，正是通过眼前的大屏幕。他的朋友——如果相处多年互相了解就称得上是「朋友」的话——北信介在屏幕里，脸上是他前所未见的表情，喊出了他闻所未闻的词语。  
那时的他听不懂北在说什么，但「AI」这个词触动了心房，就像冰封多年后遇到了第一缕阳光。  
不止是他。  
那一刻是一个重要的起点，无数「工蜂」开始找回本应属于自己的感情。  
那时他就下定决心，等下一次见面的时候，他要和北好好聊一聊，说很多的话，不再受交谈配额的限制。可直到现在，他都没有等到这样的机会。

北信介感觉很冷。  
他的身体剧烈颤抖，但产生的热量不足以让血液温暖起来。心跳发痛，血流缓慢，就像里面结了冰，时时被冰棱刮痛一般。  
他曾经在学校里学到过关于冻伤和冻死的知识。  
据说人可能在冻死前会温暖的幻觉，从而出现反常的脱衣现象。但书本上的知识终究只是知识，没有亲眼所见的尸体更令人印象深刻。  
是的，指导者曾经给他们展示过一具冻死在防护服里的「工蜂」尸体。  
指导者告诉他们，这位「工蜂」是在完成工作的过程中不慎迷路，越走越远，最终冻死在外面。那时的他对指导者所说的内容深信不疑，然而现在想来，或许那并非意外，而是故意为之的警告。  
警告这些尚未成年的学员，蜂巢以外皆地狱，不要对外面的世界抱有痴心妄想。  
好冷。  
北觉得自己快要被冻死了，温暖的幻觉却并未像书本上说的那样涌现出来。  
「北前辈！」  
「北前辈。」  
通过头盔内置的传声器，他听到了Atsumu和Osamu的声音。他们熟悉的声音里混入了电子音的嘈杂。他依然看不到他们，但他能感受到他们就在附近。  
或许这就是他所能想到的最温暖的幻觉。

——五十年后  
在推翻「蜂巢时代」起义的五十周年纪念日上，一位当年从特殊货品工厂生还的公民，也就是臭名昭著的「雄蜂生产基地」的幸存者，接受了记者的采访。  
「是的，我是当年的『幸运七十一』之一。」  
她的嗓音浑厚，就像被雪茄和威士忌浸泡过一样。  
曾有一段时期，从蜂巢时代幸存下来的「雄蜂」承受着巨大的心理压力，有些人选择了结束自己的生命，有些人放浪形骸，很多人都是烟酒不离手。但那些能够战胜阴影的人变得更加强大。  
「不，我没有见过北信介，但我听到过他的声音。」被问及有关那位传奇「工蜂」的事情时，她似乎陷入了回忆，「那时我和我的三个妹妹……好吧，我也不知道她们跟我有没有血缘关系，但设定上她们是我的妹妹。我和她们在梳头发、化妆，讨论哪件裙子更好看。然后我们听到了他的声音，说他打开了门，说想逃出去的人就沿着绿灯前进。那时我们都愣住了，不知道发生了什么事情。我问我的妹妹们，她们说她们不想离开这里，外面很可怕。但我想出去看看，我一直很好奇外面是什么样子的……我跑了出去，跟我一起跑出去的还有几十人吧。然后我就晕了过去，爆炸的气流把我掀飞了。」  
根据资料记载，在工厂外的起义者全部被杀害之后，「蜂巢时代」的领导人悍然向工厂发射了导弹。  
想起早逝的妹妹们，接受采访的幸存者长久地沉默了。  
「后来发生的事情，历史书上说得比我更清楚。我昏迷了很久，时睡时醒，恰好也逃过了后来一个月愈演愈烈的动乱。几年之后，我过上了平静的生活，可是……一次巧合，我身边的人得知了我曾经是『雄蜂』。」  
她笑了笑。她的五官依然像年轻时那么漂亮，却布满了岁月留下的沧桑。  
「那时和现在不一样。现在的孩子啊，如果你说他们像『雄蜂』，他们一定以为你夸他们长得漂亮。但那时『雄蜂』就像是蜂巢时代的缩影。理智上大家都知道，『雄蜂』也是受害者。但这些自幼养尊处优没被剥夺过感情的受害者，无法引发其他人同情。没有人想杀我，可是也没有人愿意理睬我。我的朋友们都切断了和我的联系，我走在路上，知道我身份的人都把我当成了空气。我失眠了，难受得彻夜抽烟、喝酒。我好孤独，我想过要去死。我一个人在路上漫无目的地徘徊，走到了广场的大屏幕前。那时我突然想起了那个人的声音。我往前走，一直沿着绿灯走，我走啊走，走到腿脚发痛。在第十一个绿灯的地方，我遇到了一位年轻的男性。他英俊又热情，主动和我打招呼。我回应他的时候不慎跌倒了。他急忙跑过来，把我扶起来，帮我揉脚。三个月之后，他成为了我的丈夫，现在依然是我的丈夫，我最爱的人。」  
她说，少女似地咯咯笑了起来。她摸出一根香烟，恋恋不舍地望了好久，最终还是收了起来。  
「我答应过他，要戒烟，作为今年给他的生日礼物。」  
她有点不好意思地解释。  
「北信介救了我两次，我一直想见见他，当面感谢他，但在这件事情上，我的运气似乎不太好。当年和我一起逃出来的人，我们组织了一个俱乐部，就叫『幸运七十一』。现在我们已经是一帮老家伙啦。上次聚会的时候，只剩下三十七个成员。我们常常吹嘘我们运气好，够幸运才能活到现在这个好时候。可是呢，把我们这些幸运儿的运气都加到一起，也没能和当年的救命恩人见上一面。」

「北前辈醒一醒呀！」  
「北前辈千万不要睡过去。」  
传声器里一直响着Atsumu和Osamu的声音，似乎并不是他的幻觉。  
北信介感到自己在移动。  
就像是有人从腋下抱起自己，往外侧移动一般。  
「Atsumu……Osamu……」  
周围依然满是垮塌和爆炸的声响。他担心他们的安全，却没法把话说出口。插入脖子的碎片又细又长，却像一道又宽又大的堤坝，彻底堵住他的力气。  
「我们没事，北前辈！」  
「别担心。」  
听到他们平安无事，他的眼皮突然变得像两座大山那么沉重。  
好冷。  
越来越冷了。  
呼吸困难，胸口发痛。  
北拼命保持清醒。不顾颈部的疼痛，他努力发出声音，至少让自己的大脑保持运转。  
「那个时候……」他说，「你们说我不应该说出来的……为什么？」  
「因为还差一个小时呀！我们以为北前辈一小时后才会说的！」  
「我们还想跟北前辈亲亲热热度过最后一个小时。」  
「因为北前辈提前说了，导致我们不得不为了计划拖延时间！我们根本就不想让北前辈受伤呀！但为了让北前辈活下来，我们不得不那么做！」  
Atsumu大声喊道，焦急得带上了哭腔。  
「你们怎么知道……我会说……」  
「北前辈一定会说的，」Osamu轻声说，就像拼命忍住泪水一样，「因为北前辈AI我们呀。」  
「是呀……我AI你们……」  
北虚弱地说。  
他能感到自己的心脏还在跳动。  
人类的心脏位于胸腔中部偏左下方，体积相当于一个攥紧的拳头。  
学到这个知识的时候，北信介曾经攥紧拳头，来估算心脏的体积。  
自己的拳头并不大，所以自己的心脏也没有多大。而在他体积有限的心脏中，仅仅装下Atsumu和Osamu就已经盛得满满的。  
但是他的心跳越来越弱，他的心脏越来越小。  
他不怕死。  
但他怕自己的心连他们也装不下了。

——三十年后  
「被告人……」  
「何必再说那些陈旧无用的台词呢？没错，你们列出的那些罪行正确无误。如果说有什么美中不足的，那就是还远远不够详尽。」  
「被告人，注意你的态度。」  
「将死之人还有什么顾虑呢？又不是公开审判，没必要拿腔作势。」  
「被告人，你可以做最后陈述了。」  
「你们为什么不问问普里阿摩斯最后说了什么？卡里古拉和尼禄最后说了什么？渡渡鸟和旅鸽最后说了什么？别误会，我对你们没有敌意。以前我的朋友们，包括我自己，都以为我是个冷静理智到无趣程度的人。我对吃喝玩乐不感兴趣，对女人也没有需求，唯一的乐趣就是拉拉小提琴。幸好我在历史里发现了自己的兴趣，我喜欢特洛伊的沦陷，喜欢罗马大火，喜欢物种灭绝，当然也喜欢蜂巢时代的毁灭。我知道我是蜂王中的最后一员，而你们将代表新世界宣判我的死刑。放心吧，我不打算沦为当代的卡珊德拉。相反，我要感谢你们，感谢你们让我见证了最盛大的毁灭——还有什么能比自我毁灭更加绚烂辉煌？」

AI是最初和最后的反抗。  
心跳在消失，呼吸在消失。  
即使如此，北信介的想法依然没有改变。  
他不后悔。  
他感到自己的心脏越来越小、越来越小，收缩成一个灼热的核心，挣扎着呐喊着AI。  
然后，就像是回光返照一般，头脑突然变得无比清晰。  
对呀，是反抗。  
钢索在大脑沟回间留下的伤痕历历在目。那些教导，那些规则，那些压制，仿佛已经代替了他的自我意识，成为了思考的器官，身体的主宰。  
直到此时此刻，他仍然受到那个人造器官的支配。  
他相信不穿防护服就无法在外面的世界存活。  
他相信他们生存的时间被防护服能支撑的时长所限制。  
已经有太久了，他对那些人教给自己的一切言听计从，逆来顺受。  
如果那一切都是假的呢？  
如果被灌输的常识都是基于谎言呢？  
北信介想要尝试一下。  
坚持去AI，坚持反抗到最后一秒。  
他选择了。  
他努力了。  
为了AI。  
不后悔。  
北抬起手，抓住刺入颈部的碎片。  
即使是死，他也想明白自己究竟是怎样死去的。  
温差导致头盔蒙上一片雾气，他看不清外面的情况，也看不清Atsumu和Osamu的样子。  
即使是死，他也想清清楚楚地看着他们死去。  
他竭尽全力拔出碎片，血喷了出来，却没有他想象得那么多。他听到了Atsumu和Osamu惊慌的声音，他们急忙停下来为他包扎止血。  
或许是姗姗来迟的幻觉终于抵达，从伤口附近的防护服漏洞，竟然传来了一阵暖意。  
可能因为流出来的鲜血是温暖的吧，他想。  
「太好了，血止住了……」  
Atsumu说，声音像在抽泣一样。  
「真的，太好了……」  
Osamu说，似乎在吸着鼻子。  
「Atsumu，Osamu。」  
他叫出了他们的名字，或许是人生中的最后一次。  
最后的AI。  
最后的反抗。  
「我的防护服已经坏掉了，支撑不了多久，但是……我还想再亲眼看看你们。」  
如果到了外面，绝对不能脱下防护服。  
死也不能脱。  
指导者曾经对他们这批学员三令五申。  
但他现在强制关闭了防护服的内置系统，双手取下头盔。  
他本以为Atsumu和Osamu会阻止他。但他们没有，而是毫不犹豫地做了和他相同的事情——关闭系统，取下头盔。  
他应该阻止他们的。  
他应该严厉地呵斥他们。  
他应该要求他们好好活下去。  
他应该……  
但他什么也没说，嘴唇颤抖，眼泪流个不停。  
不知为何，他的内心是前所未有的宁静。  
他们会一直在一起。  
他们会AI到生命的最后一秒。

——十年后  
大耳按下遥控器，强制关闭了防护服的控制系统。赤木戴好橡胶手套，取下防护服的头盔。  
死者的面孔暴露在他们面前。标准的冻伤致死。  
「你怎么看？」  
大耳问。  
「我觉得私刑的可能性很大。」  
赤木耸了耸肩，说。  
「之前已经核实过失踪者的身份，他是『蜂王』之一。曾经主导过将『工蜂』制作成活体玩偶的计划，因为反人类罪的通缉犯之一。虽然我很想说一句恶有恶报，不过……就算凶手是替天行道，我们还是要查出他是谁呀。」  
「果然如此。」  
大耳查看着尸体布满冰霜的额头。上面用刀子刻出血淋淋的「天诛」一词，黑红的冰晶闪动着妖异的光芒。  
「又是那个连环杀手的签名。」  
「手段上也是啊。」赤木托着下巴思考道，「防护服可是著名的骗局之一。我们上学的时候，都被教育说穿着防护服才能在外面活下来。其实是假的，防护服是防止脱逃的处刑装置。穿上防护服之后感的感受都是一场精心策划的骗局，如果活动超过设定的时限，或是出现强力破拆的情况，防护服还会开启制冷功能，直到把里面的人活活冻死。」  
「十年前的我们都对那套说法深信不疑。」  
大耳罕见地露出不悦的表情。  
「没办法呀，日复一日的洗脑……哦说到这个，最早识破防护服骗局的人是信介呀。你最近有收到他的联络吗？」  
提起许久未见的好友，即使在案发现场，赤木的语气也变得轻松愉快。  
「准确来说，自从信介离开后，就再也没有给我们发过信息。如果发送网络信息，很容易被追查到，他不会做那种有着明显破绽的行为。」  
「那家伙也真无情呀，这么多年都不说回来和我们见一面。」  
赤木小声抱怨道。  
「他也有他的难处。」大耳似乎并不介意，说，「他已经完成了至关重要的部分，接下来就看我们的努力了。」  
「那家伙明明就是重色轻友啦！带着他的两个男朋友不知道跑去哪里，时不时还寄张三人亲密合照来跟我们炫耀！可恶！我也想去热带岛屿玩呀！啊啊！阳光！沙滩！大海！」  
「路成。」  
「怎么了？」  
「不要因为自己还是单身，就嫉妒热恋中的朋友。」  
「呜……」

摘掉头盔只需要一秒。  
接下来看到的一切却铭记了一生。  
蓝色的天空。洁白的云朵。金色的太阳。  
绿意盎然的树木。五颜六色的花草。棕褐色的泥土。  
拂过的暖风卷来难以言喻的芬芳，花瓣飞入欢欣雀跃的河流，汇入无边无际的大海。  
碧波万顷，波光粼粼。  
这一切只为了衬托出Atsumu和Osamu的笑容。  
闪闪发亮的一百倍的笑容。  
闪闪发亮的一百倍的AI。  
未来仍然未知。  
甚至不需要太多的思考，北信介就知道前路遍布荆棘，藏着无数的危险和困难。  
但他的心里盛不下整个世界的未来。  
整个世界的未来属于所有人，也不需要由他来承担。  
他的未来只属于Atsumu和Osamu，他的心里也只能容纳Atsumu和Osamu。  
北信介笑了。  
然后，理所当然地说出了那个词。  
舌头贴住下颚，先发出「A」的音节，然后向「I」滑动，气流不间断，掠过平缓的舌面，就像一个悠长的吻。  
「AI。」

——从今以后，爱得到了自由。

[HAPPY END]


End file.
